Hope End
by Angel of Mirth
Summary: Sara in her desolation after Setsuna's rejection, skips England and finds salvation elsewhere: “And you weren’t there when he cried like a big baby to me about how it was all true; how he loved you and how much he hated himself for it.”
1. Temporary Sanity

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or any of its characters; that honor goes to the wonderful Kaori Yuki and whoever else is involved. I also do not own the song "Good Morning Beautiful" by the Deftones. Some other people do (whoever that is)! I do however own any original characters I may happen to slip in here.

* * *

AN: This is actually my second fanfic of Angel Sanctuary and I took the other one down. I might put it back up someday, but for now, I'll go with this idea. I'll do my best to update regularly.

Some chapters will have songs woven into them but this story is not a song fic if I'm thinking right. Correct me if I'm wrong!

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

Hope End

Chapter 1: Temporary Sanity

* * *

**_One of these days you'll break me of many things_**

_**Some cold white day, but you're crazy if you think I would leave**_

_**you this way**_

She stumbled blindly through the heavily falling rain, weeping and every now and then losing her footing on the slick, grimy street. She was not really aware of where she was going as her already slick hands attempted to grip the stained walls of the random buildings. She just had to get away.

The pain was just too much and seemed to be the only thing she was really aware of. She smiled briefly to herself, thinking of how she had at least accomplished getting away from her mother and away from that ill-fated flight to England. For some odd reason, Sara just knew she wasn't supposed to get on that plane, no matter what happened she just knew that.

'Perhaps God does still have something better in store for me...Even He can only laugh so long at one old, cruel joke,' Sara thought bitterly and in earnest.

_**You should wake up before the wrath comes**_

_**(me and you) could take off before the wrath comes...soon**_

But how could she ever really escape him? 'I can escape her...I can escape England, but I will never really escape him. Not yet at least,' she thought grimly. She would forget...somehow.

She knew where those "other girls" went to have fun, distract themselves, from either schoolwork or boys. She was even in a way friends with some of those girls during their tearful lamentations about their teen woes; they always ended up inviting her along with them to "the place", asking if she had any troubles of her own. Sara always turned them down; she never had such problems like theirs, but, 'Oh,' she thought ironically, 'what would they say to see me now?'

_**And one of these days I pray it will be sometime soon**_

_**On a day like today, you'd be crazy not to want me to teach you**_

_**the way**_

She finally reached her destination. She was surprised that she even remembered her way to here, the girls always telling her "just in case". Fate had led her here she believed, just the same way fate had told her not to get on that plane. The building itself was bathed in shadows, a few light bulbs of a dull, yellow shade enchanted the stone steps up to the entrance. The building itself was a faded brick red, more brown than red these days, fat and squat in its appearance.

It fit her mood however, the music of one of those American artists flowing out in depressing cords. It sounded like something Setsuna liked to listen to, and at that thought Sara could fill hot tears fill her gold-brown eyes once more. She quickly bit them back and opened the dark door to disappear inside the blue-black darkness.

_**You should wake up before the wrath comes**_

_**(me and you) could take off before the wrath comes...soon**_

The warm atmosphere immediately enveloped her soaked form. Even though it wasn't quite pleasant it did warm her. The air was thoroughly scented with cigarette smoke and cheap beer, both old and new. She wrinkled her nose up involuntarily at the new thick smells and timidly stopped only a few steps from the doorway. 'What now? Where to go in a place like this?'

Suddenly Sara observed the bar up front. The people luckily looked to be only a few years her senior seeing that mostly teenagers and sometimes young adults congregated here. 'It should be safe enough to sit up there.'

_**Well I know what you're like - I've read it on the walls**_

_**You're too tired, you choose heaven over the earth and me but**_

_**come on please...**_

She quietly perched herself up on one of the solid wood stools, the cushion still warm from its previous occupant. She leaned forward, resting her elbows upon the bar and hopefully allowing her dark golden hair to cover her face fully and at least most of her small figure.

'What to do...how to forget...' suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful female voice. "What can I get you little one?" Her voice was pleasantly raspy, her bright green eyes quickly assessing Sara. Sara raised her head up slowly, bewilderment obvious upon her features.

"What can you get me? Well I-I don't have much money..." "Don't worry, it'll be on me angel," she winked pleasantly at Sara, already turning away from her to fill her up a pleasant little fruity mixture (AN: Yes you can tell I am not really familiar with drinks).

"This will help you release some of that obvious tension in your face angel. Usually the more pleasant it tastes the more alcohol is in it. I'll only give you half a glass. This should taste like Hawaiian punch." Sara nodded, murmuring her thank you and tentatively sipping the bright red mixture.

This act of rebellion suddenly filled Sara with a dark excitement; she'd never drunk in her life. The drink almost immediately made her a bit woozy but other than that she did agree it tasted just like Hawaiian punch.

"Oh...uhhh...about my age--" "Don't worry about it; we serve minors all the time and I'm really not that old myself. Not exactly legal but usually they don't look as young as you, but usually just as down. What's wrong? Guy troubles? Oh yeah, by the way, my name is Kitsune." She smiled pleasantly, revealing one gold tooth.

Sara smiled back, put at ease, but still very much on guard when it came to her "guy troubles." What could she possibly say? That she was in love with her brother?

"No...just family troubles. My friends always offered to bring me along with them here but I always declined. It isn't so bad." Sara continued to slowly drain her drink, settling into a pleasantly foggy awareness.

"Nope isn't so bad at all. Even our regulars are relatively pleasant. We never do get much trouble here, just an easy-going joint for the lost and forlorn." She smiled again tilted her head a bit giving Sara another mischievous look. "Now what's such a good girl doing in a place like this? Seems someone like you wouldn't have that big of a family problem to have to resort to such a dingy place such as this. I love the place, but it doesn't exactly look like any five star restaurants." Sara could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

_**You should wake up before the wrath comes**_

_**(me and you) could take off before the wrath comes**_

_**Well (maybe you) should take off**_

_**(yeah you) should take off**_

"Well I just decided to be bad for once OK? I just needed to get away from the pressures of my life at the moment. There are pressures on good people, loving people, too," Sara blurted out a bit sharper then she meant to. Kitsune raised her black eyebrows up slightly. "Whoa killer didn't mean to hit a sore sport. Let's talk about more pleasant things. So what's your name anyway?"

Sara and Kitsune talked for hours on end, Kitsune full of stories about the Rising Sun as the joint was widely known as, though it of course looked to be the complete opposite of its name, and Sara mostly just had to listen. It was nice talking to Kitsune and she promised she'd return soon, most likely tomorrow night.

"You're lucky it's a Friday or I'd be questioning you about school. Need a ride home?" Kitsune questioned, doubtful that Sara could take care of herself. "I'm not going home anymore...it isn't much of a home anymore anyway," Sara replied with a heavy sigh.

"Hey no sweat. You could totally hang out with me and my roomies. You're lucky too, I'm just coming off my shift. Come along little one," Kitsune laughed, grabbing an ancient purse and lighting a cigarette almost automatically. She looped her arm through Sara's and led her into the wet night air.

* * *

Alright, well I know it's not too long and nothing too exciting has happened yet but I promise you I'll get the ball rolling soon. Remember, REVIEW and feel free to give me ANY tips.

Angel of Mirth


	2. False Pretenses

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or any of its characters; that honor goes to the wonderful Kaori Yuki and whoever else is involved. I do however own any original characters I may happen to slip in here.

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

Hope End

Chapter 2: False Pretenses

* * *

"My god...it's been almost a year," Kira murmured to himself, referring to the day Sara had run away from the airport till now, seemingly disappearing to who knows where. Kira had been helping Setsuna search for her night and day. Setsuna's crazy mother had confronted Setsuna the day after Sara's disappearance, interrogating him on where he could be possibly "hiding" Sara. The confrontation had been very ugly from what Setsuna had described.

Kira let out a heavy sigh, releasing a long stream of smoked from between his lips. 'Where the hell could that girl be? OK, so she escaped from the flight to England so that meant she still had to be here in Japan.' "Man I need a drink. Screw this," Kira said aloud to no one in particular. 'For all I know she could be dead,' he added silently to himself, afraid to place the name "Sara" and the word "dead" in the same spoken sentence.

'Man I haven't been to the Rising Sun in ages...time to make an appearance,' Kira thought, maneuvering his small car on the road towards the shadowy building.

* * *

He entered the lounge in higher spirits. It was early evening on a Friday night. The place was packed with people his age and younger and livelier music was on for once. He let a small smile grace his lips. 'Beautiful women, alcohol, and cigarettes all in one place...who could ask for more,' he thought.

* * *

Sara had soon started working the bar after establishing her new friendship with Kitsune. She was an instant hit. Kitsune was already decently attractive and friendly but most guys thought she was just fun to talk to and nothing more. Sara on the other hand had a sweetly angelic appearance to her that just seemed to lift anyone's spirits. Since most of the customers of the Rising Sun were always upset for one reason or another, she was a perfect cure.

Her light and innocent chatter and laughter were a great change from the "usual girls". The usual girls either wanted to sob about their boyfriends or look for a quick way to get back at them in some cheap room. Sara was looking to do neither. The guy that apparently hurt her badly, she never cared to mention. She only drank to the point of being buzzed but never really got drunk. She'd also suddenly taken up smoking, but she only smoked three times a day, if at all.

Sara leaned forward to listen to the attractive young man's story better. He whispered into her ear, grinning and holding her now shoulder blade length, dark chestnut-colored hair away from her face. Her color contacted eyes, a deep violet, widened and her cheeks became a pretty dark pink. She put one small hand to her mouth and looked back at the young man with laughter in her eyes and erupting from her lips. He grinned at her, laughing himself and soon another young man had pulled up a stool, beckoning Sara closer for another joke.

* * *

Kitsune smiled at her now dear friend; how different she was and yet the same. Of course now her hair and eyes were much darker, but she still had that friendly innocence about her. She'd been living with Kitsune and her four other roomies for a year now and had become a dear little sister to them. They spoiled her when they could and helped guard both her and her innocent spirit. She was wonderful to all of them and the older members of the household would occasionally help her study old textbooks from their high school years. They all had a different story of how they ended up living together but they all shared a fierce loyalty among them, and Sara had been as welcome as a new baby.

Sara came toward Kitsune, her eyes alight with happiness and her face flushed from laughter. "Hey Kitsune I'm going to go dance with this guy named Kitko, OK? I promise not to be long." "Sure, don't worry, I've got the bar covered," Kitsune replied. "Thanks!" Sara said happily, turning and walking toward her dance partner.

She watched Sara link arms with an attractive young male, just a couple years older than she was. He had dark blue hair cut into a surfer's shag. His eyes looked to be a dark brown as he turned and smiled at Sara with a look of flirtation in his gaze. He had several piercings on one ear and Kitsune finally decided he looked safe enough for Sara.

* * *

Sara could feel almost all of his muscles through his tight, dark green tank it seemed as he brought her softer form against him. Now that she was sixteen she had filled out nicely within the last year. She had a full bust and small waist, accented with her now much curvier hips and gently sloping shoulders. Her high cheek bones had become more defined but her face still held its child-like quality of sweet innocence. Kitko brought his lips down to her ear and whispered huskily, warming her soft flesh, "It's a bit warm in here don't you think? Want to go get some air?" Sara did feel quite warm due to the close contact and she nodded never thinking they'd be more than a few minutes.

Kitko took her hand in his and led her out of the entrance. They walked about twenty feet to the right of the door, half hidden in the dull, yellow light of the club and its many shadows. He took both of her hands and looked deep into her eyes. Sara noticed an intense glint in his eyes that seemed oddly familiar...

"Sara...," he said softly. "I like you so much," he continued to whisper, bringing her into a crushingly close embrace. He rested his forehead against hers, his eyes still wide open and intense. She could feel herself becoming more and more uncomfortable within his arms. "I want to take you home with me tonight and...make love to you."

Sara blinked a few times, growing tense within his embrace. "I'm not that kind of girl Kitko--," Sara began. He interrupted her, his grip becoming tighter and more possessive. "But can't you see that I _like _you? Really, _really_ like you?" His voice grew louder and more urgent. "Just let me go back inside Kitko. I've had enough air for tonight," Sara said softly, closing her eyes to escape his heated and twisted gaze.

She didn't see his pleasant face twist into an ugly grimace. His tone suddenly became much harsher. "You stupid girls are all the same. You think you're so sweet and you use your fake innocent looks to twist good guys like me around your little fingers. Well think again you stupid slut, I'm not that dumb. I'm going to teach you sly little whores a lesson."

"But Kitko, I never led you on. We just danced. I thought we could become friends. I thought--", she began. "Just shut up dammit", Kitko cut in harshly. "You all are always so full of it." The next thing Sara knew his grip had become painfully tight and she was being lifted and carried somewhere away from the Rising Sun, struggling within his iron grip.

* * *

Phew, all done! The next chappy might be a lot shorter or about the same. Please REVIEW.

Angel of Mirth


	3. Seizure and Search

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or any of its characters; that honor goes to the wonderful Kaori Yuki and whoever else is involved. I do however own any original characters I may happen to slip in here.

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

Hope End

Chapter 3: Seizure and Search

* * *

Sara tried to scream, but just as soon as she attempted it Kitko lifted her up and slammed the back of her head against the brick wall of the Rising Sun. The back of Sara's head immediately began to spill blood and she felt herself fade into semi-consciousness. Her entire awareness was now jumbled and fogged and the only thing she seemed aware of was a burning throb behind her head.

Kitko was whispering more obscenities into her ear but she hardly heard him. He swiftly opened the passenger seat of his car door and roughly stuffed her inside. He slammed the door behind her, quickly glancing around himself and seeing no one in this part of Japan had observed his actions, all too involved in their own thoughts. Kitko grinned and quickly climbed into the driver's seat of his small Volvo (AN: Ironically a car of safety).

He gunned the engine and quickly sped out of the Rising Sun's parking lot. His car was almost instantly at 60 mph and climbing. It was after 11 pm and most cars around this part of Tokyo were either parked before a club or bar or heading towards home, not away from it.

"Wake up!" Kitko yelled at Sara, never taking his eyes off the rode. Sara had been lolling around mindless in her pain and confusion and a muffled "huh" escaped from her lips.

"I said wake up you stupid slut!" Kitko screamed. While maneuvering the car with one hand, he reached across and roughly tugged Sara up into a seating positing. She immediately slumped off towards the passenger side door.

Kitko growled and then placing both hands back on the wheel he spoke once more. "For all the pain girls like you cause to guys like me, I'm going to at least give you a fraction of an idea what we feel like!" He pressed his foot down on the gas pedal even further bringing the car to an alarming 90mph.

* * *

Kira left the club a little after 11 and sighed as he pulled out of the Rising Sun's parking lot. 'What an uneventful evening,' he thought. It was no fun without Setsuna there to tease or at least try and make hook up with the many girls that had been present.

He hadn't really felt like partying he realized, but it did feel nice to have a few drinks, a few smokes, and it was mildly amusing witnessing the same type of girls try to attract his attention. He knew they were only after one thing and Kira really hadn't felt like exerting that much energy tonight.

He grinned to himself, reminiscing on the amusing scenes of one girl after another fighting with one another for his attention. One particular spat between an attractive redhead and brunette had ended in physical violence. Kira then sighed once more, his thoughts returning to his friend and his missing sister.

'Tonight was only a temporary relief,' he sighed. 'Sara's still gone and Setsuna's still a mess.' Setsuna was indeed a mess. He blamed himself every day for Sara's disappearance and worried himself sick literally thinking about her. He spent all his time searching for her and most of every night thinking of where she could possibly be instead of sleeping.

He was like a zombie all throughout the school day and Kira had more often than usual had had to come to his rescue, as Setsuna seemed beyond caring to defend himself from the other boys. He'd even listlessly told Kira he deserved any pain they might cause him compared to the pain he must have and must still cause Sara. Kira had tried to cheer him up by taking him to the usual party or club but it just seemed to depress Setsuna more. The only reason he had even agreed to come in the first place was the chance that he might spot Sara.

"Whoa! Ass!" Kira spat as a dark green Volvo almost crashed into him from the back. Kira brought down his window and angrily leaned his head out the window. "Hey idiot! Can't you see this is a red light!?" The driver of the dark green car just glared back at him. He seemed to be speaking angrily under his breath and his eyes held such a fury in them Kira was a bit taken back. 'What is that guy's problem?' He found himself in a staring match with the angry driver and his eyes involuntarily flicked to his left.

'What the? Is that a girl? And she looks hurt!' Kira's mind suddenly spoke up very alarmed. It was hard to make out, but some dark substance seemed to be staining her head rest and seat under the streetlight. 'I think she might be in trouble. I might have to do some rescuing tonight. Man, why must I get involved in these things...' Kira thought, groaning inwardly and turning back towards the road.

Just as he did, the light had apparently turned green. The driver behind him blared his horn and Kira pulled off to the side. The driver of the Volvo immediately shot out into the road ahead at what looked to be at least 70mph. Kira frowned and quickly pulled out after him.

* * *

Kitko snarled once more, cursing under his breath. 'Dammit, what could that idiot have seen,' Kitko thought angrily but with some fear. Sara was now moaning out in pain and he yelled at her again to shut up. "I'm not going to risk jail over you, seems I might have to let you out early. Perhaps we'll meet again." Sara just continued to moan out in pain calling out several people's names. Kitko swerved the car to the right, turning without his blinkers. Drivers behind him honked angrily and unknowingly to him Kira followed a few cars after.

Kitko knew this street would be ending soon. 'Dammit, can't risk her telling...' Kitko thought even more panicked than before. Flooring the gas pedal he leaned across Sara once more. He quickly unlocked the door, alternatively glancing between the road and door. "Bye! And good riddance!" The door easily swung open as Kitko sped through the downtown area's wet streets. Sara, never buckled in in the first place, was easily shoved out by Kitko into the street. She let out one piercing scream as she felt herself flying boundless out into the night air.

* * *

I really love Sara! I do! Really! But if you love Sara and me too you'll please REVIEW. THANKS.

Angel of Mirth


	4. Blind While It’s There, Aware When It’s

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or any of its characters; that honor goes to the wonderful Kaori Yuki and whoever else is involved. I also do not own the song "The People That We Love (Speed Kills)"; it is owned by the band Bush and whoever else has that right. I do however own any original characters I may happen to slip in here.

* * *

AN: Thank you RaiKinoshin and Squall's Scar for the lovely reviews! I'm so happy it's the weekend so I can finally update. You don't know how much your reviews meant to me and have motivated me!

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

Hope End

Chapter 4: Blind While It's There, Aware When It's Gone

* * *

_**Speed kills coming down the mountain  
Speed kills coming down the street  
Speed kills with presence of mind and  
Speed kills if you know what I mean**_

Setsuna lay flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling from his bed. Yet again his thoughts had wandered to that golden haired angel named Sara, his pain...his salvation.

"Where are you Sara..." Setsuna murmured, his voice full of both sorrow and loss. "I can't believe you really have just disappeared," he continued to whisper aloud to himself.

Setsuna was once again home alone at his father's house, his father of course having gone out with his infatuation from work.

He closed his eyes slowly, his body immediately trying to force sleep upon him. He managed to keep his eyes open at least a little bit, not done thinking just yet.

A year, a month, what did it matter? She still seemed as real and near to him as on the day she'd come to say goodbye. 'She looked so tragically beautiful,' Setsuna thought, closing his eyes in pain once again, his heart heavy with remorse. 'I really believed I had done it for you Sara, but I know now, I'd really done it for myself.'

'You were brave, you were strong, you had already come to terms with your feelings and were willing to endure any pain if it only meant being with me after our ill-fated kiss....You just wanted the truth, angels or devils involved, you just wanted the truth. You always believed the best in me, how could I have been so cruel to you...' Setsuna thought in a jumble, squeezing his eyes tightly, holding back any tears that threatened to spill over. He finally let exhaustion overtake him, falling into a fitful sleep.

_**Got to feel - woke up inside again  
Got to feel less broke more fixed  
Got to feel when I got outside myself  
Got to feel when I touched your lips**_

* * *

Kira sped after the out of control Volvo, it's form so far in the distance Kira just decided to finally pull ahead of the car that had been in front of him, remaining just a safe distance away from the green Volvo instead of staggered between cars. What he saw next made his heart stop.

He heard her before he saw her. Her scream pierced the night like a siren. He'd thrown that poor girl right out of the car! God he had to get to her and fast.

* * *

Sara;s senses cleared significantly as the cold night air abruptly enveloped her, a complete change from the warm interior of the vehicle she'd just been in. Her eyes shot open and just as a piercing scream escaped her lips she felt her body fly into several trash cans that felt like brick walls as she slammed into them. The cans flew back with her before hitting an abandoned building's wall and bouncing her back face down into the cold sidewalk, luckily not nearly as hard.

* * *

Kira screeched to a halt a few feet before the fallen girl's still form. He leapt out of his car, making sure his cell was stuffed in his pocket, and immediately rushed towards her. Things looked bad. She was face down on the pavement, her arm at an awkward angle and looked strangely detached at her shoulder. He couldn't see her face but he could see the stream of blood from under her and still flowing from the back of her head even more than before. She looked badly banged up, with abrasions all over her body and random spots swelling up. Kira dared not touch her but instead immediately phoned the police and an ambulance.

* * *

_**The things we do to the people that we love  
The way we break if there's something we can't take  
Destroy the world that we took so long to make  
We expect her gone for some time  
I wish her safe from harm**_

Kira entered the hospital that the mysterious young woman had been rushed to full of apprehension. He walked up to the desk slowly, still a bit shaken by the recent events. "Hello, uh, my name is Kira Sakuya. I was the one who originally phoned the police and the hospital about a young woman who came in here about 12:30 A.M. I just wanted to ask how she was doing." The older woman at the desk raised black eyes to regard him condescendingly. 'Oh geeze, she must be thinking I beat her up or something,' Kira thought, annoyance briefly showing on his features. "Well, sir, visiting times are over." "Well she didn't actually come in during visiting hours," Kira responded. Her pudgy face scrunched up into an ugly grimace. "I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to wait till tomorrow to se--" She was suddenly cut off by an older man's voice. "Sir! Are you the one who brought the young woman in this evening? I recognize your face. I'm sure you'd like to come see her. Carolyn, please give this man a visitor's pass." The Carolyn in question frowned disapprovingly at Kira once more before grudgingly handing him a visitor's pass to clip on his pale blue shirt.

_**To find yourself in a foreign land  
Another refugee outsider refugee  
How's it feel she's coming up roses  
How's it feel she's coming up sweet  
How's it feel when it's all in spite of you  
How's it feel when she's out of your reach**_

The doctor, whose name turned out to be Yukoto, led him down a long winding hall finally arriving at room 301. He turned to face Kira, making the young man stop walking. "Well--," Dr. Yukoto paused, obviously at a loss for Kira's name, "Kira," he replied saving the doctor from embarrassment, "—Kira, she's doing well. She suffered a concussion but nothing at least's a week's worth of rest can't fix. There were no other significant head injuries even though she came to us obviously unconscious. She has a broken left arm that also had been dislocated at the shoulder but we managed to pop that back into place. Her left arm is of course in a cast and her right hand was fractured in two places but will be as good as new in no time. Her right foot only suffered a slight fracture and tibia (AN: The long bone in your shin) was also cracked and she'll be wearing a full leg cast. She has two cracked ribs, a fractured nose, and a lot of bruising and abrasions but she will suffer no permanent damage and nothing that a bit of time and care can't fix. I'm glad you brought her as soon as you did, it's always dangerous when someone suffers from any head trauma and you're never sure if there is or is not any brain damage, but luckily for her there isn't. She may not remember most of tonight but she should be OK soon enough."

"Thank you doctor," Kira said, extending his hand out to shake the kind doctor's hand. "By the way, any relation to the patient or just a good Samaritan?" "Just a good Samaritan I guess sir." "Well I'm sure she'll want to thank you when she wakes up. She's resting right now but you can go in and see her. I'm sorry since it's so late I can only give you 20 minutes tops," Doctor Yukoto replied apologetically. "I'll be sure to use them wisely," Kira said softly, stepping into the dimly lit room.

* * *

The young woman's left arm was completely covered in a white cast, her right hand in a cast stopping just at the end of her wrist. Her right leg was also in a full cast and propped up above her heart. The bandages around her midsection could not be seen, but Kira knew they had to be there. She had a few bandages on the more serious cuts but the rest of her abrasions seemed to only have a thing layer of ointment over them and left open to the air. Her nose was bandaged a little and two IVs went through her right arm to help fight infection and keep her hydrated. Kira walked slowly forward, feeling as if her were in a dream. 'Man, she looked like she's been in a war...poor girl,' he thought sympathetically, stopping slightly away from her bed. He looked down at her face to see if maybe he recognized her.

It was difficult with her face covered and her eyes closed, but he thought there was something oddly familiar about the shape of her face, her eyes, and her jaw line. He couldn't quite place it, but he knew he knew those features from somewhere. He reached tentatively down to her face, carefully brushing a few stray strands of hair from her face. He could see the remnants of a few dried tears and he swore under his breath, hoping they'd catch the creep her would throw such a young life out of a car, soon. 'She looks kind of cute, even now with her face all puffy and swollen. She's probably really pretty when she's not so banged up looking,' he thought idly for no reason at all. 'Well time for me to go, I've surely had enough action for one night,' he thought, involuntarily tracing her cheek and seeing her face scrunch up ever so slightly in obvious pain. He knew he'd be back to visit her tomorrow and the rest of that week.

* * *

_**The things we do to the people that we love  
The way we break if there's something in the way  
Destroy the world that we took so long to make  
We expect her gone for some time  
I wish her safe from harm**_

Setsuna's eyes shot open. He blinked rapidly, his eyes spying the clock which read "4:00 A.M". 'Man what woke me up? I can't believe I'd slept what...almost 12 hours? Man I must have been tired...and I didn't do my homework,' he thought to himself, groaning softly as he sat up.

His dream had been disturbing, involving some girl he couldn't recognize lying face down in a pool of darkness in front of him. Her hair was semi-long and a dark chestnut brown. He kept trying to reach her but as fast as he ran toward her he could never gain any ground. At the end of the dream she'd suddenly lifted her head, eyes a fierce gold and her face covered in bruises and cuts. She looked sadly up at him, her eyes glowing brighter and brighter until he had to finally turn away.

'What was that about?'

_**To find yourself in a foreign land  
Another refugee outsider refugee**__**  
What happened to you**_

* * *

Sorry to have kept you all waiting! I was so swamped with school this weekend, but this day was definitely a lot better than yesterday especially after seeing those reviews! I also went back and corrected some mistakes in previous chapters and slightly reworded a few things. Well that's all, I'll update as soon as I can!

Angel of Mirth


	5. Pleasant Surprise?

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or any of its characters; that honor goes to the wonderful Kaori Yuki and whoever else is involved. I do however own any original characters I may happen to slip in here.

* * *

AN: Thank you RaiKinoshin for reviewing once again and keeping up with the story. I'll be sure to at least write more on your account; it really puts a smile on my face.

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

Hope End

Chapter 5: Pleasant Surprise?

* * *

Groaning softly, Sara opened her still violet eyes to the world. 'How long have I been asleep?' She glanced perplexed at the casts on her arm and hand and leg and foot. She attempted sitting up and winced in pain, settling back down again, her head swimming suddenly with a dull pain. 'My skin...my nose...my face...what happened??'

* * *

"Ah! Miss Muduo is it? You're awake!" a cheerful male voice suddenly called out to her from her left. Sara nodded, smiling weakly and turning her head to look at who was at the door, wincing once again her head throbbing.

"It's alright, I'll come to you. Do you remember anything from the night before?" Dr. Yukoto asked. "Oh by the way my name is Dr. Yukoto," he said smiling kindly down at her." Sara shook her head, frowning, suddenly speaking in a raspy tone from disuse. "No I'm afraid I don't, I remember the cold rush of air against my skin and being slammed up against a wall, then after that is darkness."

Dr. Yukoto nodded, writing down some notes on his clipboard. "Well someone shoved you out of a speeding vehicle and you took a nasty tumble, but nothing life threatening or any other injuries that will plague you in the future. You have a broken left arm, and you had a dislocated shoulder which we put back into place. Your right hand is fractured in two places and your right foot also suffered a slight fracture and your tibia is also a bit cracked. According to your age, you were assigned a full leg cast. You have to cracked ribs on your left side, a fractured nose, and various bruises and abrasions but it's safe to say that'll all heal and go away soon enough!" he finished, a little out of breath.

Sara blinked, taking it all in. "Your bones and fractures should all heal within 6 weeks. I'll be sending a referral to a local orthopedic who will make sure you're healing nicely. I also realize your case is being investigated? But then again I am a man of medicine not of law. You should ask your family and friends about that and ah, here they are now."

Kitsune, Kirin, Bella, and their boyfriends Sage and Shen entered the room all looking at first glance apprehensive then all broke into broad smiles also instantaneously. They all ran over at the same time, both couples holding identical yellow rose bouquets, Kitsune wielding her own bouquet of red zinnias. Sara smiled and attempted scooting up again, grimacing once more. Her five friends immediately moved to help her and mistakenly touched some of her more sensitive bruises, Sara crying out softly. "Oh sorry sweet we're so sorry," Kirin said stepping back. "Where's the nurse? NURSE! NURSE!" Bella began to yell once again acting without realizing they could have simply buzzed her. A young nurse came sprinting into the room followed by two of her elder peers.

"What's the problem Dr. Yukoto?" they asked rushing forward. The five friends moved away and Bella immediately began to speak. "I think we might of hurt her, she needs help sitting up and don't you think you may be hungry now Sara? Are we allowed to go pick her up something?"

Shen grinned, most of his chocolate brown eyes hidden under a shield of black bangs. "Ssssh Bella," he said, moving to hug her from behind, "everything is fine. Sorry Misses, Bella here just overreacted." Bella smiled sheepishly, turning her red brown eyes downward as she blushed. "Sara was trying to sit up, so glad you're here to help."

Kirin moved closer once more, placing her small hand over Sara's. "What would you like to eat dear?" she asked softly, her blue eyes alight with concern. She had a halo of soft, wavy red hair around her face cascading down to her shoulders, which only added to her striking profile. Sage finally spoke up, his olive green eyes crinkling in amusement. "Let the doctor speak. I'm actually curious about when Sara can get out of here," he said simply the first to speak with some reason.

Dr. Yukoto smiled, clearing his throat. He repeated Sara's injuries once more in sequential order explaining about the referral and recommendation to an orthopedic doctor by the name of Zafkiel. All five friends of Sara took it all in calmly, Kirin furiously writing notes. "I'll leave you to talk among yourselves now, if you need anything there is a button right there to buzz for a nurse." All the nurses had long helped adjust Sara, adjusting her bed to a sitting up position. Dr. Yukoto walked out the room followed by the three nurses.

"I think he forgot to mention my concussion to me earlier, glad you guys came in and no wonder my head hurts so badly. Thank you for the flowers," Sara spoke a little more strongly now, smiling happily at all her friends.

All five sat around and Kitsune was the first to speak. "Do you remember anything from that night?" Sara shook her head frowning slightly then looking down at her hands. "I'm sorry; I should have never gone out there with him. I really thought we'd only be a few minutes. I'm so sorry guys," Sara said looking up again, her eyes full of tears.

"Sssh sweetie it's no one's fault this happened except that creep. They're searching for him right now as we speak," Kirin said, gently and carefully hugging Sara from her seating position. Bella frowned angrily, "Do you remember what he looks like? Perhaps we'll find him first..." Sara nodded.

"Yeah, he had dark blue hair cut kind of like those surfer's you see on TV and dark brown eyes and some piercings on his ears." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. All looked up as two police officers walked in, one obviously a detective.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to ask Miss Muduo here just a few questions about that night now that she's up," said the detective. He was dressed in brown slacks, and a brown sports coat and dress shirt. He had on a long, tan raincoat and on his face he sported a large black mustache. His eyes were a clear gray, and his hair also a charcoal black. He looked very serious and looked like a man who would stop at nothing till he knew _all_ the facts.

His officer partner was much shorter, probably only 5' 8" tall at most with red hair and hazel eyes. He crossed his arms and made no pretense of introducing himself. "Oh and my name is Detective Sabaki, and I will be the one investigating your case. The young man that brought her here has been a huge help in the case and I have no fear we'll be catching this monster very soon. Since my partner is so quiet, I'll just let you know he is my partner and was one of the first officer's on the scene. You can call him Officer M." The "Officer M." in question nodded.

All five of Sara's friends introduced themselves, Bella asking a few more questions. Kitsune turned towards Sara. "Hey, we'll be right here, answer the best you can k kid?" Sara, smiled, and held Kitsune's hand gently with her left, free of any cast.

Just as Officer M. took out a pad to scribble notes and Detective Sabaki was just about to begin his questioning, another knock came to the door. It opened slowly revealing Dr. Yukoto and a tall youth with medium length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Sara and the youth's eyes locked almost immediately, and just as quickly each was frozen in that gaze, one filled with questioning suspicion the other shocked realization.

* * *

**Kirin**: Chinese: A Kirin is an imaginary creature that is part horse and part dragon. The male is called "Ki", and the female is called "Rin". It is capable of flying, and sparks of lightning shoot out from its hooves. Kirin are considered good luck.

**Shen**: Chinese: Spiritual, deep-thinking

**Yellow Roses**: I'm Sorry; Friendship; Decrease of love. Jealousy; Welcome, welcome back. (In my story it means, "Welcome back")

**Zinnia, Red**: Thoughts of absent friends; Remembrance and affection

* * *

Sorry I took so long! I'll let out another if not two chapters this weekend! Till next time, REVIEW

Angel of Mirth


	6. Full Circle

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or any of its characters; that honor goes to the wonderful Kaori Yuki and whoever else is involved. I do however own any original characters I may happen to slip in here.

* * *

AN: Not too much action, but it closes up a lot of loose ends between the characters.

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

Hope End

Chapter 6: Full Circle

* * *

Sara blinked rapidly and the spell was broken. Kira looked around the room at the seven people all in close vicinity in regards to the patient.

Two pairs of people appeared to be couples. A tall, well built young man had his arms around a young woman of medium build. She had platinum blonde hair in a pixie cut, and was looking at Kira with curious red-brown eyes. The guy with his arms around her had dark brown eyes also locked on Kira, his eyes mostly hidden under a shield of black bangs, the rest of his hair cut relatively short in a bowl cut.

A small woman looked up at him from her perch beside the girl of Kira's initial interest, her startling dark blue eyes peering at him in open curiosity, her soft eyes and face very naked to any emotion. Her Titian colored hair came down to her shoulders in waves and he reminded her in a way of Sara with her air of innocence and pure beauty.

A man sat beside her with olive green eyes and a guarded expression that had momentarily broken to open curiosity. He looked to be of obvious Asian-American decent, his eyes almond shade and his hair a semi-long, shimmery black, cupping his face like angel wings.

A lone woman sat closest to the girl on the bed, someone he recognized as the bartender at the Rising Sun the last time he'd been there. She had her straight dark violet hair put up in a ponytail and her bright light green eyes regarded Kira with remembrance.

Kira was saved from having to speak first by Dr. Yukoto's outburst. "Ah! Mr. Sakuya Kira! This is the young man who saved this young girl here!" Dr. Yukoto exclaimed happily, vigorously shaking Kira's hand.

He looked abashed, glancing around the room. "Yes, hello, I just came to visit the patient." Bella was the first to jump up and introduce herself and soon all were shaking his hand or embracing him, all telling him how grateful they were and how wonderful he was for going out of his way to save Sara ('So that's her name...Sara?' Kira thought, shaken to the core).

* * *

The Detective Sabaki introduced himself once again and his partner Officer M. He said he'd like to ask Kira some questions about what he could remember from that night too after speaking to Sara.

"And last but not least, Mr. Kira you must introduce yourself to the girl you so valiantly saved, Sara Muduo," Dr. Yukoto broke in again smiling. Kira's eyes widened and he dropped the bouquet of apple blossoms he'd been holding at the mention of her last name.

"S-S-Sara? Is that you?" he said softly and everyone looked from Sara to Kira in confusion.

"You two know one another?" Kitsune asked Sara and then Kira, looking between the both of them.

"Y-yes we do know one another; very well in fact. I—we've been searching for her for a whole year, her brother Setsuna Muduo and I. We couldn't believe she had just disappeared into thin air like she did. Sara? Where have you been?"

Kitsune held up a hand for Sara. "I'll tell you how I met her and where's she's staying then you two can talk privately."

Kitsune got up from the hospital bed. "Feel free to ask your questions detective, I'll be out in the hallway."

Detective Sabaki blinked and then cleared his throat, Officer M. picking up his pen and pad once again.

"Oh, and everyone, remember visiting hours ends in two hours so use your time wisely," Dr Yukoto said loudly to everyone in the room and left to attend to other patients.

* * *

Kitsune told Kira everything outside of the hospital room and Kira blinked in astonishment, realizing he'd been so close yet so far to finding her countless times.

"And now I have a question for you Mr. Kira—were you the young man who hurt her so much she had to run away?"

Kira shook his head. "No, and that—well it's complicated and it's not my place to say anything. I can't wait to talk to Sara."

"I'm happy you two have been reunited, I wonder if she's happy too," Kitsune said, crossing her arms and looking back into the hospital room.

Sara looked a little paler as was expected, but Kitsune wondered just how much it had to do with this young man's presence.

* * *

Detective Sabaki finished up and moved out into the hall to speak to Kira, Officer M. following him silently.

For some reason Kira felt more apprehensive with Officer M.'s presence, feeling as though the quiet man was much more dangerous than he seemed.

* * *

Kitsune walked back into the hospital room to mostly Bella, Kirin's and Shen's questioning.

"So how do you two know one another exactly?" Bella asked directly.

Sara sighed; she'd never told them much about her school life or home life and she guessed she'd have to now.

"He's the best friend of my brother. We never talked too much, he just would tease me a lot, not in a mean way just jokingly, but he was really Setsuna's friend not mine."

"Who's Setsuna and what's he like?" Shen asked, almost becoming the protective older brother immediately.

"My older brother; he's a part of the reason I was going to England in the first place because my mother hated him."

"Why did she hate him?" Bella asked curiously.

Sara shrugged, looking down and away from a moment.

"She just did. Setsuna got into a lot of fights and I guess she held them against him too much and felt he was only trouble. She grew to favor me," Sara half fibbed. They all nodded.

"I know the feeling of inferiority to a sibling and sometimes the one who feels inferior can hate their sibling unreasonably—" Sage began before Sara interrupted him.

"No!" Sara cut in a bit more forcefully than she meant to.

She flushed a bright red. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. I just meant brother never hated me. We were the best of...friends and mother just felt he was a bad influence on me."

"Oh alright, that's a bit different," he said nodding.

Kitsune lifted Sara's chin up and made her look her in the eyes. "Do you want to go back? You know, home?"

"No," Sara said firmly. "I don't. But, I'll talk to Kira and I'll take care of informing my family." Kitsune nodded and the rest shifted around in their seats.

* * *

The detective, officer, and Kira all re-entered the room. "Well that's all for today everyone, my partner and I will be going now. Thank you Miss Mudou. Thank you Mr. Kira." He stepped out of the room followed by the silent Officer M.

Kira smiled at everyone uncertainly. "I'm sure Sara has told you all about me. Anyone have any questions? If not, I'd like to talk to Sara please. In private?"

He looked at Sara questioningly, and she moved her eyes away, nodding silently.

"Hey Sara, if _you_ don't want us to go we won't kid," Bella said, stressing the "you".

"No babe, let's go, no protests, their old friends, no worries. We can wait outside, right gang?" Shen said simply, taking Bella's arm. She still looked at Sara.

"Yes, please go, I'd like to speak to him privately."

Kirin nodded, and squeezed Sara's hand in affection. Sage led her out of the room by her shoulders, kissing her through her hair. Kitsune looked at Kira then at Sara as the others walked out.

"Well, of course you know me Kira but if there's any decision making you guys need help with, feel free to call me in."

And with that Kitsune left the room. Kira locked eyes with Sara again and oddly he felt a shiver go down his spine at seeing those eyes again. 'What about those eyes Kira?' His mind asked slyly.

He shook his head and took a seat in the chair by Sara's bed, picking up the fallen apple blossoms along the way.

Sara gazed at him, a mixture of fear, apprehension, and gladness? in her eyes at seeing an old "friend" never the less.

"Well, these are for you," Kira said simply, handing her the flowers and half grinning.

"Well I know how you got all banged up, but one thing I don't know is why you ran away? So you willing to tell me now or later or would you like me to tell you just how bad Setsuna has got without you?"

Sara briefly glared at Kira then looked away. "Setsuna doesn't care about me Kira. He made that crystal clear before I left."

"I beg to differ Sara; he cared then and still cares very much about you. It was all an act. Now I know you're a smarter girl than _that_, right? Well he doesn't sleep, barely eats, and I'm saving his butt more than usual from the kids at school. We need you back home."

"I don't want to go back and there is no home for me there. Kira, you're wrong, you weren't there when Setsuna told me how-how _undesirable_ I was in front of mother and dismissed me so _coldly _before I told him I was leaving for England with mother," Sara said a bit angrily and sadly, looking away as she still felt her eyes sting with tears.

"And you weren't there when he cried like a big baby to me about how it was all true; how he loved you and how much he hated himself for it."

Sara grew quiet at this statement. "So why didn't he tell me?"

"Your mother perhaps?" Kira replied.

"Mother," Sara sighed, looking dejected. "And how is _she_?"

"Angry at Setsuna; she berated him royally about your whereabouts and she hasn't spoken to him since. She decided you hated her and she decided to give you the chance to come back to her first."

"Well I'm not going back so I guess that's over with," Sara responded firmly.

"I guess so, but you have to at least talk to Setsuna," Kira insisted.

"I guess I could do that," Sara sighed, finally in resignation.

"And how are you feeling anyway? Where does it hurt?" Kira grinned.

"Ha ha, very funny Kira. The nurses gave me something for pain so I guess I'm a bit better but I still can't sit up on my own and of course lots of bed rest for my concussion. I can't wait to go home," Sara said, yawning.

"Oh and I must say, your disguise almost worked, but too bad you have Setsuna's cherubim face and that oh-so-innocent air you just can't seem to shake. I would have known it was you soon enough," Kira said, grinning again.

"Probably. I could see it in your eyes when you first walked in," Sara half shrugged without protest, wincing slightly at the sharp pain she experienced.

"Are we done here? I'm kind of hungry and tired," Sara blushed.

Kira smiled then replied, "Yeah we're done."

'Till Setsuna comes,' he added silently to himself.

* * *

**Apple Blossom**: Preference. Fame speaks him great and good; Better things to come. (Means "Better things to come" in this chapter).

* * *

My longest chappy yet, huh? I know no action yet, but Setsuna will be here in the next chapter or the chapter after that and who knows what chaos could ensue, ne? So please stay tuned and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I need to feed!!

Angel of Mirth


	7. Difficult Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or any of its characters; that honor goes to the wonderful Kaori Yuki and whoever else is involved. I do however own any original characters I may happen to slip in here.

* * *

AN: Just enjoy, and my apologies and thanks to those who have waited for this next chapter patiently -bows deeply-

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

Hope End

Chapter 7: Difficult Decisions

* * *

Kira left Sara with promises he'd visit her again and with news about Setsuna's reaction to him finally locating her.

* * *

_"You found her Kira? You really found her?" The kid's joy was written all over his face and Kira couldn't help but smile._

_Setsuna was yet again alone at his father's house. Kira had called him, telling him he had great news. Setsuna had tried to wheedle it out of him at first over the phone but Kira hung up on him and just said he'd be there in a few._

_"Yeah, I did."_

_Setsuna immediately hugged him, mumbling thank you over and over._

_Kira patted his back and laughed. Setsuna could be such a kid sometimes._

_"But, she's in pretty bad shape," he added, his tone more serious._

_"How bad?" Setsuna questioned fearfully, now standing back on his own._

_"How about we go see her and find out?" Kira replied._

_"You think she'll want to see me Kira?" Setsuna's eyes were wide with fear and guilt...his voice soft._

_"I don't know. We'll have to see." Kira turned to walk out, his own expression of worry hidden from Setsuna._

* * *

All of her friends had wished Kira a warm goodbye and hoped to see him again sometime. They then talked with Sara after he had gone about their own troubles at their respective jobs, any entertaining news, and new music out by some of their favorite artists.

The two hours came to an end too soon. Sara was sad to see her friends go and all hugged and kissed her goodbyes, especially Bella, all of them a little tearful to have to leave her.

They promised to visit again soon. The nurses had checked up and attended to Sara hours ago and it was now 11:30 p.m.

Sara realized she'd been staring up at the ceiling for two hours. She could sleep but at the same time she didn't want to sleep.

She was afraid of having a nightmare about…about Kitko.

Just at the mere thought of his name Sara felt cold shivers travel down her spine. She was afraid she'd recall the horror of that recent night too soon in her dreams, since when awake she couldn't remember much.

Sara sighed, unable to move very much. This was going to be a long few weeks.

'Oh god and Setsuna will be here any day now if not tomorrow. I don't want to see him, I don't,' Sara grimaced, closing her eyes painfully.

She didn't want to feel those feelings of despair at seeing him again…especially the pain she had felt in her heart.

"Kira…", his named suddenly escaped her lips.

She didn't even remember thinking of him at all.

'Why did he have to find me? I was doing so well…'

'Were you now?' her mind asked nastily. 'Holed up seemingly alone--'

'I'm far from alone,' Sara scoffed at the evil little voice.

'Oh? Don't kid yourself Sara. You're surrounded by people that care about you, sure, but did you have that too living with your mother? Each of them has someone Sara. If you left, they would be sad, but in the end everyone has someone but you. They pity you.'

'No one pities me...I pity myself,' Sara replied dismally. The voice had gone silent. She sighed in relief.

'It's true…I do feel lonely sometimes. They each have each other. Sometimes their close affections make me so…alone. And not to mention the age difference,' she sighed once again.

'Time for bed…Demons have your fun,' she thought silently, closing her eyes and finally trying to get some sleep.

* * *

Morning came too soon. The nurses had entered her room 8 a.m. sharp. They helped her bathe and dress, a difficult and long affair. She wondered just how much longer she would have to remain in this disguised catacomb.

They allowed her to nap again after she ate the only thing she could stomach—cereal—and gave in to her lack of sleep.

A nightmare finally did come to her. She was flying through the night skies among the stars and she felt so happy, so warm.

She spun laughing, sliding the light through her fingers. Then suddenly it became pitch black.

Sara began to scream, curling her knees against her chest as she suddenly grew freezing cold. She felt her fingers numb and her teeth chatter.

She began to spin wildly, losing control of her own limbs till she stopped facing backward.

Suddenly she sped up faster and faster and she heard herself screaming again till she turned at last, a wall of blood red rushing toward her.

She woke up, her chest heaving and she let out a choked little sob. As she slowly tried to calm herself down she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called, her voice raspy from just waking up.

"Miss Mudou? You have two visitors here," her nurse Emily said timidly.

Sara felt her entire body freeze in fear. She just knew who it had to be.

"Yo Sara! What's up? Beautiful day to be a live isn't it?" Kira said cheerfully, entering the room happily.

"Well, are you going to be out there all day or are you going to come in Setsuna?" Kira said loudly again, rolling his eyes.

"Nurse, I need some water please. Thank you," Sara said softly, putting a hand to her forehead and closing her eyes.

"Right away Miss Mudou," Emily said leaving the room.

Setsuna kept his eyes trained to the floor, and slowly entered the room, hands in his pockets and his hair masking a majority of his face.

Sara kept her eyes closed and finally opened them as she felt Kira's presence towering over her.

"How are you Kira?" Sara asked lifelessly, suddenly feeling very tired of it all.

"Great, great. And how are you? Did you eat breakfast? You know how wonderful hospital food is. Setsuna, are you here to decorate the room or visit?"

Setsuna finally lifted his eyes, and he froze steps away from where Sara lay. She watched him slowly run his eyes over her bound and wrapped body and she saw him flinch in pain at seeing her so.

She turned her gaze away as his eyes flicked upon her face and finally away too.

"Hey Sara."

She decided not to reply and felt once again she really didn't want to see him again.

"How's mother?" she asked, her voice falsely cheer, her head still turned to the side.

"Distressed…a little numb."

"Oh…how tragic."

"Sara, I--"

"Don't Setsuna. I don't want to hear it. Are you well?" she asked, cutting him off and finally turning her eyes upon him.

He stared back at her confused. She hardly ever called him by his name. She was acting so strange. Did she hate him now? Was he well?

No.

She even looked different too. Her hair was shorter and now a dark chocolate. She had to have contacts in as her eyes were now a deep violet.

She looked back at him with a half-bored expression, her eyes half-lidded and her dark pink mouth quirked up slightly. Her hair fell carelessly across her shoulders and across her eyes. She looked womanly and beautiful.

Setsuna swallowed hard before he spoke again.

"It's not the same without you Sara. I can't sleep, I can't eat--" Setsuna began but Sara cut him off again.

"And you don't think I couldn't sleep Setsuna? I _could_ eat?" Her tone was soft, and her voice shook slightly with what emotion he couldn't determine.

Setsuna fell silent again. This wasn't going to work.

"I'll come back some other time Sara. Obviously you're not feeling well," Setsuna said softly, swallowing again.

"No shit Sherlock. But, no, stay. Don't you want to even know how _this _happened?" She indicated the "this", her injuries, with her one free arm and her eyes.

Kira and Setsuna both looked at Sara in absolute shock. When did she swear?!

Sara, blushed heatedly, realizing her own words. "Are we going to talk or can I go back to sleep?"

Kira blinked, and shook his head. "Well...let's start with you first telling Setsuna why you left."

"How about we let Setsuna ask the questions. You had your time with me Kira," Sara responded.

Setsuna blinked. "I'd like to know the same thing."

"It's obvious Setsuna," she began in a bored tone, "you made me feel like I was worthless, I had already felt worthless since I was the cause of your pain both physically from mother and mentally so I decided I didn't need to remain. Problem solved, huh?"

Sara couldn't keep this up anymore. She brought her broken hand up to her eyes and flinched but tried to cover her face as tears she'd been fighting since the night before finally escaped from her eyes.

Setsuna hesitantly stepped forward and gently took her in his arms. She sank into her arms for but a moment before pushing him away with her good arm.

"Get out Setsuna. Get out, I don't want ever to see you again!" she yelled through her tears.

"Sara!" Setsuna yelled, reaching out towards her once again.

"Out!" she commanded again, avoiding his arms.

"Hey Sara, no, you can't do that. Setsuna needs you just as much as you need him," Kira intervened, having let this escalate far enough.

"You're wrong Kira! I don't need him! I haven't needed him for a year! So if you try and interfere and keep him here, you can just forget even seeing me again either!"

"Sara. It must be the drugs. This isn't you," Kira replied, shaking his head.

"You're right; it isn't. But a year can do a lot to a person. Being beaten almost to death can do a lot to a person. And being thrown out of a car can change a girl's view of the world a hell of a lot."

"I can't do that Sara," Setsuna said suddenly, his voice low. His mouth was a thin line and his eyes looked determined.

"You'll have to Setsuna. Move on without me. It could have never worked."

"Sara, I--" his voice cracked, and he finally turned and ran from the room.

Sara sunk back into the pillows and cried and cried till her body ached with the pain then cried again once more.

* * *

Sad. Just sad. Was Sara, perhaps, a little _too_ harsh? Will Kira attend to Sara or chase after Setsuna? What will happen now? Decisions, decisions.

Angel of Mirth


	8. Leave It to Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or any of its characters; that honor goes to the wonderful Kaori Yuki and whoever else is involved. I also do not own the song "For No One" by The Beatles. That is owned by The Beatles and whoever else is involved! I do however own any original characters I may happen to slip in here.

* * *

AN: murpheysbaby you made me jump and write this, Rinoa's Angel, you made me stop whatever I was doing and finish it. Rinoa, you flattered me oh so much! Thank you for your dedication! Your compliments were unbelievable and I must say I owe it to you at least to update more. This isn't the end of course, but the latest installment. Enjoy.

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

Hope End

Chapter 8: Leave It to Time

* * *

As Sara's cries wracked her body the nurse arrived back at that moment, her eyes wide at the sudden chaos.

"What's wrong? Miss Mudou? Are you alright?" she asked, coming forward with the glass of water she promised to bring.

Sara half gulped the water down, soon a coughing fit wracking her already more fragile body. The glass of water crashed the ground and the nurse called for the doctor.

Kira moved back to the wall, looking at Sara worriedly, but she would be OK with all these doctors and nurses to attend to her. Setsuna, however, was alone in his own misery. Kira left as Dr. Yukoto entered the room.

_**Your day breaks, your mind aches  
You find that all the words of kindness linger on  
When she no longer needs you**_

Kira made his way quickly down the hallway, looking for any sign of Setsuna. He paused at the desk, the aforementioned Carolyn apparently on desk duty.

A frown once again marred her features as she looked at Kira disapprovingly once more. Kira ignored this and came forward with a tentative smile on his face.

"Hey, I don't know if I remind you of your juvenile delinquent nephew or something, but I can assure my purposes here are only honorable m'am" he said, smiling broadly.

Her eyes widened a bit, obviously shocked by his forward statement. "Anyway, I just wanted to know whether you saw a boy, about this height," he continued, gesturing with his hands, the woman following his movements with her eyes, "like honey-blond hair, strange for these parts, and hazel eyes?"

The woman at first just blinked then finally managed speech from her dry lips. "Yes—actually, y-yes" she said slowly, "he went out of those front doors right there and seemed to be going right."

"Thanks!" he called, waving as he quickly exited the building and headed right. Luckily he didn't have to go far; Setsuna was there safe and sound, sitting on the hospital's curb.

"Hey there loner," he joked, taking a seat behind the quiet youth. Setsuna sat with his arms folder over his knees, staring at the horizon.

"You know she didn't mean that right? She's just upset," Kira said softly, mimicking Setsuna's posture and gazing his own eyes into the distance.

Setsuna only twitched.

"I know this is going to be hard for you Setsuna, but I'm guessing the best thing you can do for now is give her some time and some space. Maybe this was too soon. I'm sorry; it was my idea," he said sincerely.

"No, Kira. It's alright. Everything happens for a reason," Setsuna said softly, his voice thick with an emotion Kira couldn't define.

"No, I'll take the blame for this one kid. But, as I said, only time will tell."

"I hate time."

Kira laughed at that and mussed up Setsuna's hair companionably.

"Don't we all," he added in return. "How about we go and get some lunch?"

"I'm not really hungry Kira…" Setsuna responded seriously.

"Alright, you can watch me eat, then wish you were eating too. Let's go before the stink of this hospital becomes permanent cologne," he said, grabbing Setsuna's arm and directing him by the shoulders to his car.

* * *

Sara felt perfectly calm now. All was well in her world of numb. The doctors had sedated her and she'd fallen into a fitful nap.

_**She wakes up, she makes up  
She takes her time and doesn't feel she has to hurry  
She no longer needs you**_

She was awake now, and she settled her eyes on the wall clock. It was 1:30. Around 5 P.M. Sara also was going to be prepared to be taken home.

"Home…" she said softly, physically saying the words. 'Oh, how I miss everyone already.' Sara's friends were all working that day and Shen and Bella would be coming from their part time jobs as chefs as they went to school first. They would get all the information and begin the preparations for her leave until Kirin and finally Sage arrived between 6 and 6:30. They expected to be home the earliest 7.

Sara couldn't wait, she missed her old room. She missed a lot of things…even her mother.

"Mother…" she murmured softly, as her thoughts settled on the religiously zealous and protective woman. Sara decided she should make some contact with her before the news of her accident was all over the news.

Sara missed the old days so much. Sure, life wasn't perfect, but she had—

'No', she told herself, cutting off that thought. 'I'll only think of home…my new home.'

_**And in her eyes you see nothing  
No sign of love behind the tears  
Cried for no one  
A love that should have lasted years!**_

Sara decided to watch some television until it was finally time to go. She took the remote, conveniently placed within the limited arm reach of her right arm.

"Oh no," she gasp, staring up at the television in shock. She had not expected this at all. Her mother was on the television, dabbing her eyes with a tissue, as she tearfully related the story of her daughter's disappearance and her elation at finally hearing some news of her, no matter how bad.

"Oh I'm just so, so happy there's some word of my Sara! It's been so long. I've finally been provided information on her whereabouts because she'd apparently looked so different. I'm so happy I've been contacted," Mrs. Mudou exclaimed, sniffing loudly.

She turned to look directly into the camera and Sara cringed in guilt, feeling as if the older woman were peering right into her soul.

"Sara, don't worry sweetheart, I'm coming."

"And there you have it folks. This is a story both tragic and heartfelt, and will hopefully be happy in its absolute end," the news reported said as he related back to his partner back at the station.

"It's really terrible what's happened; the poor girl. Well in other news--" the woman at the station began but Sara's thoughts were already elsewhere.

She groaned. "Oh mother."

* * *

"Setsuna, you've hardly said anything since we've arrived. And what is it exactly you've been looking at in the sky all day?" Kira asked, a little irritated.

"Humph", Setsuna responded, "I said I wasn't hungry Kira. Why are we still here?"

"Because a growing man like myself has got to eat. Setsuna, life will go on," he said suddenly serious.

Setsuna 'humphed' once again and Kira stood up. "Alright, I'm done. Let's go. I've got the bill."

_**You want her, you need her  
And yet you don't believe her when she said her love is dead  
You think she needs you**_

As Kira was at the desk of the small diner, paying their bill, something caught Setsuna's eye.

"The young lady Sara Muduo had disappeared over a year but now it's been reported she has been found, but it currently hospitalized by an assault by a mysterious young man. Police are still investigating."

The same speech was listening too was now being heard by Setsuna too.

"Hey, Setsuna, what's up—whoa, is that your mom?" Kira said slight surprise in his voice, as he too listened to her tearful lamentations. "Well at least she isn't blaming you for once."

"Kira, that isn't the point. What's going to happen now with my mother blocking me too?" Setsuna asked.

Kira frowned. "Well, I doubt she knows where Sara lives, just that she's in a hospital in Tokyo, which she won't be for long."

"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked, clearly confused by Kira's statement as he turned to look at him.

"Oh…yeah, I never mentioned this, but the Dr. Yukoto I'd met the other, wonder if you've had the pleasure, told me she would probably be discharged today at 5 P.M. to go back home."

_**And in her eyes you see nothing  
No sign of love behind the tears  
Cried for no one  
A love that should have lasted years!**_

"Kira, I've got to see her before then," Setsuna said suddenly.

"Setsuna, I don't know if that's a good idea. Twice in a day?" he asked.

"Well if she goes now, I-I don't know if she'll give me her address to her new home."

"I'll get a hold of it for you, don't worry about it," Kira replied flippantly.

"No Kira, I still need to see her face to face," Setsuna argued back firmly.

"Alright," he sighed, "but one question…why?"

**_You stay home, she goes out  
She says that long ago she knew someone but now he's gone  
She doesn't need him  
Your day breaks, your mind aches  
There will be time when all the things she said will fill your head  
You won't forget her_**

"You'll see. Let's go!" Setsuna exclaimed, running out to Kira's car.

"Hey, wait up!" Kira called, chasing after him.

_**And in her eyes you see nothing  
No sign of love behind the tears  
Cried for no one  
A love that should have lasted years! **_

* * *

More confrontations, more anguish, but all in the name of the plot. I think the next chapter after the next will have -some- joy to it! Promise! Alright, see you until next time. You know the drill, **review!**

Angel of Mirth


	9. Facing Your Fears

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or any of its characters; that honor goes to the wonderful Kaori Yuki and whoever else is involved. I also do not own the song "Josie" by Blink 182! Somebody somewhere owns that! I do however own any original characters I may happen to slip in here.

* * *

AN: I think there's more happiness in this chapter overall than anything else! I tried my best murpheysbaby! Thanks again for reviewing.

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

Hope End

Chapter 9: Facing Your Fears

* * *

"Wait! WAIT! Is that secure? NURSE!_ Is that secure?_" Bella yelled when the nurse tried to ignore her and continue on with her work.

"Yes, young lady, how many times do I have to tell you this?" the elder nurse responded, showing the first signs of exasperation since the whole half hour Bella had been second guessing her work.

At the moment they were merely locking Sara's wheelchair to ensure she wouldn't roll away.

Shen and Sage, two nurses, and Dr. Yukoto had helped to carefully move Sara into in a wheelchair. Bella had insisted that the doctor be present and for there to be at least two people she was _sure _of; a comment that hadn't gone unnoticed by the nurse.

They had to be extra careful as they'd almost forgotten Sara had bandages all around her midsection also; if she was going to sit up, it had to be done carefully.

"Now, if any of you want to help Sara sit up, carefully go under her armpits as with a baby, but don't use too much sudden, immediate force. Do it all gradually and have patience. Patience is the name of the game these next few weeks," Dr. Yukoto directed.

Kirin, nodded taking notes. She had been taking notes the whole time about how to be careful about wetting Sara's cast, to cover be careful not to jar her, etc.

She'd at least recovered from her concussion, as she had been for the hospital for a week and a half.

She looked good for the most part, almost all her bruises were gone and her cuts had scabbed and with proper treatment were not going to be scars. Color had returned to her face, and her cheeks were flush with energy she hadn't felt in a while.

Shen and Sage stood nearby, and Bella brought the blanket she and Kirin had knit Sara as a pleasant surprise with the help of many friends that had come to know Sara too.

Sara smiled at all of them, her first real smile in what felt like a long time.

"I'm so happy guys! This is it! I'm finally coming home!" Sara cried, her eyes a little glassy from tears of happiness.

"Yeah!" Bella cheered and every else followed suit, hugging each other and Sara happily.

For the time being, mothers, brothers, and lovers were forgotten.

* * *

"Kira, can't you go any faster?" Setsuna whined, stretching up and sideways, eyeing everything as if he thought he'd spot Sara on the street.

"Setsuna I'm going as fast as my illegal instincts tell me too. If I go any faster the skin's going to pull back from our faces—even _without _the windows open," Kira responded logically.

"But come on, I don't even see any police," he pressed out, keeping his head on the swivel.

"Me neither, but prevention's better than the cure. Hey look, there's the sign for the hospital, we'll be there in three minutes," he responded, screeching as he made a quick turn.

"Alright, alright, I can live with that. But if we just hadn't taken so long at lunch today--" Setsuna began, but Kira was busying singing along to "Josie" by Blink 182.

"Yeah, my girlfriend takes me home when I'm too drunk to drive! And she doesn't get all jealous, when I hang out with the guys! She laughs at my dumb jokes when no one does!" Kira sang.

"She brings me Mexican food from Sombrero's just because…Yeah, just because!"

"And my girlfriend likes U.L. and D.H.C.! And she's so smart and independent; I don't think she needs me! Quite half as much as I know I need her…"

"I wonder why there's not another guy that she'd prefer," Kira sang loudly, not realizing the weight of his words.

Setsuna listened to Kira's passionate singing and marveled at how much he felt like it was he and Sara.

"And when I feel like giving up! Like my world is falling dooooown!" Kira continued.

"I show up at 3am! She's still up watching Vacation! And I see her pretty face! And it takes me away to a better place annnnd--"

"I know that everything, I know that everything, I know that everything, everything's gonna be fine! Come on join in Setsuna!" Kira said, nudging him lightly.

Setsuna blinked then slowly joined in. "I know that everything..know that everything.. know that…everything..everything's gonna be fine?"

"Yeah that's it! With a bit more enthusiasm this time!" Kira said laughing.

By the second time those words were repeated Setsuna was singing just as loudly as Kira and a smile had finally come to his face. The two friends sang those optimistic words all the way to the hospital doors.

* * *

Sara felt like the battle was half over as her and her friends piled into the elevator. Kitsune, the oldest friend she had of her five friends, would meet them at home as she got someone else to cover her at the Rising Sun. She was sorry she couldn't meet Sara before then, but assured them all she'd have a pleasant surprise for Sara at the apartment.

Sara watched the numbers light up above the elevator doors happily, assuring each of her friends she was fine every few moments as they babbled on to one another and her about work and music.

Sara suddenly felt gripped with fear. She suddenly feared what could be behind those doors as finally the memory of her mother on the television and her foreboding words, "I'm coming", flew back into her conscience.

No one noticed as Sara had been doing more listening than talking in the first place and the doors slid open without incident.

Sara heart pounded within her chest and as she dropped her eyes she let out a heavy sigh of relief. 'Empty…thank goodness. I'm not ready for her yet,' Sara thought.

Kirin wheeled her out slowly and the four others followed behind. Suddenly "Sara!" was exclaimed by three voices.

Sara felt her heart swell up into her throat and she kept her eyes pinned straight ahead. 'No, not now! Not now when I'm so close!'

"Sara, wait!" Setsuna exclaimed, running over to them. Sara's friends stared at him puzzled, as they only recognized Kira who followed close behind.

"Hey Kira. Who's your friend?" Sage asked, as calmly as he could, his green eyes the only thing giving away his suspicion.

"Sara! Baby! Please wait! I'm her mother!" everyone turned in the disheveled woman's direction at that point that was being followed by a news crew.

"Oh please! No!" Sara exclaimed.

Setsuna looked the mother he hadn't spoken to in months in the eyes and in that moment he saw her resolve shake. She hadn't expected his presence at all.

"As you can see people of Tokyo, this is the tearful reunion of not just a mother and daughter it seems! Miss Mudou is looking well but the injuries of her ordeal are evident," the man Sara, Setsuna, and Kira recognized from the news earlier.

The cameras focused on Sara who looked anything but happy to see her mother. Her face was pale and her expression fearful. She didn't want her mother embarrassing Setsuna, no matter how upset she was at the moment.

Setsuna faltered a few from her as he remained standing by Kira. Kira examined the situation as Setsuna and Sara's eyes briefly locked and a silent acknowledgment was made. Both were going to do what they had to keep the focus on this awkward reunion between Sara and her mother and not them.

"Sara! Sara, I'm so glad you're alive!" Mrs. Muduo exclaimed, carefully embracing her daughter.

"And I'm happy to see you too mother," Sara responded softly, tears she hadn't expected wetting her eyes.

"And what a beautiful reunion this is. Hello, young lady. Are you a friend of Miss Muduo here?" the reporter asked Kirin who looked even more uncomfortable than Sara.

"Uh, y-yes," she responded, and felt herself relax somewhat as Sage's arms moved around her small frame.

"Yes, we're all friends of Sara Muduo," Sage responded, taking over.

"Are you all aware that Sara had been missing from her nearby town for over a year now, and her mother had been desperately seeking her?" the reporter asked, who's name he recognized as Mr. Nezumi.

"Is this an interrogation or an interview?" Sage responded calmly smiling. He didn't realize his smile was having a great affect on ladies everywhere. All immediately were on his side and against Nezumi.

"Oh, excuse me. Sorry about that," he said hastily.

"I think Sara, her mother, and we would like to finally leave in peace. If you'll excuse us," he said as he moved to speak to Mrs. Muduo and lead her outside. Mrs. Muduo was surprisingly willing to leave which had more to do with Setsuna's presence than her willingness.

Mr. Nezumi sputtered, and then cleared his throat, training his eyes back on camera. "As you men and women of Tokyo, Sara Muduo is a live and well and yearning to go home. We just hope whoever the scoundrel it was that caused her such heartache in the first place will be found."

* * *

As the five friends introduced themselves to Mrs. Muduo while wheeling Kirin outside, Setsuna looked at Kira. Kira gave him a thumbs up and went after them.

"Hey you guys! Long time no see!" Kira said cheerfully. Sage, Shen, Bella, Kirin, and Mrs. Muduo all stopped with Sara at the helm.

Sara felt herself tense up once again, sensing this would have something to do with her yet again.

"Could I have a quick word with Sara? We won't be long," Kira added.

"Sara? Is that okay with you? We'll go get the car and talk to your mother a bit," Bella asked, smiling politely at Mrs. Muduo who stood by with lips pursed.

Sara knew it was now or never. "Sure, fine by me. Don't worry mother," she added hastily, "we can catch up in no time."

Mrs. Muduo leaned down and kissed Sara's cheek. "Please Sara, make the right choice," she whispered softly.

Without even asking, Sara knew what choice she was speaking of. As the five adults walked off towards the car, Setsuna quietly emerged from the hospital. Kira moved behind Sara and wheeled her towards a quietly standing Setsuna.

"Setsuna," Sara said softly, looking at him, her heart once again her throat.

Kira moved the Sara a little off to the side and he stood away a bit, training his eyes elsewhere.

Inwardly, Sara cringed, feeling how Hester Prynne must have felt as she stood upon the scaffold. It was just going to be basically her and Setsuna, and this time she wasn't sure if her resolve would hold.

* * *

**Nezumi**: Japanese: Rat; mouse

**Hester Prynne**: From the book, "The Scarlet Letter" by Nathaniel Hawthorne. She is the book's protagonist and the wearer of the scarlet letter that gives the book its title. The letter, a patch of fabric in the shape of an "A," signifies that Hester is an "adulterer." She in the second chapter is forced to standon a scaffold (a raised platform), where she is to be publicly taunt her and adults stare.

* * *

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. The next chapter will make or break Setsuna and the focus will shift to Sara's recovery and her love life as she _will_ eventually go home--wherever that may be. I'll try and extinguish her mother's presence as soon as possible! Anyways, **REVIEW**! And thanks again to those who have already.

Angel of Mirth


	10. Do You Realize?

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or any of its characters; that honor goes to the wonderful Kaori Yuki and whoever else is involved. I do not own the song title "Do You Realize" by The Flaming Lips that gave me the inspiration to title the follow chapter as such, nor do I own the song "Bullet Proof...I Wish I Was" by Radiohead. Radiohead and their rich associates own it. I do however own any original characters I may happen to slip in here.

* * *

AN: Been really tired and busy between work, school play practices (ending at 10 PM), and school. Thank you for all the reviews and those who have stuck with the story.

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

Hope End

Chapter 10: Do You Realize?

* * *

"Are you going to let me speak this time Sara?" Setsuna said gruffly.

Sara blinked. She wasn't expecting him to sound so brusque. Unseen to both, Kira raised an eyebrow.

"I take that as a yes. Sara, why are you doing this?" Setsuna asked, his clipped manner now gone…replaced with a sadder and more resigned tone.

_**Limb by limb, tooth by tooth  
Tearing up inside of me**_

"How dare you ask me that? You know why. You _know_ why Setsuna," Sara gasped out, fighting back more tears.  
**_  
_** "You know why I did it Sara! It—no you don't. I realize now it was to protect myself. Should one mistake of words ruin a lifetime of happiness?" Setsuna asked quietly.

"Don't be so presumptuous Setsuna! Why do you automatically assume I can only be happy with you?" Sara replied, drawing on an almost dry well of strength.

"Because I know I can only be happy with you," Setsuna replied almost in a whisper.

Kira twitched and went inside to buy a drink, more disappointed than ever it couldn't be alcoholic. **_  
_**

Sara was silent. Setsuna spoke once more. "You-you don't feel the same Sara?"

_**Every day, every hour  
I wish that I was bullet proof**_

"I-I don't know Setsuna. Please don't ask me that again. You know how I felt before…how I feel now—oh I don't know!" she finished, exasperated, and covering her face in her hands.

Setsuna hesitated; afraid she would shove him away once more. He moved to her slowly, kneeling at her side.

"It's ok Sara. I don't need an answer now. I don't need an answer ever. It's up to you. You've-you've given me so much. It's time for me to give back to you," he said softly, uncovering her face from her hands.

They're eyes locked. Her face quivered and tears silently spilled down her cheeks. Setsuna leaned up and kissed them away and suddenly he felt her mouth descend upon his.

It was a hungry, desperate kiss, as if she was seeking some type of validation for this moment, for why this had all happened to her.

_**Wax me, mould me  
Heat the pins and stab them in  
You have turned me into this**_

But at the same time it was sad, and for that reason Setsuna pulled back, a question at the tip of tongue.

"That was goodbye Setsuna."

* * *

Kira drank his Yoo-hoo more as a distraction them from actually thirst. He frowned as he raised his eyes to the ceiling, his thoughts drifting towards speculation.

'I really hope Sara gives Setsuna a chance. No one ever gives the kid a goddamn chance,' Kira thought.

"Time for me to head out," he said to himself as he walked back to the glass entrance of the hospital.

He blinked, raising his eyebrows as he saw Sara aggressively kissing Setsuna.

'Where did she learn to kiss like _that_?'

Suddenly Setsuna stopped and Sara said something that made Setsuna's hopeful but confused look crash. Kira hurried outside.

_**Just wish that it was bullet proof,  
was bullet proof**_

"Sara? Setsuna?" Kira asked, eyeing each who seemed frozen. Sara's eyes were trained upon her feet and Setsuna's were trained upon her.

"I think you should go now," and all three turned their heads to see of all people Kirin.

Setsuna frowned slightly and spoke only loud enough for Sara to hear. "If that's what you want Sara, goodbye." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed towards Kira's car without protest.

"Kira, who was that?" Kirin asked him, turning big blue eyes on him like twin headlights.

"It was him," Sara said, her voice monotone.

"Him…? Oh! I see._ Him_." It was almost comical to see the blush form upon her cheeks in her embarrassment.

"Kira," Sara called to him, her voice still flat.

_**So pay the money and take a shot  
Lead-fill the hole in me**_

He let his eyes snap upon her. "Yeah?"

"Don't say a word. And the address is 83 Chestnut Street. It's right off of West Avenue. I suggest you keep that to yourself. Kirin, let's go please," she asked closely her eyes and settling her hands within her lap. She didn't look up again.

Kira took that as a hint, nodded, and headed off to his car.

Kirin waved goodbye to Kira and rolled off with Sara, Sage emerging from leaning back against a car and escorting to two to their own vehicles.

_**I could burst a million bubbles  
All surrogate and bullet proof**_

_**

* * *

**_"And we're hoooome!" Bella sang out happily, twirling her way into their large flat.

"Sara, we're home darling. Aren't you happy?" Kirin whispered softly, smiling at her and patting her shoulder. She didn't answer and continued to pretend to be asleep. It would be easier just to sleep it all away.

"I think she's pretty tired. Let's try to get her into bed without waking her too much," Sage replied, knowing the truth but aware of why she was probably still "sleeping".

"I agree completely. Where does she sleep?" Sara's Mom asked her spirits suddenly very high. She had been happy with Sara's "decision".

As Kirin and Bella opted to put Sara to bed, Kirin stayed behind for a short while.

"Sara…I know it's hard, but you're a strong girl. You're going to need all that optimism for these next few weeks of physical therapy."

"Kirin?" she suddenly asked softly.

Kirin jumped but quickly moved to her side, stooping to hear her.

Sara smiled at the feel of her soft hair tickling her nose and her obvious concern.

"Could you…could you call Kira over tomorrow? I don't mind if he can make it during my physical therapy time either. He can come too."

Without asking any questions Kirin agreed and left the room.

Sara smiled to herself, not sure why she suddenly felt slight happiness in her heart.

_**And bullet proof  
And bullet proof  
And bullet proof**_

_**

* * *

**_Short and...bittersweet. More social interaction between certain characters. Sara's mom will only drop by for visits.

Angel of Mirth


	11. The Queen of Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or any of its characters; that honor goes to the wonderful Kaori Yuki and whoever else is involved. I do however own any original characters I may happen to slip in here.

* * *

AN: This chapter is quite long; my longest chapter beforehand was Chapter 9 (1954) and this one is 4459. See what I mean? It's up there with chapters for my other stories but I realized all the chapters for this story have been relatively short. Also, I'd like a little feed back on the doctor's explanation of a dislocated shoulder. Boring, or useful information? I can take it out or leave it depending on what you guys think.

Oh yes, I'd like to thank Piscean Wisdom and Jay FicLover; your infectious curiosity made me eager to update but for some reason work, work, work kept me backwards and a pinch of procrastination for good Butterfly, Kate, and Dark Roxy your enthusiasm is downright THRILLING! I actually had to read your review outloud--Dark Roxy--to my sister; I was so flattered. FANTASMIC (yes, I love that false, false word) reviews **everyone**! They've had to have been some of the best I've received as of yet and I'd like to thank every single person once again for their continued dedication to the story and the beautiful reviews.

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

Hope End

Chapter 11: The Queen of Hearts

* * *

Sara awoke to the deliriously, cheerful chirping of songbirds outside her window. A cool breeze blew into her room, the sunlight speckled across her body and pastel linen sheets through her filmy curtain.

She smiled, closing her eyes to take in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

'Today is going to be a better day. I just know it.'

She turned to her head carefully to look at her clock. It was only 7:30 am and she knew she had lots of time till her appointment at 10 am.

She looked up at her ceiling, the events of the night before coming to mind.

'This will be good for us both, this time apart. We can both become stronger individuals and think more clearly when we do meet again, because I have a feeling we definitely will…'

She carefully moved her left arm to pick up the pager by her hip. She paged down until she got to Kirin's number and pressed the send button.

In a couple of minutes a sleepy Kirin appeared at the door with a soft smile.

"Up early Sara?" she yawned. "What do you need?"

"Sorry to wake you up so early. But could I…could we talk? Just the two of us? And then I can get dressed and take the medicine."

Kirin nodded, and came and pulled up the small chair by her window, straddling it backwards to rest her chin on the backside.

"So what's up?" she asked, her large blue eyes only full of concern.

Sara turned her face away, taking a deep breath to focus all her thoughts.

"Do you think I should try and…try and reconcile with, you know who?"

"Hmm…that is a difficult question. From what I've seen, he seems to regret hurting you very much and I have no doubt in my mind that he's deeply, deeply sorry. I can feel it," Kirin replied honestly.

Sara sighed. "I know…and that's the problem. Maybe I'm just afraid of being hurt again, you know? We were so, so close. He was…is my best friend in the entire world and I loved him, still love him now I think more than anyone. I just don't—love makes you so vulnerable! How could he! Big Brother…"

Sara broke down into sobs once more, lifting her casted arm to cover her face. She momentarily forgot her distress, sobs turning into soft gasps of pain from her cracked ribs.

"Sssh, sssh. What's done is done," Kirin whispered softly, reaching forward to smooth back Sara's chestnut hair, gently lowering her arm.

"It's obvious you cared deeply for him and still do, and vice versa. Just calm yourself down now, alright, and focus on the present. Give yourself some time to decide, alright?"

Sara sniffled, smiling shakily up at Kirin. "Thank you," she whispered softly, "you're always there for me. You're all always there for me; I'm eternally grateful."

Kirin smiled and nodded. "Now I'm going to bring some breakfast in bed so you can take something for the pain. Then we're going to get you dressed up. First day of boot camp buddy!"

* * *

The others were slowly rising and Sage was the first to enter the kitchen. Kirin was busy cooking for all of them and yelped when she turned around from the eggs she just finished to see her boyfriend suddenly there.

"Sage!" she smiled as he gathered her into his arms.

"I missed you this morning," he mumbled into her hair. "Where did you go so early?"

"Oh Sara used the alert things we got. She and I talked a little bit and I decided to feed her first so she can take her medicine before she goes through the pain of getting dressed. I thought, while I'm at it, why not make breakfast for everyone?"

"Well not all by yourself," he grinned, holding her away from him. "I'll start the tea and take care of the toast and anything else."

"Alright, thanks," she smiled, kissing him lightly.

As he pulled out the toaster and turned his back away from her to place the appliance on the table. His face hidden from her view, he asked her as casual as he could manage, "So what did you two talk about?"

Kirin put a finger to her lips, glancing at him before quickly turning back to the stove.

"Girl talk. Can't share."

"Well, was it about that kid?" Sage pressed, trying harder to mask an increasingly overprotective tone.

"Maybe! Work on that toast, I hear the others coming," Kirin admonished, throwing him a sly grin over her shoulder.

Sage frowned in thought, getting a bad taste in his mouth from the lack of information.

"Well if it was, I'm going to make sure he leaves our Sara alone."

"Until _she's_ good and ready to talk to him," Kirin added. "Oh and don't act like such a grumpy older brother or overprotective Dad. She's a big girl and she cares for him deeply in case you didn't notice."

"I'm sure," Sage grumbled, leaving it at that.

"I'm awake! Breakfast ready yet?" Bella asked loudly, yawning and groggily wandering into the kitchen.

Kirin giggled. "Just about, how about you set the table?"

"Okay! SHEEEN!" Bella yelled. "I NEED SOME ASSISTANCE!"

Sage and Kirin shared a look of exasperation and then began to laugh.

"Wha?" Bella mumbled. "The lazy bum needs to get up anyway," she grinned.

Shen ran into the kitchen, his pants half on and his hair sticking out everywhere. "What! Where! WHERE'S THE FIRE?"

Bella laughed and yawned again. "No fire, I just need help setting the table. Now get the forks out, and the spoons, and the plates, and…"

* * *

They all piled into the car about a quarter after nine, each settled into Sage's and Kirin's SUV. Kitsune wasn't there that morning as she'd had to go across town to "pick up something."

Sara had giggled at the news; she was sure Kitsune was looking for something for her as a get well gift. She just wondered if they were all in on it. Sara yawned, feeling only the slightest discomfort and some drowsiness from her medicine. She was still awake enough, however, to be looking forward to mobility again.

"Oh! I forgot! Hey, Kirin, did you call Kira?" Sara asked from the back seat.

"Uh huh, he said he might be a little late. He's said he'd 'figure out some excuse to get out of work'," Kirin chuckled.

"Oh, you should have told him if he had work, you know, he didn't have to--" Sara protested, blushing a little in embarrassment.

"Oh he insisted on making sure with his own eyes that quote, 'his little Sara got on her own two feet again as often as he could.'

Sara nodded. "Oh," she blushed and fell silent once again.

'I guess I'm as much of a little sister to him as Setsuna is a little brother to him.'

"He seems like a pretty nice guy Sara. I'm glad _some _people from your past aren't so bad. I must say your mother's a little zany," Shen coughed and then grinned as Sara laughed.

"He is a nice guy and my mother is a little…strange," Sara agreed, musing on Kira's ever present humor and momentarily drowning out thoughts of her mother's worrying face. She turned to look out the window dreamily, glad that he'd be there after all and that her mother would be absent for her first session.

The group of five entered the physical therapy building near the hospital in which Sara was treated, then were soon led to the room Sara would be in for her appointment.

As they ladies walked in, they all paused at the same time and slow smiles came onto their face. Bella leaned her head over to Sara and giggled, "Well aren't you lucky—handsome _and_ smart."

They were met by a tall, young doctor with long, bleach blond lochs loosely pulled back from his face in a ponytail. Wisps of hair seemed to brush across his wonderfully, naturally tan skin and deliciously pink lips.

He was turned sideways away from them, scribbling onto a clipboard. Kirin blinked, and looked at Bella and Sara. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking? This man belongs in modeling not medicine," Kirin giggled.

Bella agreed and Sara distractedly nodded, still looking at her gorgeous doctor. At Bella's giggling he turned to face them, smiling at them all. Bella coughed, looking at Kirin who glanced back blushing. She whispered into Sara's ear again this time in full sight of the doctor, "I wonder if he's tan like that all over. Looks like he might have one of those surfer bodies…"

"Bella!" Sara whispered furiously and looked up at the doctor, her face a deep red. "Good morning."

"Ah, I can see you're the patient. A little banged up are we? Well we'll do the best we can to get you back to full strength as soon as possible. Good morning everyone. My name is Dr. Raphael and I have an inkling we'll be getting along quite well," he said smoothly, his voice filled with some mysterious accent that only made he seem all the more attractive.

Sara blushed, conscious of his last statement and wishing she'd perhaps tried her hand at some makeup for once this morning...

The men, Shen and Sage, eyed the doctor suspiciously, crossing their arms and simultaneously wrapping an arm around their girlfriends.

"Looks like he spends more time at the beach or in the tanning salon than at the office," Shen grumbled only within their hearing. Bella promptly punched him in the arm.

Luckily Dr. Raphael had turned away at that point, heading over to the exercise bench, allowing the others to follow him.

"Alright, today will only be an hour long session since we will only be working with your left arm and left leg. The rest of your body will need to heal first as we all know, and for now you'll only be here once a week."

"We're going to work on strengthening your right arm since its dislocation for a half hour, and then your leg for the rest of our hour together."

"Because it was dislocated, the "ball" joint called the humeral head, which is inside of a small cupped shaped socket called your glenoid, has been destabilized. A bunch of ligaments and tendons wrapped around the humeral head, tightening it into place in your socket, have been torn or stretched and the humeral head has rolled out of its place in your socket."

"You've probably experienced some muscle spasms as your muscles have been too weak to hold your shoulder in place. Today we're going to begin to tighten and strengthen your loose ligaments and increase the control of the rotator cuff and shoulder blade muscles. These muscles groups help pull the humeral head into the glenoid and will pull more tightly if they are strong."

"Alright, and last but not least, since you've experienced about a two week immobilization period now we're going to do a series of exercises under my direction. So shall we start?" Dr. Raphael asked all around the room smiling that million dollar smile

The two men scowled not answering, but the rest of the girls all nodded with Cheshire cat grins. Sara felt her cheeks flushed as he locked eyes with her.

Sara felt total ease and relaxation in Dr. Raphael's presence. She didn't doubt the young man's wisdom one bit and wasn't afraid in the least. She was moved onto a cushioned workout bench where her casted leg could be stretched out and propped up and she still had ample room for her arms.

Sara thought everything would be pretty easy at first, but somehow, one rep of 10 closed grip pulldowns had her gasping in effort and feeling already a little sore. She had only been able to reach seven.

"Harder than we thought?" Dr. Raphael smiled gently as Sara blushed, nodding sheepishly. "I've never really done sports or the like."

"Alright, only try to do ten each time, but we'll only do three sets of five for today."

Sara nodded and completed her task within five minutes. Dr. Raphael encouraged her along with her friends and Sara decided this was actually kind of fun in a weird way. But somehow, just the honest support of the people around her did wonders.

She moved on to doing two sets of five on a rowing exercise machine. She basically did movements like a rower would do. Every time the doctor told her "good job" and smiled at her Sara forgot all about her exercises for that time period and swore she had to be giving him the most idiotic grin. 'Oh for heavens sake! Why am I acting like such an idiot?'

Every time she did return his smile she blushed with embarrassment and then blushed even more in embarrassment that she was blushing. Dr. Raphael seemed to be used to this as he just smiled back and scribbled on his clipboard.

Each time this occurred, Bella would dreamily sigh and nudge Kirin only smiled in amusement. Sage and Shen would right on cue launch into violent coughing fits. Dr. Raphael would politely ask if they needed any water, there was a spring water tank in his office.

"That was really good Sara. Now before we finish, I'm going to show you two things you can do at home for further shoulder blade strength and rotator cuff strength."

"First one: Let your injured arm just hang down at your side and slowly rotate your shoulders. Be careful to keep your arm down at the side so it'll be effective. This strengthens your rotator cuff. Second one: Today I'm going to supply you with some crutches. Have one of your friends spot you so you don't fall.

"Okay, to do this properly, stand straight with your feet shoulder-width apart. Keep your arms at your sides with your palms facing your legs and your elbows slightly bent. Slowly shrug your shoulders upward. Hold for three seconds and slowly return. Repeat nine times to complete a set. Once you are comfortable doing shrugs without weights, gradually add weights to each hand. This is a great way to strengthen your shoulder as well as your upper back."

"That's all for your arm for today!" he grinned and Sara smiled back at him absentmindedly. "All for today," she repeated, giggling for no reason at all.

Bella sighed right on cue and nudged Kirin who smothered a laugh. Shen and Sage began to cough violently.

"Gentleman, you should really get a look at those coughs. You might have something serious," Dr. Raphael commented, looking up innocently.

Shen and Sage smiled back, imitating Sara's face. "Will do Doctor Lo—I mean Raphael."

"Great," he grinned again and this time it was Sara that sighed. She caught herself a little late glanced at Bella and Kirin with mortification. They grinned back evilly, disguising their laughter as best they could.

* * *

At the end of her session, as Dr. Raphael left to bring her a pair of crutches according to her height, Sara suddenly remembered that a certain someone had not appeared that day after all.

"Hey, did any of you receive a call or anything from Kira?" Sara asked.

"No I don't think so," Sage replied, glancing at the others who nodded in agreement.

"Oh…ok." Sara felt her mood just a little deflated. She had been looking forward to talking to her old friend.

'And he promised…'

'Silly Sara,' the sly voice that hadn't bothered her for some time reprimanded. 'Did you _really _think he'd take off work to see a cripple like _you_?"

And suddenly a flash of black darted into the door. Sara looked up with surprise and her inner voice was promptly shut up.

"Oh jeeze, am I late?" Kira groaned, noticing that Sara had her coat on and looked ready to leave.

Sara smiled gently. "Yeah. We're just ending, but better late than never."

"I'm really sorry Sara. How was it?" he asked, glancing around the room.

Before they could answer, Dr. Raphael walked into the room and looked up. As he was about to speak he caught sight of Kira and there was an unsettling silence in the room.

Sara glanced from one to the other and saw in Kira's eyes smug amusement and she could have sworn Dr. Raphael's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He recovered himself and nodded a brief greeting to Kira turning to smile at his patient.

"Here you are Sara. Now let's make sure they fit on you." He helped her out of the chair carefully and Sara felt herself shiver at Dr. Raphael's touch.

Kira raised an eyebrow and turned away, walking over to where the others were gathered. He settled himself beside Bella. She leaned over and whispered to him, "That's been happening aaaallll day."

Kira looked up and saw a visibly dazed Sara nodding to Dr. Raphael with a starry look in her eyes. He leaned over and whispered back, "And I bet you he does this aaaallll the time. In fact I know he does." He sat back and watched, counting how many times irony came back to bite him in the ass.

After showing her how to use the crutches and Sara was safely back into her wheelchair, Dr. Raphael escorted the group to the door. He smiled one last time at Sara telling her not forget to do her exercises and wishing her a wonderful day.

"And I hope you have a _fantastic_ day too," Sara replied almost a little too eagerly, flushing slightly as she waved goodbye.

When they were safely out of earshot Bella finally let all she'd wanted to say earlier.

"Man was he gorgeous or what? Sara, how'd it feel to a have one of the hottest men in the world smile and fawn over you?"

Sara felt her first burning for the hundredth time that day. "He wasn't fawning over me. _Me_? Yeah, right."

"Yeah, if anyone was doing any fawning it was Sara and the rest of you girls," Shen yawned. "If you ask me—"

Bella promptly thwacked him with her purse. "No one did ask you silly. Girl talk; Shoo!"

Shen grumbled something about needed to grab a drink and he'd see them at the door. Sage coughed, saying he think he needed something to quench his thirst too and quickly followed him.

"You'd think they needed something after all those coughing fits!" Bella shouted after them.

Sara was still faintly pink and had fallen silent during the whole exchange. Kira poked her cheek.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. So how was it kid?"

"Oh! It was harder than I thought but with everyone's encouragement I can say I honestly felt pretty good about the entire ordeal."

"That's great," Kira replied a bit inattentively and Sara noticed him staring off at nothing particular, absorbed by his own thoughts.

"Hey, do you know Dr. Raphael or something Kira? It seemed like he knew you when he first saw you."

Kira blinked and glanced at Sara. "Oh I don't know…I might. Hey, let me buy you lunch or something to make up for me being late."

"Oh you don't have to," Sara replied. "It's okay."

"I know I don't _have _to, but I _want_ to," Kira grinned back at her.

Bella chimed in at that, turning from her conversation with Kirin. "You two can go out and catch up or something. The four of us can head on back home and get some cleaning done. Kira can bring you home and everything. I'll tell the guys."

Sara smiled, and shrugged. "Alright I guess it's settled then.

* * *

Kira decided to take her to casual restaurant and chose a table behind a decoration of plants beside the windows, giving the two some privacy.

"How come your mother didn't come by?"

Sara smiled. "I gave her the wrong day on purpose. I just, for the first time, I'd rather not have let the doctor see how much of an overbearing zealot my Mom is right off the bat. He'd think I inherited her genes or something."

Kira chuckled at that. "You've grown up a lot since…since old times kid."

Sara smiled teasingly, resting her chin in her right palm, feigning a confused look. "Really? How so?"

Kira laughed, rubbing his chin in mock thought. He stood up and leaned backwards then tilted forwards, exaggerating his examination.

Sara giggled and waved him off with her good arm. "No really! How do I look to _you_?"

Kira crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Do you want the _honest_ truth?"

"Yes the _honest _truth," Sara laughed.

"Well I think," his look softened a bit and he really looked at her this time. A recollection of the "mystery girl" he first saw in the hospital came back to him. He'd admired her looks then, but now…

Kira shrugged and sat down, giving her an offhanded grin. "A lot healthier."

"Oh," Sara said with a little disappointment, hoping that she'd perhaps grown up a little and wasn't so unattractive after all in all of her bandages and casts. She'd been having some self-esteem issues lately and soon that snide little voice was chiming in again.

'Fishing for compliments were you? What did you expect him to say Sara? You looked like the gorgeous girls he usually has all over him?'

'No, I just, forget it. It's Kira were talking about here, what did I expect,' Sara argued back within herself.

Kira glanced up at her, noting she looked a little bummed.

'It's best for all of us if I left it at that thought,' Kira frowned with a bit of confusion.

He coughed and tapped the table, gaining Sara's attention. "Let's order and then we can talk about all the girly stuff you want."

Kira smiled when she laughed at that agreeing with him.

"Sure, let's eat."

* * *

Lunch had been nice for Sara. She felt back in high spirits after chatting casually with Kira about her own plans at the moment and his own for school, work, and anything and everything that puzzled them about life. She'd not been overtaken by the sleepiness of her pain medication with Kira present.

Sara found out she had more in common with Kira than she thought as after they'd walked around in town after lunch. She'd always just looked to Kira as "Setsuna's best friend" who she shared a friendly greeting with every now and then, and to someone who playfully teased her on occasion.

However, today she'd found out that underneath Kira's careless, embrace-life-for-all-it-was-regardless-of-the-consequences attitude, he was quite intelligent and actually had plans for entering a university. He'd been offered scholarships before that, but he'd felt like he needed a year to see what he really wanted first. He was only nineteen and he thought there was really no need to rush.

Sara had shared with him her home schooling and her hopes of maybe enrolling in a new school eventually. She wasn't sure if she'd be returning to her old home as of yet but she knew she wanted to do something meaningful with her life.

On the drive home, Sara looked at the clock and realized just how long they'd been hanging out. It was almost four.

"Wow, time does fly doesn't it?" Sara commented with surprise.

"Sure when you're having a good time. We should do this again sometime," Kira shrugged keeping his tone nonchalant.

"I'd like that," Sara smiled, busy people watching from her passenger's side window.

"Kira?"

"Yes, Sara?"

"You know, I never really thanked you for saving my life and I'd like to do that now—thank you from the bottom of my heart," she finished, turning to look at him. "Sincerely."

Kira smiled softly. "Anytime Sara, anytime."

"And…I'm glad you didn't bring up Setsuna today," she said a little more seriously.

"Oh, well, when you're ready. You're under a lot of stress right now. It's your entire prerogative."

"I know," Sara said more to herself than to him, returning to staring out the window in silence.

'I wonder…I wonder if it would have turned out differently if I'd been as strong and independent as I am today. Would I have stood up to my mother? Would I have made Setsuna confess his true feelings at that time?'

"Hey Sara, stop looking like your full of regrets," Kira smiled gently, noticing her silent brooding. "We're home."

"Yes…home," Sara smiled back apologetically. "Thanks for keeping me company. Sorry you're going to have to go out of your way to help me get into the house."

"You shouldn't apologize so much. It's really not a problem. Remember Sara, if you ever need someone, I'm there for you just as much as I'm there for Setsuna. Okay?"

"Okay," Sara beamed. "I'll hold you to that."

* * *

As Sara was getting dressed later on by herself after her evening bath, she heard a knock.

"Come in if you're a girl!"

Kitsune entered the room and stuck out her tongue. "Hey, got something for you."

"Oh you shouldn't have," Sara settled back onto her bed, sticking out her tongue back. "What did you get me?" Sara blinked, now openly curious.

Kitsune revealed a medium sized jewelry box from behind her back. She took a seat beside Sara on her bed, handing her the box. "Open it and see."

"With this arm? I think I'm going to need some help."

"Oh yeah," Kitsune chuckled, helping Sara quickly tear off the wrapping paper and open a plain white box.

Within the box was a silver bracelet of a simple, interconnected leaves, carefully constructed down to the smallest detail.

"Oh wow Kitsune, this is beautiful!"

"Do you like it?" she gushed excitedly. "Look at the inside of it!"

Sara looked where Kitsune pointed and saw her name written in curly lettering.

"Kitsune…wow, this looks expensive. Are you sure…this is ok?" Sara asked, looking at her friend with some shyness.

"Of course it is! Sara, from the time I've met you till now you've become very dear to me. And after…after your accident it became even more evident," Kitsune stared back at her, her eyes full of emotion.

Sara felt the first stinging of tears and smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you. Kitsune, you're very dear to me too."

Kitsune nodded and the two shared a long hug.

"You and me forever Sara?" Kitsune mumbled against her cheek.

"Friends forever."

"More than friends Sara, more than friends," Kitsune added softly.

* * *

When Kitsune left and Sara had finally settled down to sleep, Sara looked back on her day in the quiet of her room, alone with her feelings in the evening's dusk.

'Today was really special. Love, empathy, friendship…I wouldn't want anything to change; not one thing at all.'

* * *

Not too much happened, ne? I know, I know. But it's all a set up for something more; every story has that kind of chapter. Unfortunately for Sara, after such a calm, happy chapter full of girlish coquetry, there be conflicts between people she cares for deeply and she has fallen in the middle of. Things will, sadly, not stay the same...

Angel of Mirth


	12. Divided Loyalties

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or any of its characters; that honor goes to the wonderful Kaori Yuki and whoever else is involved. I do however own any original characters I may happen to slip in here.

* * *

AN: This could have possibly been longer than even the last chapter but I decided to just save it for the next for an easier lead in. My creative juices have really been flowing for this story so expect a few twists and quicker updates!

I'd like to thank Crying Butterfly for her very very flattering compliment, especially coming from a fellow writer. I'm happy you felt like you'd still gained some useful insight from the last chapter and I appreciate your analysis also. It helps me realize if I'm doing something right. I'd also like to thank DarkRoxy for her more in-depth review. I'm glad I am writing Kira well! I didn't want to lose his natural, biting humor but he couldn't be seen as hateful. He's a complicated young man, but I always saw him as someone who could appear cold at first, but was actually very caring underneath but afraid to show it; at least that's what I've gathered from the manga so far. Thank you for also letting me know the last chapter still did a sufficient job.

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

Hope End

Chapter 12: Divided Loyalties

* * *

Sara smiled up at Kitsune from her seat upon her bedroom chair. She laughed as Kitsune tossed her tank top right onto her face.

"I wouldn't worry about how cute you look just yet. You have a while to go before you'll have to be worried about looks," Kitsune laughed "You'd still look good in anything," she smiled.

Sara smiled back. "Thank you. You're very pretty too Kitsune. Your voice and your eyes are incredibly charming."

Kitsune glowed from the compliment, smiling a bit more. "Oh stop it Sara, you don't mean it."

"I do! Now stop kidding yourself. I think I'll need to use the wheelchair for maybe a week more. My fractured hand is still bothering me," Sara sighed.

"Alright. I'll wheel you out to the front. Who is it that's picking you up again?" Kitsure asked, looking for Sara's shoe.

"Kira's taking me. He's off today and my mother will be making her first appearance at one of my sessions," Sara groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Oh…Kira. Your old friend right?" Kitsune asked as she finally found Sara's sneaker and kneeled to place it on her left foot.

"Yep. It's weird, because you know, I finally feel like I'm getting to know him. I realize now just how much of a stranger both of us were to one another despite are link through my brother."

Kitsune nodded, before looking at Sara with a smile. "Let's get you into your wheel chair and then I'll carry your crutches. You sure all you want is a bagel?"

Sara nodded. "Okay, and I'm sure all I want is a bagel," she grinned, "and a cup of orange juice would be good."

Kitsune helped Sara into her wheelchair and wheeled her into the kitchen for breakfast. Sara told her about her visit the other day as Kitsune toasted and her bagel and covered it with cream cheese. She poured Sara and herself a cup of orange juice, and joined Sara at the table, munching on her own bagel happily as she listened to Sara's story.

"And the doctor, who's name was Raphael, finished the session showing me one other exercise and today we're going to be doing leg exercises. He was really nice and cheerful _and_ he had a great smile."

Kitsune chuckled. "I'm sure he did. You gave a good picture of him in your story. I'm sure you'll—" but Kitsune's comment was cut off by the distinct sound of a horn.

"Oh! I think Kira's here. Is there anything in my teeth?" Sara asked anxiously, smiling widely for Kitsune to examine her.

Kitsune shook her head and smiled. "No there isn't. You didn't spill or drop anything on yourself either. You look fine in your shorts and tank top and your hair is still in a neat ponytail."

Sara grinned. "Thanks again Kitsune. I owe you one. I'll try to stop being so fussy. I am enough of a mess already."

"No, you're never a mess Sara," Kitsune gently admonished, taking the elevator with Sara down to the first floor. They arrived quickly and soon Kitsune was pushing the young girl out into the early morning sunshine.

Sara beamed once again cheerfully. "It's really a beautiful day, isn't it Kitsune?"

Kira smiled at the two women and honked his horn. He quickly directed Sara's attention back to the vehicle and from her blissful examination of the city streets.

"Hey there pretty ladies. All ready Sara?" he called.

"Sure I am. I'm sitting up front with you right?" Sara asked. Kira nodded and got out of the car to help Kitsune place Sara into the front seat, the already moved back to accommodate her casted leg.

Sara's companions gently helped her into the car and Kira took the wheelchair from Kitsune and folded it up, placing it into the backseat.

He climbed back into the driver's seat and smiled and waved at Kitsune, Sara doing the same.

"Thanks for the help Kira," Kitsune said, smiling slightly. "Have a great day Sara. I'll see you later."

"My pleasure Kitsune," Kira grinned again and waited for Sara to say her goodbyes before speeding off.

"See yah later Kitsune! Thanks for the help this morning!" Sara shouted, waving to her as they finally zoomed away.

Kitsune waved after the two young cohorts with a gentle smile on her face. Unbeknownst to them, the moment they were out of sight, Kitsune's dazzling smile had become an unhappy frown.

She finally placed her arm back down against her side and with a heavy sigh, made her way back into the house to nap a little more and then get ready for work.

* * *

"This is actually a _good_ thing all of your friends are working today; I get to have you _all_ to myself," Kira grinned with mock wickedness.

Sara laughed as Kira wheeled her toward the almost familiar physical therapy room.

"I won't let you turn me Kira Sakuya," Sara threatened playfully, giving him a wry smile over her shoulder.

Kira grinned wider. "You can try, but I've led many a lady down a path of mischief."

"And here we are, right on time," Kira announced, opening the door for Sara and allowing her to wheel herself inside.

Sara's mother glanced at the opening door and abruptly broke off her dialogue with Dr. Raphael. She rushed out of his glass-enclosed office to Sara with an anxious look on her face.

"Sara! Sara darling!" She yelled, her hands clasped as if in prayer. Her eyes were already filled with tears of joy and Sara blushed in embarrassment as her mother dropped to her knees right in front of her.

"Oh Sara! You look so healthy! So wonderful! So—so—so _okay_!" Sara's mother gushed, laying her head into Sara's lap and laughing foolishly.

"It's been so long. I'm so happy I could be here with you today," her mother mumbled against her leg, Sara gently patting her mother on the back and stroking her hair.

"It's alright mother. It really is. See? I'm fine, now calm down." Sara spoke soothingly and smiled with reassurance at her mother, her mother lifting her tear streaked face to look at Sara more directly.

"I'm happy you could also be here today. Let's have a good time, okay?" Sara asked her, nodding until her mother was soon nodding in agreement with her, a shaky smile upon her own lips.

"Yes, yes Sara. How silly I'm being," she laughed, standing up once again and smoothing her partially wrinkled clothing.

"We will have an excellent time here. Oh, hello Kira!" Sara's mother said brightly, shaking a slightly baffled Kira's hand.

"It's so nice to see you again. You are such an outstanding example of what young men should aspire to be today. I can't thank you enough for all you've done for my Sara; You and this Dr. Raphael here both have done so much," Sara's mother smiled, turning around to the doctor who had just entered the room.

"He was a pleasure to speak to Sara," her mother stated, looking at Sara now and still shaking Kira's hand. "I hope you like him too Sara—do you?"

Sara reddened, humiliated even further by her mother's irrational behavior. "I like him very much mother. Please sit so we may begin the session."

"Oh! Yes! I'm sorry. Please begin Dr. Raphael," Sara's mother apologized, bustling off to take a seat on the bench Sara's friends had gathered upon at the last session.

Kira looked at Dr. Raphael, smiling slightly. "It's nice seeing you again doc," Kira said, offering out his hand to Raphael.

The blonde-haired doctor looked at his hand with a slight pause, before finally taking it and shaking it firmly. "It is nice seeing you again…Kira."

Sara watched the exchange, her eyes widening with slight surprise. "So you two _do_ know one other," she stated rather than asked.

"We've met," Raphael said shortly and soon moved behind Sara and gently pushed her over to their workout bench once again.

Dr. Raphael took his clipboard out from under his arm and examined his notes. Kira took the hint and moved off to sit beside Mrs. Mudou.

"So last time we did a greater workout on your left rotator cuff and shoulder blade than we did on your left leg. Today, we'll be doing just the opposite."

Mrs. Mudou sat up ramrod straight in rapt attention of Sara and Dr. Raphael's interaction. She was already taking notes herself and really hadn't looked at Kira since her previous greeting.

Kira welcomed the silence as he found Sara's mother _a bit_ overwhelming (AN: Perhaps the understatement of the year).

Dr. Raphael was showing Sara all seated exercises to adapt to her other injuries. He had her slowly point her toes forward until she felt a slight tension. When she told him she felt the pull, he had her hold her position for twenty to thirty seconds.

He next had her rest her heel onto the floor and pull her foot and toes back toward her body. He once again made her hold her position for twenty to thirty seconds.

Sara giggled, and Dr. Raphael smiled at her as she quipped that she felt like a ballerina warming up for a concert. The two continued to share a chuckle throughout her exercises, Sara especially amused when Dr. Raphael told her whenever she was on a tiresome date, she could just do these exercises under the table, and even trace the alphabet and as many numbers she wanted with her feet to keep her in shape whilst keeping her from crying in boredom.

Kira pointedly yawned during their childish banter and purposely tried to look as unresponsive to Raphael's jokes as possible. Raphael caught his yawn when he had been particularly loud and had narrowed his eyes slightly before returning his attention to Sara.

Sara was oblivious to the whole affair, her next concentration being on strengthening all of her leg muscles. Dr. Raphael had her now extend her good leg out in front of her and hold it for about twenty to thirty seconds once again for as many reps as she could manage.

He finally helped her onto the floor, and they both placed their feet on a towelm and using a stretch band they pushed their feet forward for resistance exercise against it to help build muscle.

By the time they were all finished and Sara was safely seated back into her chair, Sara was grinning happily and seemed to be radiant with both her glee and the light gleam of sweat on her smooth, creamy skin.

Kira gazed at Sara a bit admiringly, deciding she looked much better after a little laughter and exercise.

'She looks as if she's just been on a trip to the fair and isn't ready to go home yet,' Kira mused.

'The only problem is, I wish it wasn't that dumb intern that had made her so full of joy like that,' Kira frowned.

Raphael wheeled Sara back over to where her mother and Kira sat, Sara's mother rising to her feet with a bright smile on her face. She immediately took Raphael's hand into both her own and shook it vigorously.

"You looked so professional and excellent! You're such a handsome and talented young man. I can't thank you enough for working with my daughter today!" Mrs. Muduo prattled, simply beaming at Raphael.

Sara's face colored with mortification. "Oh mother, please stop."

Raphael smiled gently at her mother and then at Sara. "It's alright Sara. I'm flattered, it was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Muduo, and as always a delight working with such an enthusiastic patient such as yourself Sara."

Mrs. Muduo was simply drunk with joy and patted Sara's shoulder affectionately. "Isn't she just perfect?"

Kira made a gagging gesture so that only Sara could see and Sara had to struggle not to laugh. Kira grinned at her and Sara smiled back.

Mrs. Muduo was ignorant of the entire exchange, but Raphael shot Kira a look of disdain in secret. He was all smiles once again as he turned back to Sara, placing a hand upon her shoulder.

"Well Sara, you can do all of those exercises at home. I prepared a list for you so you can remember it all and I wish you a marvelous day."

"And I wish _you _a marvelous day Dr. Raphael! Are you going along with Kira back to your friends' place Sara? Would you like to go out for lunch today?" Mrs. Mudou asked her daughter, slowly wheeling her out after Raphael handed her the list.

"It was a great session as always Dr. Raphael! See you next week!" Sara called back over her shoulder. "Mother, let's wait just outside here for Kira. I'll go to lunch with you. Let's talk about some possible restaurants as we wait."

Mrs. Mudou nodded and followed Sara's directions, leaving Kira to talk alone with Raphael. Sara seemed to know that the two familiar acquaintances needed to talk about...something.

Kira gave him a smug smile and crossed his arms in self-satisfaction. "I see a certain someone has a little interest in a certain friend of mine."

Raphael turned away from him and continued to walk back to his office, Kira lazily following him at a leisurely pace.

"I don't have to answer to you," Raphael replied calmly.

"Oh yes you do. Sara's well-being is one of my top concerns right now, not only for me, but for a good friend of mine. I just can't let her pick up fleas from just any old dog," Kira answered back sarcastically.

Raphael sat down calmly at his desk, pulling some paperwork towards him. He shot Kira a hard glare at his comment. "Then I wonder why she even knows any slimeball like you at all," Raphael said back derisively.

"I don't care what you think and it's sad to see you're still holding a grudge over your girl falling in love with me. I did nothing to entice her. _Obviously_ she was in need of something and I gave it to her," Kira responded pointedly.

"It's not my job to worry about another person's integrity and anyone else's relationship; I hardly even knew you, and it sure as hell didn't look like you two were involved from the way you treated one another."

"It seemed to me like you'd broken up that very afternoon and there was a rumor around campus that it had been over since last week," Kira said more seriously, placing his hand on Raphael's desk and looking him challengingly in the eye.

Raphael grit his teeth angrily and held Kira's gaze. "_Yes_, we were having some problems. _Yes_, we had broken up the week before, but we were about to get back together! And then you had to come along and ruin things!"

"Hey, I don't intentionally involve myself into a relationship that doesn't concern me. I wanted what she was willing to give and I wasn't going to try and over-analyze things and think of how some guy who treated her like crap would feel or even how her Papa-dearest would feel for that matter," Kira shrugged, taking his hands off Raphael's desk.

"You're just a dirty agent to a complicated equation resulting in a terrible outcome. And anyway, you don't know _crap_ about relationships or taking care of anyone for that matter—including yourself! Look at you! You went from taking one year off from entering a university to four!" Raphael responded heatedly.

"I can take better care of Sara than you can. And hey, as long as I haven't stopped desiring to learn about life and not just learning about numbers and books--I'm a better person that you. You think getting some swanky degree makes a person better than somebody else. Well I'll tell you right now, it doesn't buddy," Kira replied back just as crossly.

"Fine! Let's bet on it then! We each spend two weeks worth of time with her and we'll see who she's willing to become the girlfriend of," Raphael challenged.

"It's a deal. We start this at her next session. I won't put any moves on her until then, nor will I mention this to her," Kira agreed, holding out his hand for Raphael to shake on it.

Raphael took Kira's hand and shook it firmly. "Let's see who can be the better man this time."

* * *

Oooh! Bam! In your face! Hehe. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I am also very eager to write the next one! Some exciting things are about to happy and a few comical as well as questioning events. Please REVIEW and motivate me even more! I also really do like knowing if I've done something right through your responses. It really helps me as a writer. Till we meet again...

Angel of Mirth


	13. Smoke and Mirrors

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or any of its characters; that honor goes to the wonderful Kaori Yuki and whoever else is involved. I do however own any original characters I may happen to slip in here.

* * *

AN: I had a hard time coming up with a title and wasted about a half hour putting this up -sheepish smile-, other than the extra time used for the the typical self-betaing. Well anyway, I was happy to write this and was eager to update. I have to thank some people in particular for this (other than all before them too)!

Dark Roxy, another eye-opening, in-depth review as usual! I love them. I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter and your little tidbit about who you at first swore Raphael and Kira were arguing about gave me a nice idea. Thanks! It's pretty interesting the different inferences readers may make and it can give authors like me an idea; I wholeheartedly welcome it. I'm happy that I haven't made Raphael ridiculously OOC because I haven't been able to read much of him in the manga. He seems very calm and nonchalant about things but I think there's other facets to his personality I can play on that I think are there. Hehe, enough dissection! I also read about how you're upset with Kira somewhat and your sadness for Setsuna. Just wait and see and maybe everything won't be so black and white and decided so soon as of yet, mmkay? -smiles-.

NEW READER ALERT! Very cool and I just love it when others come to check out what I've written. I feel like my story still has enough of a presence to still attract the same loyal readers as well as some curious newcomers. Thanks Angelikyte Alexiel! Your review just kept the ball rolling for me to move quicker with this update. I'll write for you and everyone else! I love your name!

Okay, on with this thing already!

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

Hope End

Chapter 13: Smoke and Mirrors

* * *

"Sara, you've made a lot of progress since our last visit," Raphael complimented, as she worked on the rowing machine with greater ease.

Sara looked up and smiled shyly. "Thank you. I've been working really hard to get better. I really can't wait to get back to normal again. I mean, this morning was the first time I've even looked decent in ages!"

"Oh no, you have the most charming energy about you Sara. Your personality shines out joyfully and embraces all around, making them happy too; clothing only adds to your inborn allure that's already there," Dr. Raphael said, looking up to observe her and take notes.

"Thank you. I'm not used to such compliments," Sara replied, smiling back up at him warmly. Raphael returned her smile with a small wink.

"We all can't wait until you're back together again Sara!" Mrs. Mudou exclaimed. This time she was standing up nearby and taking notes on the arm exercises she had not been able to witness the first time.

Sara smiled at all around, momentarily holding her gaze with Kira's across the room. He sat back on the familiar bench of last week and gave her a brief nod of acknowledgment. Sara's brow furrowed slightly in bewilderment at this uncharacteristic gesture of his suddenly, but she soon returned his nod after a brief pause.

This time he wasn't making any silly faces at her or giving her any playful grins.

In fact, Sara felt as if something we're bothering him. He wasn't the usually comfortable, relaxed and cavalier Kira she typically encountered. He looked a little solemn in fact, as if he his mind were preoccupied with the most grave of impasses. His hands were tightly gripping his knees and his knuckles were even a little white from the tension.

"Sara? You have one more rep and then we can try some of those exercises you do at home today—except with weights. I'll keep a close supervision on you Sara, so don't worry, and they're only seven pounds," Raphael said, smiling at her with reassurance. He rested a hand on her shoulder as she finished, squeezing it gently as he smiled.

'Oh I'll bet you'll keep a very close eye on her, won't you Raphael? Come on Kira, you got to make your move too. It's not like you to sit back and let some guy take what's yours,' Kira thought sourly.

'And since when was she yours?' the smallest of voices interjected into Kira's thoughts.

'Ever since…well ever since—well she's not mine but I can watch over her. I'm kind of like, a guardian angel to her maybe,' Kira answered back to the questioning voice.

'Sure, if you really think she's all that dependent on anyone anymore…' the small voice added and Kira promptly coughed, standing up and silencing the small voice.

Sara had smiled up at Raphael, blushing slightly as he placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. But no matter how friendly it was, Sara had to admit she felt some distant butterflies at such a handsome man's touch.

Sara nevertheless ended her gaze with Raphael's and looked up at Kira at his brief cough.

"Are you alright Kira? The air is so dry in here...do you think you have that cough too?" Sara asked innocently, recalling the memory of Sage and Shen's incessant coughing. Unknowingly to Sara, Raphael was scowling over her shoulder at Kira.

Kira grinned, keeping his eyes on Sara and ignoring Raphael. "I think you're right. Hey doc, can I get a cup of water out of your office?"

"Sure. Walk into wherever you please," Raphael said pointedly, his meaning only clear between him and Kira.

Kira's grin only widened and ambled off into Raphael's office for a paper cup full of refreshment.

Sara's mother interrupted their little exchange with a sudden inquiry of her own.

"Now I know that Sara is doing these exercises to strengthen her shoulder blades, right?" Mrs. Muduo asked with some misunderstanding.

"Yes—and no Mrs. Mudou. These exercises are increasing Sara's shoulder blade strength and more so the muscles around her shoulder blade, which is a bone. Also, these arm exercises are increasing her rotator cuff strength also," Dr. Raphael answered, smiling calmly at the curious woman.

"Now, why again would we need to do this? I thought the ball joint came out not this rotator cuff," Sara's mother asked again, an ever-increasing look of bafflement coming to her face.

Dr. Raphael smiled calmly and began the initial speech he'd given to Sara the first day she'd come here.

Sara listened with some boredom to the entire exchange, more than familiar now with the dysfunctions of her body. She decided she'd join Kira in the office, as he was still inside enjoying his cup of H20.

"Excuse me—mother, Dr. Raphael—but I think I'll wheel myself over and get a cup of water if you don't mind," Sara interrupted, smiling up at them both lightly.

"Oh that won't be necessary Sara. I'll go and—" Dr. Raphael began quickly, already tiring of repeating himself to this more than involved woman.

Sara held up her hand. "I'd welcome the independence. It's not so far, and you know, you still have questions, right mother? This is the perfect time for a break." And with that Sara carefully hopped into her wheelchair and was already wheeling off.

"Excellent point Sara. Enjoy your drink!" Mrs. Muduo replied cheerfully. "Now where were we doctor?" she asked Raphael, smiling cordially back at him again.

Dr. Raphael inwardly cringed. "I think I was explaining why Sara might have had/ has had muscle spasms…"

* * *

Kira drank three swigs of water from the small paper cups, more so to cool his nerves and his mind that his temperature.

'Come on Kira, get it together man. There's no need to be so anxious. He may be flirting with her a bit, OK, hell—_a lot_—but that in no way means that she's already interested. She's your typical, naive girl, flustered by a little attention. Yeah that's it,' Kira reassured himself.

Deciding he was done drinking for now, but not done curing his boredom, Kira wandered over to Raphael's desk.

He walked around to the back of it and plopped down into his chair. "Mmm, sweet! Leather!" Kira grinned and leaned back comfortably.

After enjoying the lovely comfort for a few moments he was suddenly tickled by that insatiable bug called curiosity.

"Eenie, meanie, miney, mo…hmm, that one!" Kira decided, reaching for the handle of Raphael's lower left cabinet.

"People _always_ keep the good stuff here."

Kira tugged on the handle but where he expected easy access, he was met with the firm pull of a lock.

"Damn it. There has to be a key though…" he thought, already eyeing the keyhole there. He reached for the thinner drawer in front of him and struck gold.

"Ah ha! I guess he never anticipates this kind of thing," Kira grinned, and picked up the small silver key to swiftly insert it into the lock.

He had a bit of luck this time, as it was the right key the first time around. He easily opened the drawer. Kira eagerly pulled it open and was confronted with several brown folders.

He picked up each one and flipped through them lazily. "Hmm, patient's records—boring—patient's records—more than boring—patient's records—_doubly_ boring," Kira noted off, placing each uninteresting packet back where he had found it.

The last one seemed to hold some promise, as the feel of the objects inside were different. He not only felt the typical sheets of information, but a few small rectangles with a tougher and thicker feel.

He carefully opened this folder this time, not wanting to spill out its contents. On top of a few documents, Kira spotted a familiar name. Laying on top of the papers was a semi-thick, white envelope.

Kira saved the envelope for later, and instead focused his attention on the data. He recognized the name upon it almost immediately.

'Why it's you…he treated you? Here? But….why? No it can't be you. Lots of people have the same name.'

He read further down the file, and saw the notes about the patient's history. "**Injury**: Broken left leg. **Treatment**: strength training for opposite leg and physical therapy after cast removed," Kira recited aloud to himself.

"This patient is a nineteen-year-old female who explained to me she was injured whilst performing a complicated floor exercise in her martial arts class. She had fallen incorrectly as a younger child watching the demonstration--whom had brought a small hamster along (without her parent's knowledge)--had run out to capture it as the hamster ran out onto the floor whilst she was performing a spinning roundhouse to land into a spinning hook kick."

'It's her…wow it's really her. I remember how dedicated she was to her martial arts and regularly did performances for kids to raise money for charity,' Kira thought with clear amazement on his face, 'I should see—"

"Kira, tsk tsk. Snooping through other people's files? I hope you didn't read mine," Sara grinned at him as she wheeled herself into the room.

Kira jumped with surprise, snapping his head up immediately at the unexpected interruption. "Sara," he said in a soft gasp.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" Sara apologized. "I didn't mean to. I only came in for a drink. My mom is asking Dr. Raphael a million questions and he's telling her a bunch of things I already know," Sara said as she rolled her eyes.

"What were you reading anyway?" Sara asked, eyeing the folder still opened in Kira's hands.

"Oh, just some boring patient's. 90-year-old grandma, broken hip, the usual," Kira grinned, carefully placing the folder's contents back into the folder the way he found them.

Sara laughed at that and focused on filling up her paper cup with water. As she was busy with her own chore, Kira put the folder back into the cabinet and closed the door, locking it shut and placing the key back into the desk as quick as liquid silver. He bounded out of the chair soon afterward, even positioning it somewhat like the way he'd found it.

"You shouldn't drink_ too_ much Sara. You might have to take a leak—and imagine the fiasco then," Kira grinned walking around to the front of the desk and leaning against it casually with arms crossed.

Sara glanced up with a grin and giggled once again. "I know. I should just dehydrate for the greater good of everyone. You're so funny Kira," Sara added softly, smiling up at her older friend.

Kira returned her smile with a half-grin of his own.

'Well it's now or never Kira.'

"Hey Sara, would you like to go out for dinner Friday night? I mean we always go out for lunch, so why not have a change and eat dinner?" Kira asked.

"Oh Kira, look at me. I'm the robotic woman, it would be too much trouble," Sara replied, the look in her eyes apologetic as she bit her lower lip remorsefully.

"In fact, how about I _cook _you dinner at my humble abode. I agree, it would be too much trouble to go out for dinner because _I'd _have to wait so long for you to get ready," Kira winked and Sara grinned back at him.

"And well really, it would be more fun. We could watch a move or something before I ship you off back to your roomies," he added casually.

"You know what, I think that could work. I'd welcome the chance to get out of the house. All I do half the time is read, study, and work on my exercises. These things do get boring," Sara replied dryly.

Kira smiled. "Great. I'll come by after work around saaaay, sixish?"

"That would be perfect. Shen and Bella are home around then and they can help me get ready. Come by at 6:30," Sara suggested.

"Sure, great, perfect," Kira agreed.

"I hope you all didn't binge on the water in my tank. I didn't know it tasted that great," Raphael's voice said suddenly. He smiled with amusement at Sara, but as he looked at Kira, his eyes told a different story of quiet suspicion and annoyance.

Sara and Kira looked up with surprise as the blond doctor walked into his office. Sara smiled sheepishly as Kira just smirked.

"Sorry, we just got to talking and time flew by. Do we still have time for the last part of my training?" Sara asked.

Raphael looked at his watch and shook his head in the negative. "It wouldn't be a sufficient amount of a time. You did a lot more than usual today anyway. I can just give you the weights for now to take home."

Sara's mother soon walked into the office too, just finishing digging out her keys from her purse and stuffing away her notes.

"I'm sorry I took up so much time during your session Sara, Dr. Raphael," she added, looking up at everyone's faces ruefully.

"It's alright mother, you heard what Dr. Raphael said," Sara replied gently.

"Yes, it's fine Mrs. Muduo. I'm happy to have helped you today as much as I had. Let me find the weights. You two can go to the door; I'll meet you there," Raphael suggested.

Mrs. Muduo nodded and went around to the back of Sara's wheelchair, carefully wheeling her out the door and sharing with her daughter all the interesting things she learned in the last half hour.

Kira looked at Raphael smugly. "I see you said two and not three. Do you have something to say to me…ask me?" Kira smirked, one eyebrow raised in ridicule.

"Well did you do it? That confounded woman kept me busy, so I guess it's safe to assume you did. I wouldn't be surprised if you planned this," Raphael replied bitterly.

"Well, in answer to your last question—_no_ I didn't plan her little questioning—and _yes_ I did "it", if by** it** you mean asking Sara out for Friday night," Kira replied, still smiling with deep satisfaction.

"Fine; we both get our chances. Three nights next week are yours. Next week three are mine," Raphael added crossly, moving past Kira to sit down at his desk and take care of some paperwork once again.

Kira moved away from his desk and headed to the door. "I'll pick up the weights for you and give them to Sara—you seemed to have forgotten in your little temper tantrum."

"Oh, and by the way, quite interesting folder you got there down in the left corner," Kira grinned, and walked out without waiting for a retort.

Raphael froze and stared at the space that Kira had just occupied. "That scoundrel…he didn't? He did!" Raphael whispered furiously, quickly unlocking the cabinet that Kira had opened a short while earlier.

He immediately went to the last folder holding the white envelope. He checked to make sure all the papers were there and then checked that all the contents were in the white envelope. He sighed, feeling a little more at ease.

"It doesn't matter. He can contact her if he likes. Let him sabotage his own chances," Raphael smirked with grim satisfaction.

* * *

**I** don't even know how I feel about this chapter, let alone do I have any idea how **you** guys do. Please let me know in your sparkly **reviews!**

Angel of Mirth


	14. Second Thoughts and Other Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or any of its characters; that honor goes to the wonderful Kaori Yuki and whoever else is involved. I do however own any original characters I may happen to slip in here.

* * *

AN: Every time I wrote this up, I was dissatisfied. I still am even now! Grr, I wish I wasn't. I hope it's decent after all, at least for now. Anyways, as always, I have a few people to thank:

Angelikyte, when you turned it around and called _Raphael_ a scoundrel I got an idea! Thanks for the inspiration! You inspire me just as much as I inspire you. I hope I can read something of yours quite soon. Thanks for reviewing! -happily glomps back- hehe.

Lethal Dose, formerly DarkRoxy -smile- thank you for the review; it was just as helpful as always. Yes, the girl may be revealed quite soon or a little later, it all depends. Thank you, I'm happy the last chapter wasn't such a bomb as I feel like this one is -sweatdrop- but anywhoe, I hope to bring Kira back to the same man you're familiar with! I'm not a big fan of too much oocness. Thank you for the advice by the way! Our trains of thought actually seemed to be oddly similar! This _must_ be a drama after all hehe.

And last but not least, I am celebrating the joyous return of Squall'sScar! YAY! I love seeing my old readers again! I feel all reassured you have not given up on me -grin-. I love all of your reviews! You brought up the review count to a nice fat, 38, and I'm hoping everyone will follow your lead. I loved every comment and it brought a lot of different emotions over me. If only everyone reviews as much as you have -smile-.

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

Hope End

Chapter 14: Second Thoughts and Other Returns

* * *

'Kira…what are you doing here man? What in the hell are you doing? Did you forget about Setsuna already?' he mentally chastised himself.

He was standing at the entrance of Sara's building a half hour early, his hands deep in his pockets, his head lowered in pensive contemplation. A sudden, chilly wind caressed his overheated skin, reminding him of the coming fall and that the bliss of the summer was quickly fading out of his grasp.

It was odd; the cold gust was momentary and isolated. The prolonged rays of radiant sunshine (in homage to the season) still warmly shined down upon him, and the air soon also returned to more welcoming, temperate gusts.

Kira shook his head, returning to more serious musings as he lifted his head slowly up to the sky, closing his eyes as he immersed himself back into his thoughts.

He had pulled his hair back in its old scholarly ponytail and donned his eyeglasses. He had on a pair of old khakis and a loose, pale blue dress shirt.

He looked like the old Kira, fresh out of graduation; the perfect reflection of an intellectual…at least on the outside.

He hadn't especially gone to the trouble of dressing up, but all the same he felt like he **needed** to look his age…he needed to resemble that young man who should be attending a university in the fall—

_Not_ spending an evening with the little sister of his best friend.

Tonight was going to be tricky.

'She needs to remember who I am; Kira Sakuya, age 19, offensive delinquent, best friend of her brother; I drink like a fish, smoke like a factory, and have more women in one night than what is reasonable or safe.'

'I don't want any attachments. With women, you've got to be careful Kira…They easily become emotionally involved from the most platonic of friendships,' he reminded himself resentfully.

'Sure, I can finish _and_ win this bet…'

'But it can't go any further than that,' Kira reminded himself firmly.

He dug out one of his cigarettes and his old lighter from his pocket, soon placing the end of his cig above the orange-red blaze of his lighter.

He replaced his lighter back into his pocket after lighting up, sighing with mock relaxation as he brought the nicotine stick to his lips, inhaling with the deepest fulfillment.

He blew out the dreary gust of tobacco smoke slowly, believing it calmed him, though scientifically smoking did just the opposite to the human nerves. But for now, Kira was convinced it did wonders for his psyche.

He watched the breeze dissipate the ash cloud of his cigarette and soon closed his eyes to allow the zephyr to embrace him also, to gently billow his hair and clothes around him as instinctively as it did the vaporous puff.

As he stood with one hand in his pocket, the other balancing the cigarette upon his lips, he felt like he could just fade away with the gray ghost of his smoke.

'Ah, the simple life. It can be so easy when you just return to the basics. I feel halfway home already.'

He turned around slowly at the sound of a car's engine behind him. "Hey Kitsune."

"Hello Kira," Kitsune greeted, turning off her small, compact car's engine. She slipped out of the vehicle and locked it firmly behind her.

"How are you? Hey, can I have a breath of that? I just got off work and my nerves are shot," Kitsune asked, her voice already slightly raspy from years of cigarette abuse.

"I'm alright. Yeah, sure," he replied agreeably, sharing his smoke with her. Kitsune took two puffs before handing it back.

"Thanks," she replied and moved off towards the entrance once again.

"You're usually not here so early," Kira commented after her and Kitsune paused in front of the entrance to turn around once again.

She smiled. "You're right. But we've got a new bartender and the manager's there monitoring him tonight, giving him his first chance. I get to leave early and still get paid; so of course I have no problem with that."

Kira grinned. "Yeah, I'd do the same thing. See yah later Kitsune."

"Later Sakuya Kira," Kitsune replied, and went up into the residence to her and her roommates' high rise.

After she left, Kira threw down the materialization of a nervous habit and ground it out firmly into the pavement with his heel. He reminded himself he actually showed up for something important and did not need to smell like a smokestack even if he was going to act like one.

Kira continued to stand where he was motionlessly, watching Kitsune disappear within the apartment building. He shoved his hands back into his pockets and shut his eyes all over again.

'Back to square one.'

* * *

Kitsune glanced at her watch as she waited inside of the elevator transporting her up to her spacious abode.

'Perfect. It's only 6:20,' she thought cheerfully.

The elevator soon reached the floor she desired and she hummed happily, walking up to the flat with light steps. She was in a good mood and eager to share her good news. She reached the door at long last and slipped her key into the apartment lock, unfastening it and letting herself in.

"Hello guys! Whoever's home, it's Kitsune! I got off work early tonight!" she called out loudly.

"Hey Kitsune!" Sara's voice answered her. "I'm in my room! Come look at me!" Sara added with excitement clear in her voice.

Kitsune placed her purse on the kitchen table by Shen's napping form, and continued to walk towards Sara's room in the back.

"Now what is it she wants me to see," Kitsune smiled, hastening her steps. She reached Sara's bedroom and knocked softly on the door.

"Come iiiinn," Bella sang out unexpectedly.

Kitsune blinked, a little puzzled as she let herself in.

"Bella what are you—oh my goodness," Kitsune gasped, her previous statement cut off by her surprise.

"You look _stunning _Sara," Kitsune beamed, placing a hand over her quickly beating heart.

"Do you think so?" Sara replied with uncertainty, biting her lower lip in doubt. She was balancing herself up on her crutches so Bella could easily adjust any stray hairs or smooth out any wrinkles.

"Oh Sara, don't be so blind about your own looks. I'm done with your hair. Here, let me get you a mirror," Bella scolded with playful exasperation. She patted Sara's hair with satisfaction before walking out of the room to her own bedroom for the mirror.

"Wow Sara, my gosh! You **really** look nice," Kitsune compliment again, folding her arms and slowly moving around Sara to regard her from every angle.

Sara did look beautiful…as ethereally pleasing to the eye as an angel. She knew she wasn't going to be going _out _for dinner, but in spite of that, she'd wanted to look nice for her first time really going away from the house for entertainment.

She had on a pair of dark-blue, bootcut jeans. The pants sat low on her waist and drew attention to the curve of her hips, riding them at the perfect angle. However, to accommodate her broken leg, Belly had carefully cut and hemmed the right pants leg so that only one of her slim, long legs were constricted by the tight denim. As Kitsune moved behind her, she saw the beautiful, pink embroidery on the back pockets, resembling the vines of ivy.

Her top was a honey yellow racer-back tee. It provided room for the cast on her left arm, but still had a stylish fit over her upper body, bringing out the ample curve of her bust. In curly cue lettering were the words, _Instant Karma _in reference to one of her favorite artists.

She had on the silver bracelet of leaves Kitsune had given her around her left wrist and a pair of sapphire studded earrings in her earlobes for jewelry. On her feet she wore one shoe of a pair of dark auburn, stretch, mid-calve boots with a sensible two-inch heel.

But, despite all of these other details, it was really Sara's hair and make-up that brought it to the level of perfection all had been admiring.

Bella had put all of part-time job's skills as a hair stylist to use; she had first meticulously straightened Sara's curly, shoulder-blade length hair, and cut Sara five-inch long bangs on the right side of her face.

The slightly shorter lochs fell over her eye gently, giving her a womanly attractiveness beyond her years. Bella then had given Sara's hair a more controlled wave in longer strands throughout her carefully sculpted tresses.

After three weeks' worth of repeated washings, the temporary dye Sara had used to pigment her hair brunette so long ago, was now fading away to reveal the golden-strands of Sara's natural hair color.

Sara had thrown out her contacts—as she no longer needed them—and her bright hazel eyes shown out brightly once again. Bella had brushed on a faint, pink eye shadow around Sara's temple and upper eyelid and brushed in a fainter golden tone on the lower part of Sara's lid, fading the two shades together into the perfect semblance of a dusky sunset.

Bella had also smoothed on a clear lip gloss over Sara's cherry-red lips, the faintest shimmer of glitter revealing itself as the glow from her bedroom lamp shown onto her face.

"This is actually a good thing you're so dressed up Sara," Kitsune finally commented after fully examining Sara. She stood in front of her once again with a smile on her face.

"Oh, wait, I have to—" Sara began but Kitsune held up a hand to cut her off.

"Don't say anything, but…I know we haven't spent a lot of time together these past few weeks because of my bartender job and you being as you are—injured and not able to come to work where we usually talked and stuff—so actually," Kitsune bubbled on enthusiastically, "this evening I was let out early because we got a new bartender and I reserved a spot for us at our favorite restaurant!"

"It's the one we all only went out to only once because it was so expensive, but to celebrate, I thought you and I could go there and relive that wonderful experience all over again!" Kitsune finished, dancing on her feet excitedly, simply breathless with exhilaration.

Sara smiled faintly for a moment but the look in her eyes was regretful. She twisted her hands nervously and lowered her eyes from Kitsune's.

"Well you see Kitsune…" Sara began with nervous uncertainty and Kitsune looked back at her with obvious confusion, Sara's subdued reaction not being the one she'd anticipated at all.

"What's wrong Sara?" Kitsune pressed on, stepping forward worriedly.

"I-I have other plans tonight. I am supposed to go out with—" Sara began again but was cut off as Bella bustled into the room with a triumphant cheer.

"Woo hoo! I found this stupid mirror! Now look Sara," Bella rushed forward, holding up the glass to Sara's face so she could fully appreciate her image.

Kitsune frowned in confusion at the scene and was about to press Sara for more of an answer, but there was soon another interruption—the resounding buzz of their apartment door.

"I'll get it," Kitsune said quickly and swiftly left the room before anyone could stop her.

Sara pursed her lips worriedly as she watched her go.

Shen still napped soundly at the kitchen table and Kitsune heedlessly hurried past him to their apartment door, unceremoniously tearing it open with a glowering look on her face.

"Hello, whoever you are—Kira?" Kitsune gasped with surprise, holding the door open in rigid shock and ending her inhospitable tirade.

"_You're_ the one taking Sara out tonight?" Kitsune asked with astonishment.

"Hey Kira, were you waiting long?" Sara's voice suddenly interjected as she hobbled into the room on her crutches, Bella marching protectively close as she carried Sara's wheelchair behind her.

"No actually. I just got up here. Sara you look wonderful. Sorry I can't say the same about myself," Kira answered, calmly ignoring Kitsune's surprise.

Kitsune looked from Kira to Sara and back again, her expression unreadable, but Kira thought he saw the deepest fury in her eyes. Kitsune said nothing more to either of them and quickly stalked past Bella and Sara, firmly shutting her bedroom door behind her moments later.

Bella blinked, and raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Wowza, what's eating at her? I guess a certain someone ticked her off," Bella said, eyeing Kira pointedly.

"I'm sorry about that Kira," Sara said softly, a faint blush upon her cheeks as she stared down at the floor.

"It's not your fault; don't worry about it. Let's go," Kira shrugged. "I'll get the wheelchair Bella," he offered, moving into the room to take it from her.

"Sure, here, I leave her in your hands now. Don't let anything happen to her or you'll have to answer to **me**," Bella warned as she handed him the wheelchair.

Kira smiled slightly. "No, nothing will happen to her tonight. I'll keep her safe from harm like always."

* * *

"I got everything out beforehand, or I definitely would have screwed it up. I went for the simple—yakitori, udon, and simmered flat fish," Kira explained as he laid out a plate and chopsticks for Sara.

He placed a hot cup of green tea in front of Sara and walked over to his plate carrying a separate cup of hiyazake.

"It looks good no matter how simple you say it was to prepare. I know I wouldn't be able to make this," Sara replied as Kira filled her plate to her liking.

As they both ate, Sara filled his ears with more admiring comments about the meal and Kira simply nodded, never really speaking much. He asked her about her hair and Sara explained Bella's handiwork. He nodded again and changed the subject to something much safer, asking about Sara's favorite books and subjects so far in her private readings.

When they finished dinner, Kira walked her to his living room and sat down on his worn but comfortable couch, picking up the remote for his TV and DVD player. Sara sat down beside him, leaving a few inches of space between them.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like to watch—I should have asked—but I picked out something that could be mutually appealing to both of us. I rented out _Good Will_ _Hunting_. I think you'll like it. I read a little bit on it off of the net and it sounds alright and not too mushy," Kira explained as he concentrated on setting up the movie.

Sara folded her hands in her lap and shrugged agreeably. "I've heard of it and I've never seen it either. Hey, do you have any popcorn in the house? I can make it if you like," Sara offered.

"In fact, now that I think about it I have a pack or two. I'll just do it and bring you back a drink if you like. Water? Fruit punch?" Kira proposed. He paused the movie before it began and got up to head off towards the kitchen.

"Fruit punch please," Sara requested and turned back around again, snuggling into the couch comfortably.

'That wasn't so bad. Who would have thought Kira could cook? There's so many mysteries to him it's fascinating,' Sara smiled, closing her eyes and letting out a deep sigh.

Kira soon returned with the drinks and sat down beside her, Sara opening her eyes at the unexpected bounce. He placed the cold glass of fruit punch into her hand and Sara murmured her thanks.

"Kampai," Kira said shortly, taking a nice long swig from his second glass of sake.

'Kira, don't get yourself drunk here. I know you're only trying to keep your composed demeanor intact, but you'll be no better at it if you're stumbling drunk…' his conscious warned.

"I'll be right back," Kira said suddenly, leaving again to the kitchen at the beep of the microwave. Sara nodded, watching him go for a moment and slowly sipping at her drink.

To keep herself busy she picked up the movie case to read its overview.

Again, noise broke the tranquil silence of Kira's apartment, but this time it wasn't a beep, but rather a clear ring…the clear chime of Kira's doorbell.

"Do you want me to get it Kira?" Sara called after him in the kitchen.

"No, I've got it," Kira replied and quickly disposed of the now empty bag of popcorn he had in his clutch. He wiped off the oily butter from his hands onto his khakis and walked to his entrance.

Kira peeked through his small spy hole at the top of his door just like he always did. However, this time Kira was frozen in place with heavy dread instead of a welcoming joy.

The person waving back at him was _not_ someone he had expected all.

'Oh shit, shit, shit.'

* * *

**Hiyazake:** Cold sake (Japanese rice wine)**  
**

**Udon: **Native Japanese noodles made of wheat flour. Can be served either hot or cold with various toppings.

**Yakitori:** Grilled chicken speared on sticks. All different parts of the chicken, thighs, skin, liver, etc. can be used.

**Kampai:** Cheers

* * *

Uh oh! Hmm, I'll give you guys the choice: guy or girl at the door? And for either gender, there's too options anyway so it will not be so easy to guess who! Egh, overall, I though this chappy was okaaay -sweatdrop- but then again, I'm a recovering perfectionist. If you don't review this one, I actually wouldn't mind; just kidding! Someone needs to keep my self-assurance up! Please** review.**

Angel of Mirth


	15. Guess Who's Here for Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or any of its characters; that honor goes to the wonderful Kaori Yuki and whoever else is involved. I do however own any original characters I may happen to slip in here. I also do not own the song "Writing to Reach You" by Travis, or the song or song titles "Lucky" and "Inside My Head" by Radiohead.

* * *

AN: I went back and added additional disclaimers for the other songs I forgot to do that for. Oh yeah, and there's three songs here so don't be confused. The first song by Travis is in the usual bold and italics, and the second song "Lucky" by Radiohead is just in italics, and the other song "Inside My Head" is just in bold. It should be pretty easy to follow (hopefully)! Oh yeah, the name "Sarah" was actually used in the song "Lucky", but what's one "h" matter?

Thanks to who I am about to thank, I placed updating this one first above all else! Thanks for sticking with me! Old and new! I really was happy with last chapters response and was really happy to write this.

First, Angelikyte Alexiel, the idea you gave me will come to play later I think, for now, you'll have to wait in see if Setsuna gets to have the righteous fury you so want to see him have! The waiting is over! Kate, thank you so much for letting me know you are enjoying this. I feel like I am having this progress correctly then! I appreciate every review--great and small!

Lethal Dose, thank you for placating my skepticisms! I really didn't like that chapter but now I feel totally at peace with it do to everyone's responses that reflected sentiments like yours! I giggled at yours and Angelikyte's attitudes toward a "potential' relationship between our bad boy Kira and our angelic sweetheart Sara. I've been dabbled into different pairings but I also have a great love for the "special bond" pairings like you said e.g. Luc/Alexiel. So we'll have to wait and see how this turns out, but I absolutely fell in love with your review and can't wait/ hope to hear from you again!

Crying Butterfly, you're so cute hehe I just had to say it. Everyone made me giggle or smile, including you. Thanks for letting me know you enjoy the song insertions! I thought of putting on in last chapter actually, but I couldn't find one that fit and I'll only place songs in when it's sort of "appropriate" or it "fits" just to let you know. There's _three_ in here so hopefully you're happy hehe.

Hey! The mystery behind Rinoa's Angel is revealed! The person who played a great part in really getting this update regularly! I am very happy to see you again now as "A Midnight Shadow". Ah yes, and to answer your question, Raphael isn't quite a "pervert" (well I consider perverts like disgusting people that make things seem sexual without it being necessary, are just gross, and only thinks about sex, etc.) but he's more of a playboy, flirt, and womanizer. All in all, he's the big bachelor of the manga (well _so far_) and it all really depends on how far you've read into the manga. Aren't you glad it's August people? New Angel Sanctuary manga for America! YAY!

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

Hope End

Chapter 15: Guess Who's Here For Dinner

* * *

'Well, I can't just pretend I'm not home now,' Kira inwardly groaned and slowly opened the door—but only so he could step out and close it softly behind him.

"Um hey, what's up?" Kira asked casually, masterfully hiding any sort of nervousness that unbeknownst to his visitor, was heavily weighing down every one of his limbs.

"Hey, not much I can say on my end…it's been some time hasn't it?"

"Yes it has been. What brings you here today?" Kira questioned cheerfully, sounding more out of character than he intended as he tried a little **too** hard to appear blasé. He leaned back just as "casually" against his door with his arms crossed, an overly expressed look of confusion on his face.

"Well, I was sitting in my bedroom, as I have been doing for—I dunno, about three weeks now—and I thought to myself, 'Why try and think these problems out on my own? I've always done that with the one person that has been there for me time and again. It's about time I went and let them know I haven't given up on life or something.'

"And so, here I am," his company smiled wryly, a hand slipping into the back of their hair bashfully. They tottered back on their heels and let out a nervous laugh, breaking the dead silence that suddenly came about after their confession.

_**Every day I wake up and it's Sunday  
Whatever's in my eye won't go away**_

"And yes…here you are," Kira repeated slowly, a faint smile gracing his lips.

"Um, can I…come in?" his guest asked with some confusion, the hand in the back of their hair now scratching their scalp confusedly.

* * *

As Kira gave himself five seconds to come up with a decent excuse. Sara sat docilely within his apartment, her hands folded in her lap, sitting up as perfectly as she used to when she attended the academy for girls back in Tokyo.

'That's strange…I never heard the door open and close again. Did Kira step out? Is he okay?' Sara frowned slightly in thought.

'Okay, first off, I need to remember I have two plaster casts on—one on my leg and one on my arm—and I **really** couldn't be much help anyway if he was in trouble. I must remember this is _Kira_. It'll need to take someone pretty strong to take him out.'

"And so Sara, it's time to stop being paranoid and think of something to do…" she murmured to herself, slowly running her eyes about the room. Then she spotted it.

"Ah ha," she smiled in triumph and picked up her crutches in order to hobble over to Kira's decently-sized stereo system.

She stood in front of the six-foot-tall cabinet-like structure holding Kira's stereo system against the far right wall. She let her eyes follow the different album names displayed on the spines of the CDs facing her.

"Ah, so he likes some of the same stuff Setsuna likes. No, what am I saying; Setsuna likes a lot of the stuff _he_ likes. He probably recommended three-fourths of what brother owns to him," Sara commented aloud.

At the thought of Setsuna, Sara didn't feel so wildly taken with despair as she usually did. She felt a painful twinge in her heart but if she quickly bit back any other thoughts and memories threatening to rush forward to full fledged recollection, she was going to be alright.

"Let's see here…Nirvana, Metallica…Bach? Beethoven? Interesting…John Lennon! Oh wow! Who would have thought," Sara whispered excited, carefully sliding out the clear plastic CD case from its slot as she carefully leaned on her crutches.

She opened it and the case was empty. She let out a disappointed sigh and placed it back. She continued to search with her eyes for something to put on. She finally just closed her eyes and played eenie-meanie-miney-mo, her finger landing on an album titled _Ok Computer_.

_**The radio is playing all the usual  
What's a Wonderwall anyway**_

"Well this is a surprise? _Ok Computer_ by…Radiohead. Alright, well whatever, I said I'd play whatever my finger landed on!" Sara sighed and pressed the "on" button for the stereo. It seemed to already be on CD, so she merely opened the ten-disc tray and slipped the new CD into the nearest empty one.

She pressed the button sending the tray back into the machine and shuffled back over to the couch. She sat down with the remote for the CD player.

'Since I have no idea what to listen to…I'll just play my favorite number,' she decided silently and with that, pressed the button until it landed on number eleven.

"_Lucky_," she mumbled, reading aloud the title of the song about to play on a whim. She continued to read through the entire title list on the back of the case. She continued to examine the booklet inside as the first chords began to play and a melodic male voice filled the empty space.

_I'm on a roll  
I'm on a roll this time_

_

* * *

_"Nah, not right now Setsuna," Kira replied lamely.

Setsuna blinked for a few moments, his head swimming with confusion. He cocked one eyebrow up.

"And uh…why not?" he asked innocently.

"Well um…I'm kind of "busy" right now if you know what I mean," Kira replied as easily as he could, adding in a cough and nudging Setsuna to emphasize his point. He grinned and bounced his eyebrows playfully, trying to make a joke of the entire situation.

Setsuna blinked then grinned back with some hesitation, but finally chuckled back simply, giving Kira a light punch in his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, yeah I get it! Been some time hasn't it Kira? What does she look like?" Setsuna asked in an excited whisper, giving Kira a look as if to say "you-sly-dog you".

"Oh, she's gorgeous, a real model Set. She got all done up just for me…it's yeah, it's great," Kira responded, stumbling over his words a bit, but still managing to keep a convincing enough amount of enthusiasm in his voice.

Setsuna's smile became more wistful for a moment, his expression slightly clouded in remembrance of a certain girl whose beauty no supermodel or any swimsuit model could top in his mind.

_**Because my inside is outside  
My right side's on the left side  
Cause I'm writing to reach you now but  
I might never reach you**_

"Well…then I guess I'll stop by tomorrow or something or…is it one of those girls you're going to kick out so fast afterward again? 'Cause if it's one of those late night ones I can show up even around 12 AM or something—" Setsuna began, scratching the back of his head again as his face screwed up in recollection.

"Uh no, no that's alright. It's not one of those girls. This one isn't annoying and I might just let her spend the night. I even cooked—" Kira interrupted but Setsuna soon interrupted him back, going off on a tangent once again.

"Oh yeah? What did you cook? Sushi? Udon? 'Cause if it's udon noodles you **gotta** let me slip in and take some home man; I'm sure you can occupy her enough not to notice my presence, I mean you're—" Setsuna babbled excited, now literally hopping around on his feet like a small child.

_I feel my luck could change._

Kira bit back a smile and was about to consider letting the kid come in, but upon remembering just who "the girl" he had inside of his apartment was, he felt his smile falter and again he tried to get Setsuna to go home.

"Uh, I'll come by tomorrow morning and drop you off some. I promise. She's really hot, but a little high maintenance at times. Well, whenever we do spend time together she **hates **interruptions and I don't feel like dealing with an erratic woman," Kira interjected quickly, using his more than clever brain to come up with an excellent excuse.

He felt like the lowest of the low lying to the kid like this, but he decided it was more of a fib and all--all for his own good.

"Oh…alright. I get ya. I'm going to hold you to that you know! I really want a decent meal. I haven't had one in ages between the mother that hates me and the Dad that hardly remembers I'm alive," Setsuna frowned, for a moment his mouth twisting bitterly, but soon he was all smiles once again.

"Oh yeah! I came to uh, give you something…to give, to give to Sara for me," Setsuna whispered softly at the end of his confession, the love of his lifetime and the recent rift between them quickly sobering the bubbly and normally cheerful and energetic young man.

_**Only want to teach you  
About you  
But that's not you**_

"Oh? What do you want me to give to her? A message?" Kira asked gently, placing a hand on the shoulder of his old friend now and looking him seriously in the eyes.

'Oh? Kira, how dare you start to care now? Who is it again that you have in your apartment? The love of that kid's lif—' his conscience reminded him suddenly, the voice derisive and mocking as he imitated Setsuna's voice at the end of its statement.

Kira for a moment felt physical pain at the accusation. Unwittingly, he winced, his hand impulsively touching his chest for a moment. Setsuna stopped himself from relating his request, instead asking Kira if he was alright.

"You look like you have heartburn or something. Is it your heart? You got a funny look on your face and had your hand over your chest," Setsuna observed, now placing a hand over Kira's shoulder and looking greatly concerned.

_Kill me Sara  
Kill me again with love_

"No, no I'm alright," Kira gasped quickly, unintentionally brushing off Setsuna's hand a little rougher than he meant to.

"What was it you wanted?" he asked with some effort, looking at Setsuna pointedly once again.

Setsuna let his hand dropped back down to his side and for a few subsequent instants, he just studied Kira's eyes and expression with noticeable worry written all over his sensitive face.

"Are you sure you're okay Kira? You look a little pinched. Are you getting enough sleep? Maybe you should send that girl home after all. Maybe we need to both get some things out…some stresses about this recent—situation," Setsuna pressed, his hand once again on Kira's shoulder supportively.

_**It's good to know that you are home for Christmas  
It's good to know that you are doing well**_

"_Setsuna_," Kira stated, with obvious stress placed on Setsuna's name, his tone a little more forceful than he wanted it to be, "stop worrying about _me_ and tell me what _you_ want me to do already," Kira finished with some exasperation.

"Alright, alright…I'm sorry. I wanted you to give this to Sara," Setsuna said softly once again, taking his hand off of Kira's shoulder. He paused for a moment, bowing his golden-brown tressed head before reaching into his back pocket and bringing out a piece of paper folded repeatedly into a palm-sized square.

_It's gonna be a glorious day._

"It's a—a letter," Setsuna explained unnecessarily as he placed the cube into Kira's now outstretched hand.

"I just had some things I needed—I needed to say…and it's all in there. I just needed to find some way to have her hear me out. I think maybe if I can still let her know—well anyway, just maybe she might just listen if I'm not there," he laughed weakly, running a slightly trembling hand through his hair.

Kira slowly grasp the slightly thick piece of paper in his palm, staring at it for a split second before looking up at Setsuna with a sorrowful expression.

Setsuna wasn't looking at him, but instead had his hand stuffed back into his pocket along with the other; he was staring off at an indiscernible spot in the air to his right. His expression was yet again preoccupied in consideration, another underlying emotion of sadness underneath his remotely deep one.

Kira looked at him for a moment more and then wordlessly grabbed Setsuna by the shoulders. Setsuna whipped his head back in surprise, as if he forgot that Kira was even there, his face beginning to show confusion, his mouth opening to speak, but Kira cut him off as he brought his best friend into a firm bear hug.

_**It's good to know that you all know I'm hurting  
It's good to know I'm feeling not so well**_

Setsuna at first stiffly allowed Kira to hug him, his arms remaining lifelessly at his sides in the one-sided embrace, but after about a minute in the rough, yet caring clasp, Setsuna finally raised his own arms up slowly and hugged his long time ally back.

"Why are you hugging me Kira?" Setsuna mumbled, his voice somewhat muffled against the taller boy's height.

_Pull me out of the aircrash  
Pull me out of the lake  
I'm your superhero  
_

"Because you look like you needed one kid, and as usual, you're oblivious to the obvious," Kira dryly answered back.

Setsuna laughed hoarsely, and firmly patted Kira on the back once before stepping back, Kira gently obliging him to be released.

"You know what, I think you probably needed one too," Setsuna grinned up at him accusingly.

"You sure you don't want to just kick that girl out and we can hang out like old times? I bet you have some stories for me," Setsuna winked, smiling happily once again.

Kira inwardly shook his head in amazement, awed once again at Setsuna's resilient spirit.

"Nah Setsuna, let me just," he began, remembering the folded sheet still in his fist, "let me put your letter in a safe place and I'll get this to her somehow. How'd you guess I would know where she lived anyway?" Kira asked curiously, raising one eyebrow.

"I dunno, it was just a hunch. I mean, they all seemed to like you and Sara is the type to want to sufficiently show her gratitude to someone who helped her out, even if it's just in her just being her—sweet and kind," Setsuna smiled warmly.

_**Because my inside is outside  
My right side's on the left side  
Cause I'm writing to reach you now but  
I might never reach you**_

Kira's lip curled into his own soft and sweet smile. Setsuna really wasn't even seeing him anymore probably, but instead his vision both outward and inward was engulfed in a fond memory of Sara, a past emotion of great affection and kindness between them in what seemed like so long ago inside of him—and so long ago it was.

_We are standing on the edge._

"Well," Setsuna said swiftly, breaking the quiet moment between them a little reluctantly, "I should be going now. We've probably been out here for a while. Your date's probably getting a little more than worried."

"I'll come by tomorrow," Setsuna promised, beaming back at Kira with his signature smile of boyish charm, "and don't forget that udon!" he called back over his shoulder, already walking the short distance to the stairs.

There was suddenly a blast of noise that made the both of them jump and made the individual inside of Kira's apartment scream momentarily with surprise.

"Oh damn," Kira cursed softly to himself, realizing that Sara probably turned on his radio and had consequently scared herself, never realizing he would have it so blaringly loud.

His hand was already on the door knob, the other stuffing the note into his pocket as he was already tearing the door open to rush inside.

"What was—" Setsuna began in shock but soon followed Kira inside to see what was wrong.

_**Only want to teach you  
About you  
But that's not you**_

_**

* * *

**_Sara let out a shrill scream and unintentionally dropped the CD case to the floor in her jarring surprise. The speakers were blasting out a different song from the one Sara meant to put on.

The CD she had put in had been all white, but Sara, not familiar with how the CD was actually _supposed_ to look, assumed it was the right one—not the burnt copy of random b-sides Kira had by the same artist.

_The head of state has called for me by name  
but I don't have time for him.  
It's gonna be a glorious day!_

The song blasting out was a quick and upbeat song called _Inside My Head _instead.

**What do you want from me now you got me?  
Now my fingers bleed now they're staring at me  
I'm coward now, I hold my peace**

**Now you tie me up to your feather bed  
And I twist and turn in a Chinese burn  
You won't let go, you won't let go**

**You're inside my head!  
Inside my head!  
**

Kira burst into the room and glanced briefly at a Sara who was struggling to cover her ears along with getting back onto her crutches to totter over and turn off the stereo.

"Ah Sara," Kira groaned, quickly jumping over the couch and going to the stereo. He turned down the volume and turned to Sara with a teasing smile.

"Tsk tsk, don't you know that curiosity killed the cat Sara?" he asked sardonically.

Sara blushed in humiliation, a tinge of a smile on her lips nonetheless, created by Kira's ability to make many situations a little less upsetting by his offhand manner about it.

"Sorry about that Kira, I just got so bored, and I didn't want to start the movie without you, so I decided to pick a CD randomly and play it," Sara admitted sheepishly.

"Well, good thing you picked up one of my less shocking CDs," he chuckled.

"What took you so long anyway?" Sara asked curiously, moving to balance herself a bit precariously on her crutches.

"Who was at the door?" she pressed on.

* * *

As Sara blushed up at Kira, a partly amused, embarrassed, and apologetic expression on her face, Setsuna had stopped at the doorstep and decided against going to help Kira over something as silly as a radio coming on, and instead settled on tip-toeing over into the kitchen and maybe getting some of that udon a little earlier for his own dinner.

He never saw the small young girl on crutches in front of Kira's couch across the room, mumbling a sorry. At the moment, his stomach had his full attention.

**_Do you know it's true  
But that won't do  
Maybe then tomorrow will be Monday  
And whatever's in my eye should go away _**

He moved at first towards Kira's refrigerator and then noticed the remaining food was still out on the countertop in front of him.

"Ah, sweet," Setsuna whispered excitedly, reaching for the bowl of udon first.

"Mmm and flat fish! Yakitori! Oh man, what a great spread," Setsuna said to himself happily, picking up one of the shish kabobs of chicken and taking a few bites.

He opened up Kira's cabinet and looked for a bowl to toss some of the food in. He found a nice big bowl and grinned, even humming a little he was in such high spirits.

_I feel my luck could change._

Setsuna paused mid-reach as he heard a familiar laugh over the now much softer sounding music. It was blissfully feminine, and filled him with a joy that only one laugh from _Her_ could do…

"Sara?" Setsuna frowned in confusion, the name being the first label he could place on that laugh.

'Well I could go check, I mean it's just one of those girls Kira always brings home,' Setsuna shrugged.

'Oh yeah! But Kira doesn't want her flipping out. Oh well, let me finish taking the goods,' Setsuna decided placidly and took the bowl out of the shelf and popped it open, tossing in a couple shish kabobs as he looked for a fork to scoop up the udon.

Setsuna sang softly along with the familiar song flowing out from Kira's speakers, and smiled at his small fortune at finally locating a bowl.

In his ignorant bliss, he scooped up the udon as though he had no other goal in the world.

* * *

_**But the radio keeps playing all the usual  
And what's a Wonderwall anyway**_

"Well it's your Mom, and she's _finally_ become the crazed-zealot-traveling-missionary we **all** knew deep down inside she wanted to be, and for some reason, without even saying hello, she smacked me right on top of the head with a Bible" Kira prattled, scratching the top of his head in mock confusion.

Sara laughed loudly at his joke, Kira once again succeeding to make light of a sticky situation he found himself in.

Sara's laughter finally died down and she breathlessly questioned him again.

"No, now who **really** was at the door Kira? If it was one of your old girlfriends, it doesn't really matter, I can take it," Sara grinned teasingly, though for some reason, she felt the softest discomfort at her own lighthearted statement.

'Are you **sure** Sara? You wouldn't care? _Now even a little bit_?' her conscience asked a bit snidely.

Sara quickly ignored it and continued to smile up at Kira.

'Shut up and keep your own pessimistic comments to yourself,' she ordered back at the small, troublesome voice.

_Pull me out of the aircrash  
Pull me out of the lake  
I'm your superhero _

"Well, an old friend of mine," Kira said slowly, "you wouldn't know them of course. All of _my_ friends are too criminal to be meeting anyone like you."

"Oh come on, I can get along with almost anyone," Sara protested, looking up at Kira beseechingly.

"Let me meet them. Please?" Sara pleaded as she used her angelic features to her advantage, trying to seem as irresistibly pitiful as possible.

**What do you want from me now you got me  
Now my energy you suck from me  
And I'm holding on for dear life  
Quit smothering me, quit laughing at me  
I've got a disease, an English disease  
It won't let go, it won't let go**

**You're inside my head!  
Inside my head!**

"Well you couldn't meet them right now anyway; they already left," Kira said simply and Sara groaned and then laughed again.

"You planned that," Sara teased accusingly.

_**Because my inside is outside  
My right side's on the left side  
Cause I'm writing to reach you now but  
I might never reach you  
**_

"Nope, I told them I had some company and they decided they'd better go," Kira shrugged.

"Anyway, sit down and rest. The popcorn's probably cold now, but I'll pop some more and bring the old one real quick," Kira stated, and walked off as Sara carefully sat down again.

Kira walked into the kitchen and jumped back with surprise.

"Setsuna!" Kira whispered lowly in surprise. "What are you still doing here? I thought you left!" he exclaimed softly.

Setsuna smiled up at him a little shyly, his now full bowl of food in his hands.

"Sorry, just, you know I thought I could slip in and out. I'm so hungry! I** needed** to eat this stuff right away," Setsuna half-whined, also keeping his voice low.

"Well you gotta go right now buddy," Kira ordered in a whisper, already leading Setsuna out by the shoulders quickly.

"Alright, alright, I get it," Setsuna complained, trying to shrug off Kira's firm grip.

He glanced back at Kira with a small frown, still firmly carrying the bowl of food in his hands.

_We are standing on the edge._

"You can let go now Ki—" Setsuna began but cut himself off with his own shout of surprise. He tripped right on the upturned edge of Kira's free-range rug and went flying to the floor, the bowl of food being tossed up into the air and Kira following him downward with a wide-eyed and awestruck expression on his face.

"Holy crap!" Kira yelled as the two young men tumbled to the floor. Setsuna let out a soft 'oof' as Kira landed on top of him and Kira yelped 'ouch!' as the bowl of food fell on top of them both, spilling all over them.

"Kira! Kira are you alright?" Sara called from the living room, and she was already quickly back onto her crutches and "walking" over rather quickly in her alarm.

"You know, whoever you have here Kira, sounds a lot like Sara and uh, how about you get off of me?" Setsuna asked awkwardly.

_**Only want to teach you  
About you  
But that's not you  
**_

Setsuna didn't have to repeat himself twice as Kira had already jumped up at the sound of Sara's voice and grabbed Setsuna by the collar, hauling him up onto his feet.

"Hey! Not so rough man!" Setsuna griped in a stage whisper, still remembering to keep his voice low even though it hardly mattered now.

Kira wordlessly half-dragged Setsuna over to the doorway and quickly tore the door open, but as he was about to toss Setsuna out, a voice froze the two fumbling buds in their tracks.

"Setsuna?" Sara said suddenly, and Kira and Setsuna both turned their heads quickly to look back at her. Kira's face was frozen in defeat and tension like a deer in headlights, while Setsuna's own expression matched Sara's height of astonishment at every level.

"Sara?" he asked back, still awkwardly hanging from Kira's grip, covered in the dinner Sara had ingested in what had to now be an hour ago.

_We are standing on the edge._

"Kira…what is _he_ doing here? Setsuna what **are** you doing here?" she stated, changing tactics to answer the "offender" directly.

"Kira, what is Sara doing here man?" Setsuna asked dazedly, slowly unhanding himself from Kira's grip.

Kira stood uncomfortably between them, totally unsure of what to say. He decided to just tell the truth finally.

"She came over to hang out," Kira responded, his voice flat and his emotions worn thin. He sounded as haggard as he suddenly looked.

"To hang out?" Setsuna repeated, keeping his eyes on Sara, before finally tearing his gaze away to look at Kira incredulously.

"That's right Setsuna. We're going out!" Sara shouted suddenly, a fierce smile coming to her face.

"We're _together_!" Sara smiled challengingly, looking at Setsuna haughtily.

"And what are y_ou_ going to do about it?" she asked proudly, the silent challenge still clearly in her eyes.

"Hey wait just a damn minute here!" Kira shouted, looking angrily at Sara and then at Setsuna with the fiercest denial on his face.

_**Do you know it's true  
But that won't do**_

"We are **not** going out! She's just trying to get to you! I can't believe she would—Sara what's the matter with you?" Kira asked in disbelief, ripping his gaze away from Setsuna long enough to look at her in utter shock and the smallest hint of disgust.

Setsuna stood there silently by the door, his entire body overheated now with fierce emotions of first shocked grief then now righteous anger as his eyes left Kira's face and went back to Sara's.

His hands were clenched into fists and his eyes were filled with silent tears of fury. A few drops of hot liquid escaped his livid yet determined, hazel-eyed gaze.

"I—I won't run away this time. I want some answers…from the **both** of you," Setsuna said firmly, his voice surprisingly strong and clear in his distress.

"I want answers! And I want them now!" Setsuna shouted out of the blue, closing his eyes to hopefully regain some sense of the world around him. He was feeling partly faint, dizzy, and sick to his stomach as he attempted to block out the agonizing scene in front of him.

**Whatever you put in that syringe  
Whatever you really fed to him  
He's sitting there inside of me**

**And you bother me, you possess me  
You're there again, ahead of me  
And I won't let go, I won't let go **

**You're inside my head!  
Inside my head!**

"I want to know why—why the love of my life is "hanging out" **alone **with my best friend! The friend I trust with all my heart! The second person I love most in the world besides her! Besides my Sara!" Setsuna continued to yell passionately, opening his eyes once again and training them on Kira and then finally settling them back on--and keeping them on--Sara.

Sara stood by weakly, looking very apologetic and embarrassed now. She only wanted to piss Setsuna off a little in her careless annoyance. Her eyes were filled with the deepest sadness and she held Setsuna's eyes as tears spilled from her own lenses in waves.

"Setsuna…" she started to say softly, but he cut her off.

"Not another word Sara! I want to hear _him_ speak first! The guy who has **let me down**!" Setsuna screamed, his weighty gaze back on Kira.

_**And you know it's you  
I'm talking to**_

Kira had his head bowed and now his hands were back in his pants pockets. He looked like Setsuna had when he was out in the hallway, his eyes also closing in silent heartache. He could feel the irate rage of Setsuna's stare, and yet he could also trace the immense unhappiness just beneath the surface of his blinding madness.

He felt like total scum underneath those eyes.

And he'd only felt like that once before, once before underneath another's gaze; someone who had trusted him so much and loved him so much that when the hammer fell--the blow of his heartwrenching deceit--they were first beyond fury, and would soon be beyond grief, at a level of emotion no one could understand but other kinship souls who had known such a level of betrayal at least once in their lifetime before.

Kira didn't know if he could take that again.

'It hurt so much the first time...the sadness in their heart, their gaze, their actions hurt even more so...I felt like only--only death could be the release,' Kira thought dismally.

"Come on Kira! Wake up and talk! Speak to me!" Setsuna yelled, grabbing his right shoulder and shaking him twice.

Kira took a deep breath before slowly brushing off Setsuna's hand. He kept his eyes closed but finally spoke, his tone fatigued but surprisingly level.

"I'll talk--to you both. I'll tell you both the truth tonight."

* * *

Oh man oh man, what a wicked web we weave when--well you know the quote. What will happen now? Will Setsuna go away quietly after this painful admission? Can he trust anyone again? What will Kira do? What will _Sara _do?

Oh yes, thank you everyone who guessed who was at the door! Thanks for helping me to decide! Please **review** all you want again!

Angel of Mirth


	16. Communication Breakdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or any of its characters; that honor goes to the wonderful Kaori Yuki and whoever else is involved. I do however own any original characters I may happen to slip in here.

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

Hope End

Chapter 16: Communication Breakdown

* * *

The three of them sat in a circle in Kira's small den. Kira had his legs splayed out, one arm thrown over is gently lowering and rising stomach, the other gently milking a cigarette to his lips. He sat on the single chair to the left of Setsuna and Sara who were perched on his loveseat.

Setsuna sat closest to Kira on the couch, his posture rigid, arms crossed and eyes fixed on Kira. Sara was snuggled back into the other side of the loveseat, feeling small and vulnerable. She let her arms lay limping between her legs, her injured leg propped up on the coffee table under a pillow. Only Sara's eyes seemed to move from a transfixed state. Setsuna had barely allowed himself to blink and Kira had been smoking for over five minutes, his eyes staring out his sliding doors.

Setsuna had only abstained from asking when Kira would stop giving himself cancer and speak already, only because he both yearned for and dreaded what Kira was going to say.

Kira casually snuffed out his cigarette then finally pivoted to towards them both. He took a deep breath and folded his hands into his lap, only looking into Setsuna's eyes.

"Firstly, I am in no way involved with Sara. She needed to get out of that apartment and I initially asked if she'd want to go out and eat or stay in and have me cook for her. Her roommates wouldn't even stand for it if they felt it would be otherwise. Trust me Setsuna; I wouldn't lie to you Set, not about this."

"You lied a half hour ago Kira. Unless you were still deciding whether or not to make Sara another one of your late nighters," Setsuna responded coldly.

"I lied about that, sure, because I didn't want this to happen."

"So you could get away with it?"

"No, so this whole thing wouldn't be misconstrued as something more than it is."

Sara could feel her whole face growing hot. 'Friends, that's all we are. How could I interpret this as otherwise?'

"Sara."

Sara's eyes remained transfixed on her hands, lost in her own revelry.

"Sara!" Setsuna said louder, barking her name like an order.

Sara's head snapped up, her eyes wide and bewildered. "Y-yes Setsuna?"

Setsuna felt odd having her say his name like that, but at least now she realized he meant business.

"Do you have feelings for Kira?" he asked, keeping any betraying emotion out of his voice.

There was silence. She knew she owed him an answer.

Kira pursed his lips. This wasn't looking good. "Hey Setsuna. I'll be the one interrogated tonight."

"Shut up Kira," Setsuna said lowly, his eyes never leaving Sara's.

Kira felt the smallest amount of shock but decided to let this go where it may. 'We're all cleaning out our closets tonight.'

"Yes. Yes I do," Sara finally replied, her eyes dropping to her hands again.

"Good. That's all I...all I wanted to know," Setsuna replied lamely. He felt frozen in place even though his lips moved and his vocal cords continued to work within him.

Kira felt his throat tighten. He wasn't sure what emotion was threatening to strangle him.

'What is this? Joy? Sadness? Oh God...'

A heavy silence was threatening to envelope the room. Kira cleared his throat and all eyes were on him once again.

"I don't love you...in that way Sara. I...I'm still in love with someone else," Kira said, unsure himself of whether or not he was lying this time.

"I think it's time I left. I'm going to call Kirin to come pick me up," Sara replied in a monotone, her face unreadable as she hoisted herself up on her crutches.

"I can drive you home--" Kira began but Sara cut him off.

"No. Now please don't offer me anything else."

Setsuna said nothing and his head limply fell to his chest. He felt so tired.

* * *

Kira went ahead and finished a second cigarette as Setsuna remained looking weak and exhausted until Sara left. Without changing his position, Setsuna spoke.

"So I guess this makes us competitors now."

"Setsuna, what do you mean?" Kira asked, looking at him once again, truly confused this time.

"Whether you're lying about your feelings for Sara, I'm still going to be competing with you for her heart. I play to win Kira," Setsuna finished firmly, his fists clenching and his head slowly raising to lock eyes with Kira.

"Setsuna, I really do love someone else."

"I don't care! Sara loves no one else but you! And that's what matters! So whether you like it or not, you are in this," Setsuna ended lowly, and with that he rose to his feet and stalked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh Jesus," Kira whispered lowly, slowly snuffing out his cigarette.

'Now I really must find you and see if you still love me as well.'

* * *

"Sara, are you alright?" Kirin asked softly as she took her time driving the both of them home.

"Kira doesn't love me."

Kirin blinked several times before the implications of what she was saying registered.

"Do you--do you love him? In that way Sara?" Kirin asked, wanting to be sure that what she guessed was right.

"I know I was beginning to."

"A one-sided love affair is beneath you Sara. One day you'll find someone who truly loves you. For now, I think you should still remain friends."

Sara turned to Kirin, eyes blazing. "How can you say that?!"

"Because an old friend of mine was exactly where you were now. When she didn't listen, it ended up damaging them both," Kirin sighed.

Sara now looked at Kirin with interest. "Oh?"

"Yes," Kirin smiled, noting the curiosity in Sara's voice and taking the hint, "it was back in college during my senior year. My friend was the girl to get on campus."

Kirin giggled. "By then I was steadily dating Sage and was one of the few girls that with or without a boyfriend didn't eye her with jealousy. She was so pretty," Kirin smiled fondly.

"What did she look like?" Sara asked.

"She had incredibly long brown hair all in long loose waves and curls. Big, bright hazel eyes with thick long eyelashes. She was tall, but not too tall, slim and athletic. She was very smart too, which didn't help with her popularity. She didn't care though. She was her own person, which is what I admired the most."

"She never named names, but the gist of it was she was dating this one guy and he was always fooling around on her. She loved him too much to leave him though. He was her first real boyfriend."

"She knew what was going on, but instead of breaking up with him, she made sure she openly flirted with people in his presence to try to make him jealous, to try and make him love her as much as she loved him."

"They finally broke up. It hit her hard and she never showed it, not even to me, but I knew. Her flirt of a boyfriend always tried to keep an eye on her. I think he planned to give her some space in that week and then try and talk to her again."

Kirin grinned. "Too bad for him though. She found someone else, or rather, he found her. She needed him as much as he needed her. I could see my relationship was depressing her and I was becoming busier and busier with studying for my MCATS."

"They were seen everywhere together. I never got his name either but he treated her like a sister. I could see in his face though he was falling in love with her every time I caught a glimpse of them talking before class."

"Was she falling in love with him too?" Sara questioned.

"Oh definitely! They both tried to hide it from themselves and one another until one day..."

"Ooo what happened?" Sara asked excitedly.

"She saw him making out with another girl. Some redhead," Kirin smirked ironically, "but not me. She was a well known flirt herself. Belial was her name."

"But anyway, I saw it all go down as I was taking my lunch in the courtyard with Sage. I think something broke in her that day. Her face was so...not even sad, but disappointed. Incredibly disappointed."

"She made sure she didn't see him that day though. She had the spare key to his place and purposely caught the two in bed. The rest is history."

"Do you think the problem was she loved him more than he loved her?" Sara asked softly.

"Hmm, no. One of them was ready, and the other was not is all. But they left everything unsaid and so there was a great confusion. Uh, did this help?" Kirin asked as she parked the car.

"Yeah, yeah it did. Communication is key and if you can't fully trust someone or talk with someone without any strings attached, it's time to move on," Sara said nodded, affirming this with herself moreso than with Kirin.

* * *

The next chapter should probably be out soon. Sorry this took so long! This is more of a catalyst chapter. Don't forget to review!

Angel of Mirth


	17. Red Ambition

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or any of its characters; that honor goes to the wonderful Kaori Yuki and whoever else is involved. I do however own any original characters I may happen to slip in here

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

Hope End

Chapter 17: Red Ambition

* * *

"Something is different here," Dr. Raphael announced playfully as Sara came in without her crutches.

"Yeah," Sara replied, a soft smile lighting up her face, "Dr. Zafkiel took off my casts yesterday. My leg, my arm, my hand--all free! And my nose and ribs are healed. I have to keep my shoulder wrapped though. I still have at least two weeks of healing left on that thing."

"Good! That's great! Oh and hello Mrs. Muduo! I almost thought Sara was doing so well she brought herself," he exclaimed, taking the older woman's hands in both his own and smiling cordially.

He slipped an arm around Sara and led her into the exercise room with Sara's mother following close behind.

"Sara's recovery should go even quicker with the casts off. With therapy here and her personal training at home, within five weeks she'll be back in tip top shape."

"Oh! How wonderful! Thanks to all the wonderful doctors such as yourself!" Mrs. Muduo breathed, clasping her hands as she gazed adoringly at Raphael.

He smiled at Sara's mother and then gazed down at her, his arm still about her shoulders.

"Wonderful, isn't it? You'll be healthy _and_ gorgeous," he said softly, giving her a soft squeeze.

Sara felt her face heat up in a blush. "Thank you."

"Anytime," he replied softly. He let go of her and cleared his throat.

"Today we'll be increasing your reps and weight..."

* * *

"Woo! What a workout Dr. Raphael!" Sara announced, taking a deep breath in and out. Her physical therapy session had finally come to a close. It was definitely one of the hardest to date.

"You should feel great. You put an exceptional amount of work today," Raphael smiled, scribbling something in his chart and gracing her with a beaming smile.

She smiled up at him and then blushed, realizing how gross she must look. She'd darkened her red tank with sweat and her light gray shorts were beginning to cling to her. Her ponytail was almost completely loose and her face glistened with more perspiration.

"Oh I am **gross**," Sara groaned, looking down at herself.

"You look healthy and happy and that's what matters," Raphael said gently, putting down his chart. He inwardly sighed, thanking the heavens that Sara's mother was absent for at least a few minutes. She'd gone in search of a bathroom and he'd purposely given her the wrong directions.

"Hey Sara, would you like to accompany to an upcoming ball for the office? It's semi-formal and in two weeks, Dec. 20th in honor of Christmas. I've been scrambling for a date since most of my female friends all have their own company balls to attend," he finished, casually leaning back on his desk with arms crossed.

Sara felt a faint blush once again stain her cheeks. "You mean you're single?" she blurted out without thinking.

"Oh my, how rude of me," Sara gasped as she covered her face with both hands in embarrassment.

Raphael chuckled. "No, no I don't have a girlfriend. So since I'm free, would you like to accompany me, as my date?"

"Oh gosh, sure! I mean yes, that would be lovely," Sara exclaimed, trying to recover the remaining scraps of her dignity.

"Great," Raphael said simply and tore off a little notepad from his desk to hand to her. "Give me your number. I'll call you with a time and place. You should bring your roommates."

"S-sure," Sara stuttered, mechanically writing her number strictly from memory, feeling like she was waking from a dream.

"Oh! Dr. Raphael! That bathroom sure was hard to find. How are things looking for our Sara?" Mrs. Muduo asked, waltzing back into the room. Raphael turned to Sara's mother, casually taking the paper from Sara as well in one fluid motion.

"Well..."

* * *

Kira hadn't left his house the entire day. Instead he lay flat on his back, still in bed, staring up at his pale blue ceiling.

"What the hell am I doing with my life? I work just enough to pay my bills and put food on the table, but _I'm not going anywhere_," he growled in frustration as he thought aloud.

"Look at Raphael! And doesn't Sara have a session today? Ugh," Kira moaned, physically ill.

For three weeks the only knowledge Kira had a Sara was through regular phone calls to her roommates, purposely done when Sara was not home. He'd memorized her physical therapy session schedule, and each time he knew she was there, he felt physically sick. All he'd done for twenty-one days is work, eat, and sleep poorly...

...and wonder about Setsuna and Sara.

'Yep, I definitely screwed up this time.'

Kira jumped as suddenly his phone rang. He snatched up the phone without thinking.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kira. This is Kirin."

"Oh," Kira said, sounding somewhat disappointed. "Uh, I mean what's up?"

"I would like to extend an invitation to you. There's a Christmas ball coming up December 20th. Do you think you're available to go? **Everyone** is going," she added with emphasis.

"Of course," Kira said without hesitation. "Time and place?"

"I'll have to get back to you later on that."

"Fine, whatever. Call me whenever."

Kirin grinned on the other side of the line. "Will do."

"Oh, and as of now, you are Kitsune's date. Bye!" Kirin added quickly, and then hung up.

"Wait, wha--"

* * *

"I'm who's date?!" Kitsune yelled.

"Will you pipe down?" Kirin whispered, glancing around nervously. "Your Sara's friend Kira's date."

"And why?" Kitsune whispered back angrily.

"You need a date and so does he. It's already decided."

"How? When?"

"Just now."

Kirin walked away, covering up her smile as she went. She dialed in one more number before placing the cell to her ear once again.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Hi...is this uh, Setsuna?"

"Um, yeah, who is this might I ask?" Setsuna asked, much more alert now.

"Hi, my name is Kirin. One of Sara's roommates. The one with the red hair?"

"Oh yeah, I remember you, couldn't forget."

"Great," Kirin smiled, locking the bathroom door behind her. "What are you doing December 20th?"

* * *

Haha, even I can't wait till the ball. Expect a long chapter! **REVIEW. **It's what motivated me to get back to this in the first place.**  
**

Angel of Mirth


	18. Hello, Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or any of its characters; that honor goes to the wonderful Kaori Yuki and whoever else is involved. I do however own any original characters I may happen to slip in here.

* * *

AN: So I _really_ don't know why my internet had to screw up as I tried to get this out! Anyway, here it is. The wait has been long, I know.

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

Hope End

Chapter 18: Hello, Goodbye

* * *

"Kirin, _what do you have planned_?" Shen finally asked, having observed Kirin hum, prance, and giggle to herself for two days now.

Kirin stopped her humming and looked up from the grocery list she was writing up. "Whatever do you mean Shen?"

"You know what he means Kirin! You're acting like me, so that's how I know something is up," Bella chimed in.

"Spill the beans," Sage, Kirin's boyfriend, unexpectedly added.

Kirin finally threw down her pencil and looked up. She'd been itching to tell them anyway.

"Okay! I'll tell you guys: I invited Kira Sakuya and Setsuna Muduo to the ball Sara told us about. I am setting up Kira with Kitsune as her date and Setsuna, well I never thought about Setsuna having a date..." Kirin paused, rubbing her chin. "It won't matter. He'll just be another bachelor of the evening.''

"Why did you invite Setsuna after that night in the parking lot, hm? And I noticed Sara has made no mention of Kira Sakuya after their...movie night. I trust since you said nothing, it was a simple falling out and not-at-all serious," Sage interjected, drying his hands after washing the dishes and looking at Kirin suspiciously.

"Well, you see, I think if we can bring all three of them together, they can have the chance to talk it out in a casual setting that will prevent a scene and there won't be too much pressure. Sara needs to repair her relationships with her dear friends. Regret is a heavy burden and so is a grudge."

"Oh goodness, well it's too late now I guess," Bella sighed.

Kirin smiled brightly. "Yes, I guess so."

"Why are you smiling?!" Bella snapped and Shen just laughed.

* * *

Kirin stood behind Sara with her hands on Sara's shoulders, her face almost half-splitting open with a grin.

Sara touched her face lightly. "I don't even recognize myself," she said softly, feeling the slight sting of tears in her eyes.

"Oh Sara, you've come so far in these last few weeks. I'm so proud of you!" Kirin exclaimed, hugging her around the shoulders and then quickly letting go. "Now don't touch your face too much, just one last thing," Kirin muttered, digging into her clutch and finally in her left hand was revealed a little bottle of perfume. Sara blinked.

"Just a little behind the ears and the nape of your neck. You're a big girl now," Kirin smiled, dabbing the high-end perfume onto Sara's slender neck.

"Are you all ready yet?!" Bella yelled from the hallway.

"Yes, coming!" Sara called back. "Thank you so much for this Kirin," she smiled.

* * *

"Where's Kitsune?" Sara asked suddenly as they all climbed into the taxi van waiting out front.

"Oh she said she'd go on ahead," Kirin answered nonchalantly as she checked her face in her compact again.

'I hope she's okay,' Sara thought with some worry, turning to stare out the taxi window to watch the blurring of the city lights. The various street lamps intermittently illuminated her face, revealing her pensive expression. She glanced down at the silver bracelet of a simple, interconnected leaves that Kitsune had given her. The recollection of their last conversation—or miscommunication—and Kitsune's resulting huff entered her mind briefly. For the last week ever since then, Kitsune had then been in and out of the house, most likely voluntarily pulling overtime at the bar to avoid coming home until the wee hours of the morning.

Sage leaned over and kissed Kirin's neck, murmuring that she already looked beautiful and then reached over and squeezed Sara's newly healed right hand. "Excited?"

Sara turned her head and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I guess so."

"You_ guess_ so?" Bella demanded incredulously, climbing up and over the back of her headrest to look at Sara. "You're about to have a gorgeous man all over you tonight and you _guess_ you're excited?"

Sara's face colored slightly. "Yeah, so? Not everybody lives and dies for a man."

Bella blinked in surprise and then touched a hand to her chest in mock indignation, settling back down into her seat. "Well ex-cuusse me."

Shen turned around with twinkling brown eyes. "We just want you to have fun tonight. Just do that, and we'll be happy."

Sara smiled kindly at Shen, glancing briefly at all her friends. She knew after her teary-eyed phone call nearly a week ago they were all just worried about her. Two guys in a matter of weeks had sent her into a state of emotional wreckage.

"I'll try."

* * *

The group chattered about work as they waited to have their names checked off on the party guest list. Sara held her breath in silence, hanging around toward the back of the group, trying to prolong the inevitable. She was incredibly nervous to be meeting Raphael tonight. Sage and Kirin, Bella and Shen entered arm and arm, examining the décor as they moved away from Sara and tried to find their table.

'It's now or never,' Sara thought, willing herself to step through the doors. But right after mustering up her courage, a distinctly masculine voice whispered, "Hey there," into her ear.

"Eep!" Sara squeaked, as two strong hands, kindly but firmly grasped her shoulders and smoothly turned her about.

"Raphael," Sara breathed out, blinking rapidly as she looked up into his now familiar ice blue eyes. He smiled warmly down upon her, leaning over once again to speak into her ear.

"Lovely," he said softly, lightly inhaling her scent and turning his head to gently brush his lips against her cheek.

Sara felt frozen in place, her mouth feeling as dry as cotton. She tried to say "Hello," but all that was able to come out was the sound of her choking on her own air.

Raphael returned to his full height but continued to smile down at her tenderly. "Are you ready go inside and make everyone a little jealous?" he asked, gently taking her hands.

"Of…me?" Sara asked with real disbelief. "I feel like the lucky one tonight," she blurted out, feeling her face go hot with embarrassment.

Raphael chuckled. "Thank you," he said, linking an arm through hers and turning around with her once again. "Let's go inside."

As the couple finally walked in, the milling guests with their flutes of champagne turned to look and see who was entering. Soft "Oh's" escaped several female lips as they spotted Raphael.

"Who's the little girl?" a woman with blond hair down to the curve of her hips asked snidely.

The woman speaking was Barbelo. She was a tall, beautiful buxom blond who worked in the plastic surgery unit of the hospital Raphael's office often worked with. She wore a deep blue, traditional Chinese dress, cut in the style of a mini dress. The out was for Raphael; she was still half in-love with him after a brief tryst of "friends with benefits."

Her companion smirked. "Sara Muduo. She's a current patient at the office."

Barbelo's "friend" was Astarte, who was an intern at the office. She too had had her eye on Raphael for some time and found the young girl nothing short of an annoyance.

"Despicable," Barbelo muttered, downing the rest of her champagne. "Let's go sit down."

Sara could feel the eyes of most of the female patrons on her and Raphael as they moved through the room. Her arm was still looped through his and she stood by quietly, only nodding and murmuring polite "Hello's" and "Nice to meet you's" as Raphael greeted his co-workers and friends.

'God, what am I doing? What am I doing with him?' Sara thought dismally.

"Sit with me," Raphael murmured down into her ear and Sara didn't object as he led them to one of the elegant black tables adorned with placards indicating the seating arrangement. Raphael ignored the seating assignments and pulled out a seat for Sara to settle in beside him. As she sat down and looked up, she found herself staring into the half glaring green eyes of a gorgeous, but cold looking blondSara glanced to the blond's left, seeing the familiar intern at her PT office.

"Hello Astarte," Sara said with a smile, and Astarte smirked back. "Hi Sara."

"Hello Raphael," Astarte half purred.

Barbelo said nothing and did not remove her eyes from Sara.

"Hi Astarte and Barbelo, so nice to see you, too. You look nice," Raphael said easily, as he settled in beside Sara, slinking an arm around the back of her chair and leaning back with legs crossed.

Barbelo's eyes finally snapped away to look at Raphael. A sweet smile finally graced her lips, but the sweetness never reached her eyes. "Raphael, my dear; it's so nice to see you. You look so _sexy_ tonight," she said emphatically, looking him over with slow intensity.

He did look especially dapper tonight. He was wearing white gloves with his trim, black Tom Ford suit and black skinny tie. It was perfectly tailored to his lean, modestly sculpted figure.

"My date looks better," he said with a yawn and a smile, pretending he didn't see Barbelo's eyes flash with rage.

Sara was wearing a light gold, strapless dress, with a snug, green bodice and sash above an A-line skirt. It was a modest knee length and showed off her youthful and feminine figure. Her blond hair was once again tumbling down her back in its natural waves.

Under such scrutiny, Sara only wanted to shrink away into the floor.

"You do look nice Sara," Astarte said insincerely. She thought if she could look less bitchy than Barbelo, maybe Raphael would treat her with more than gentlemanly courtesy.

Sara blushed. "Thanks." She turned to Raphael, as she abruptly stood, almost knocking over her chair and Raphael caught it.

"Whoa there, what's…?" he trailed off with a raised eyebrow as he looked up at her.

"Powder room. I'll be back," she said quickly and with that darted away.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Crap!" Setsuna shouted as he sat up from his bed with lightning quick speed.

His brow was covered in a cold sweat from another fitful night of tossing and turning. He had the nagging feeling in the back of his head that he had forgotten something.

"The ball! The ball!"

"Oh God, it's starting in five minutes!" he continued to shout to his empty room as he leapt out of bed and ran for the bathroom. He thanked his living stars that he only slept in his boxers as he was ready to jump into the shower in a matter of seconds.

He thought maybe he should call Kirin, and let her know he would be there soon, but he figured he did not have enough time. He did a basic soap-on, soap-off shower and hurried to his medicine cabinet for his shaving cream and razor.

As he ran the blade carefully down his cheek, his thoughts raced to figure out what he was going to wear. Words from Kirin earlier on the phone floated above the rest.

"_Sara's going to be there."_

"Sara, wait for me," he whispered to his reflection.

* * *

Kitsune glared at the front of Kira's apartment door. Her gloved hands were angrily shoved into the pockets of her long pea coat.

She was angry because she hated Kira Sakuya.

'We're going to get a couple things straight tonight,' she thought, as she briskly knocked on the door.

* * *

Kira had his arms crossed and his feet propped up on the low coffee table, but was far from relaxed in his den—the scene of one of the worst nights of his life.

'Everything sucks right now. I don't know how I allowed myself to be roped into going to this ball thing anyway,' Kira frowned in thought, recalling Kirin's innocent phone call nearly a week ago.

Kira jerked at the smart rap at his door. 'Who the hell is that? The police? I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything in a while…' Kira brooded. He quickly rose from his seat and went to open the door.

"Kitsune," he said with some surprise. He did not expect to find the tall woman from the Rising Sun. Kira had to quickly step backward as she pushed her way passed without invitation.

"Nice to see you too," Kira grumbled sarcastically.

"I wish could say I shared the pleasure," Kitsune sniffed, pausing briefly in his foyer and quickly scanning his apartment, the scene of her beloved Sara's misery, before marching over to the couch and sitting down without so much as a backward glance.

Kira blinked quizzically, still holding the door open. He finally thought to move again and gently closed his door, heading over to plop back down into his previous seat.

Kira could tell this meeting was going to be anything but pleasant. Kitsune was staring forward at rapt attention through the large bay windows of his living room, her arms crossed pensively.

"So, I thought I was supposed to be picking you up, like an hour from now…?" Kira asked, maintaining a half-amused, half puzzled look on his face. He sat forward expectantly, his knees propped on his elbows and his chin cupped in one palm.

"Yeah, you were, but I have a bone to pick with you," Kitsune said seriously, turning her head to him.

"First of all, I think you're an ass. You should cut off all contact with us after tonight; and when I say "us," I mean Shen, Sage, Bella, Kirin, myself, and obviously Sara."

Kira squinted his eyes and gave her a look of mock consideration.

"Umm, yeah, I'm thinking not."

"Okay look," Kitsune snapped, standing up and gesturing wildly as she spoke, "I get the fact that you're in love with Sara and all, but so am I, and I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"What? You're—"

"Yeah, I'm in love with her too," Kitsune said defiantly, crossing her arms again. "But that's beside the point."

"I know you from the bar Mr. Sakuya, and you don't seem to have the best reputation with women, any woman, and I'm not going to let you hurt Sara the same way you've hurt countless girls in the past."

"So what do you intend to do if I _don't _heed your little warning?" Kira said sarcastically once again.

She smirked. "You really don't want to know."

"Is that a threat?" he demanded.

"However you want to take it," Kitsune said with a noncommittal shrug of her shoulders. She spun on her heel, signaling this was the end of their conversation and headed back to the door.

"So I assume we're going in separate cars?" Kira half sighed.

Kitsune paused with her hand on the doorknob. "Yes, but let's keep it civil tonight." And with that, she tore open the door and flounced out, slamming his door closed soon after.

"What the hell" Kira mumbled and then glanced at the clock. He had a half hour to still arrive on time.

'Maybe I should have a drink or two before I go. Who wants to rush over to hang out with a bunch of boring snobs anyway?'

He grinned, suddenly remembering something important.

"Ah, but I have a competitor to keep track of. Maybe I should head straight over after all…"

* * *

"Where's Sara?" Bella asked, stopping her second glass of champagne against her lips.

"Not sure," her boyfriend Shen answered, checking the time on his watch. "It's been about a half hour since I last saw her walking in with Raphael."

"Hmm," Kirin said, tapping one finger against her chin. "Oh there she is," Kirin smiled, nodding toward Sara, who was emerging from the side entrance that also led to the restrooms.

They all turned to look at her and missed Kitsune quickly entering the ball and heading to their table after a quick look around the room. Kira soon waltzed in and was going to follow her until he spotted Raphael's table to the near left. He grinned and quickly headed in that direction instead.

Within moments, Kira was standing beside Raphael and his friends. "This seat taken?" he asked, connecting eyes with the two ladies, and finally Raphael. He gave him a defiant smirk.

"Oh, not at all," Astarte babbled out excitedly before Raphael could protest.

"Thanks pretty lady," Kira said, settling down to her right and Raphael's left.

Raphael looked at Kira with disdain. He sat up immediately with his arms crossed. "What are you doing here? Last I knew, I never extended an invitation to you."

Kira only smiled pleasantly back, netting his fingers together in his lap. "I'm here with one of Sara's roommates as her date. Is that a problem friend?"

Raphael turned his head away. "Hmph, we're not friends." He picked up his champagne glass and took a large sip.

Kira barely heard Raphael as he sat up, spotting a familiar female form from across the room. Raphael didn't see as he remained turned away and Barbelo she scooted into Sara's seat, trying to pet one his hands.

Astarte raised one eyebrow, glancing first at Kira then to where his eyes were trained across the room.

'Is that…Sara?' he thought hesitantly.

'She looks…she looks—'

"Like a woman," he whispered to himself.

Sara was turned away and still standing in front of the bathroom hallway, glancing fretfully around the room as she tried to locate her friends. She suddenly felt eyes upon her and turned, looking directly into Kira's spellbound gaze.

'Oh God, _he's_ here? How?' Sara thought with wide eyes, her mouth falling open.

Kira rose from his seat, ready to stride towards Sara. Her eyes widened even further with panic and her eyes darted around the room for her friends table. She saw Kirin raise a hand and smile toward her and she quickly escaped to her companions' table.

As he watched her hurry away, Kira sat back down again. Raphael finally glanced over to where Kira had been looking but Sara had already exited the premises. He turned to look at Kira with suspicion.

"What or whom are you so concerned about Kira?" he demanded.

"None of your business," Kira replied smartly, closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Oh now this…is interesting," Barbelo finally said with a grin, looking toward the entrance of the ballroom.

"What's so interesting Barbelo?" Raphael snapped, annoyed now with Kira's presence. He snatdched his hand from Barbelo's clutches.

He turned to the entrance as well and Raphael could only widen his eyes in surprise. Kira opened his eyes, feeling the silence, and looked to where Raphael was.

"What the heck?!" Kira cried.

* * *

Setsuna hurried up to the entrance of the ballroom, trying to unearth his watch from under his sleeve and check just how late he was.

"Oof!" a tall woman with long brown hair exclaimed as she tumbled forward, catching herself on the banister of the staircase to their left as Setsuna bumped into her.

"Good, only an hou—Ack! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" Setsuna apologized for his absentmindedness, half toppling onto her. He scrambled off of her and after she regained her bearings as well, she doubled over and let out a rich laugh. Setsuna stood behind her confusedly with a hand in his hair and his face red with mortification.

"It's…oh ahaha, perfectly fine," she said breathlessly, turning around and straightening to look at him with a smile.

Setsuna immediately felt at ease as he gazed into the young woman's warm eyes and felt the kindness of her smile. He found himself smiling back.

"Really, I'm sorry," Setsuna repeated.

"No, it's really alright," she said lightly, coming closer. "What your name?" she asked, offering her hand. She was dressed in a simple, strapless black dress with a sweetheart neckline. Setsuna observed one long, slim leg become exposed through the long slit of her dress as she walked forward to meet him. She wore a simple pair of dangling, eye drop diamond earrings and one diamond bracelet encircled the wrist of the hand she proffered Setsuna.

"Setsuna," he replied, taking her hand and shaking it firmly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alexiel," she smiled again before letting his hand go.

"Hurrying to meet your date?" she asked.

"Actually I came alone," Setsuna replied with a chuckle as his hand nervously went into his hair again.

Alexiel just smiled again. "Me too. Shall we walk in together then?" she asked, raising one manicured eyebrow mischievously.

"Wha-what? As a couple?" Setsuna asked dumbly.

Alexiel laughed. "Okay, yeah sure, why not?" she said, going with the flow. "If that's what you want."

"I mean, no, I mean it wouldn't be a problem, but that's not what I meant, but uh—" Setsuna sputtered, tongue tied.

Alexiel raised one hand calmly, causing Setsuna to fall docilely silent. "No need to be so nervous. We've just met. Of course there's no pressure. I just thought since we both came alone we could hang out a little bit. I don't really know many people here and received a general invitation."

"Of course, of course," Setsuna laughed again and then offered his arm. "Come with me m'lady," he said with mock propriety. Alexiel laughed again, taking his extended arm.

"My pleasure." The new friends finished walking up to the entrance to have their IDs checked and approved.

"Wow, pretty nice place," Setsuna said, impressed with the décor as they walked in.

Alexiel turned to him as they moved into the room. "Yeah, they did a good job. Where do you want to sit?"

Setsuna shrugged. "How about there?" he said, tipping his head toward a table where he saw one shorter woman with white-blond hair and a tall, long-haired strawberry blond sitting; Alexiel nodded her assent and the two continued to move through the room. A male hand reached out and caught Alexiel's arm.

"Alexiel?"

She turned and blinked in confusion then brightly smiled. "Rociel! How have you been?" She temporarily let go of Setsuna's arm and hugged her older brother. "I didn't know you'd be here!"

The tall gentleman with shoulder length, silvery blond hair smiled, hugging her back affectionately. "Great. My private practice is flourishing. How have you been?"

Her mouth twisted in a bittersweet smile. "The kids keep me going. Oh! By the way, this is Setsuna—we just met," she said, turning to Setsuna and revealing him behind her.

Setsuna grinned shyly. "Hello."

Rociel grinned back. "Nice to meet you. So I trust you'll be taking good care of my sister tonight?"

Setsuna blushed lightly. "I guess."

"Come, sit with us," Rociel said, putting on arm around Alexiel and Setsuna's shoulders, leading them to the table Setsuna had observed earlier.

The two people at the table looked up as the trio approached. "Hey Alexiel!"

"Hi girl," the petit blond at the table stood and opened her arms to Alexiel who went into them for a hug.

"I guess I do know some people here tonight. How are you Kurai?" she said, looking down at her old roommate from college.

"Great, it's so nice to see you! It's such a small world! Gosh, how long has it been?" Kurai exclaimed, holding her at arm's length to look her over.

"Hey Alexiel," said the strawberry blond, turning to look up from their glass of champagne. Setsuna blinked, realizing that the short-haired blond's companion person was a guy.

"Hey there darling," Alexiel said, leaning down to kiss her old friend on the cheek. "You're looking great Arakune."

"Thank you. You look as beautiful as always," he replied.

* * *

"Sara!" Bella shouted, jumping to her feet and grabbing her into a hug. "So glad you've come to join us," Bella said, pulling out a seat for Sara right next to her.

All her roommates smiled at her as she sat down. When she looked up she realized a certain pair of green eyes was staring at her from across the table.

"Hey Kitsune," Sara said shakily. She was a little thrown off by her sudden appearance and her intense gaze.

"Hey Sara. How are you?" Kitsune said calmly, her expression unreadable. She casually leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed.

Sara blinked and narrowed her eyes questioningly. "Fine. How are _you_?"

"Just great. Did you know my date was Kira?"

Sara gasped. "Kira? What is _he_ doing here? Why did you ask him to come here?"

"I didn't. Ask Kirin," Kitsune said nimbly, cutting her eyes quickly to the redhead.

Kirin's eyes widened and she raised her hands defensively. "Whoa, whoa, I just wanted Kitsune to have a date!"

"What are you trying to pull here Kitsune?" Shen asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Oh come off it," Kitsune snapped, sitting up quickly and uncrossing her arms, "you should come clean to Sara a friend and not try to help these stupid boys who have only brought her misery!" she cried, her voice raising dangerously.

"What is going on?" Sara interrupted, completely confused now.

"Kitsune, you're being a real ass right now!" Bella yelled back, jumping to her feet, her own deep blue eyes snapping with fury.

Kitsune jumped to her feet, placing her hands on the table and leaning toward Bella angrily. "Sometimes I think I'm the only one who really cares about Sara."

"Stop right now," Sage interrupted, coming to his feet. "Everyone just calm down." Kitsune and Bella exchanged one last glare and then both returned to their seats. Sage turned to Kirin with an apologetic smile. "I think it's time Sara had everything clearly explained to her. It's only fair; she needs to make her own decisions."

He turned back to Sara, his look still apologetic. "I think we've all meddled too much."

"No, no you all haven't," Kirin interjected sadly. "I'm the one who has been behind everything."

"Been behind what?!" Sara cried, her voice rising in alarm. "What the heck is going on everyone?"

As Kirin took a deep breath, ready to explain all, Sara's let out a choked scream and everyone turned to her anxiously.

"Sara?" Shen said questioningly.

"Setsuna. There," Sara said, mechanically pointing across the room to the double doors. "With some woman." Her extended hand went to her forehead and she closed her eyes, feeling her head swimming.

"Oh God…" Sara muttered.

"Sara, are you okay?" Kitsune demanded, jumping to her feet and coming around the table to place her hands on Sara's shoulders.

"I…don't know," she said shakily, her eyes still closed and her palm still pressed to her forehead.

'Has Setsuna moved on so soon?' Sara thought, and she felt a cold shiver go up her spine and her heart race, surprised at her own reaction.

'Do you still care so much?' the snarky little voice in Sara's voice demanded.

'No! I don't! I…I'm just surprised…that's all. It's just so fast…I'm just so…"

"Sara? Sara!" Kitsune shouted as Sara slumped in her chair, fainting.

* * *

Kira and Raphael watched Alexiel move through the crowd, her arm looped through Setsuna's so naturally.

Kira narrowed his eyes, his shock now somewhat dissipating to be replaced by suspicion.

'Does Setsuna somehow know?'

"Well, I'm going to go say hello," Raphael said as he abruptly stood.

"Not unless I do first," Kira shot back, jumping to his feet also.

Raphael gave one more glare to Kira before turning away and quickly marching through the crowd.

Kira gritted his teeth and went after him.

"Well this is just perfect. Some old wench shows up and all the good ones just go bonkers," Astarte huffed, snuggling back into her seat and crossing her arms with a frown.

Barbelo for some reason remained impassive, continuing to observe Alexiel across the room. "Oh, I wouldn't be so anxious. They dated in college, you know; first Raphael and Alexiel, then Alexiel and Kira."

"Oh?" Astarte said, sitting up again, now interested.

"Yes," Barbelo said with a sneer, turning to Astarte now. "and both cheated on her. She'd never go back to either of them."

"So in short, I'm not worried in the least."

Astarte grinned.

"Oh, this is even better. The girl Kira cheated with is here too," Barbelo said smugly.

"Oh yeah? Where?" Astarte asked, excited by the drama.

Barbelo tipped her head to the entrance. "Just entered. She was my roommate. I'm going to go say hi," Barbelo finished, rising to her feet.

"Hmm, I'll come to," Astarte decided.

'This is all too fun,' she thought eagerly.

* * *

"Oh Setsuna, haha! You're too funny!" Alexiel declared, leaning back and laughing for the umpteenth time. "I don't think I've ever met anyone as honest as you."

Setsuna look at his hands and smiled self-consciously. He glanced up at her and smiled. 'She has such a wonderful laugh.'

"Alexiel?"a light male voice called out and Alexiel turned and saw someone she had no interest in seeing ever again.

"Raphael. Hello," she said emotionlessly, turning back to her friends. Kurai and Arakune frowned, watching Raphael like a hawk.

"I don't think your presence is welcome here," Rociel said suddenly, rising to his feet and blocking Raphael.

"Now, now, there's no need for—" Raphael began, but he was soon interrupted by another male voice.

"Setsuna," the voice called out and the entire table looked to see who the newcomer was.

"Kira?" Setsuna said confusedly. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"On second thought, just leave me alone," Setsuna ordered, quickly overcoming his shock and turning away to glower with his arms crossed.

"Set—" Kira began, reaching out a hand for someone who he still thought of as his best friend's shoulder, but Setsuna shrunk back further out of his reach, turning to look at him with a defiant stare.

"Back off," he ordered and Kira's arm fell back to his side.

"Kira…" Alexiel said evenly and Kira's eyes flitted to Alexiel, Setsuna momentarily forgotten. Rociel glowered as he glanced back and forth between the two. Both she and Kira's expression were unreadable as they looked at each other.

Raphael forced his way around Rociel in his distraction. "Let's end this little reunion right here," he said haughtily and went to his knees, taking one of Alexiel's hands between his own.

"Could we finally talk? Alone? Please?" Raphael spoke lowly as Alexiel looked down at him blankly.

"I—" she started, unsure, but Kira interrupted again, coming around the side of Rociel to Alexiel's side.

"I don't think she'd like that," Kira growled. He felt his heart throb in his throat, the old feelings rushing back to him like a tidal wave. He had never thought he would see the love of his life again and no way was he going to allow his blond nemesis a moment a lone with her.

Raphael ignored him, looking up at Alexiel expectantly.

"I can have both of these clowns thrown out if you like," Rociel said gruffly, crossing his arms, as his eyes shot daggers at the two snarling men.

Setsuna watched the scene with interest and then turned away, suddenly feeling like he was listening in on a secret.

'This isn't any of my concern,' he thought and instead turned to scan the room for Sara.

"Sara!" he whispered excitedly, jumping to his feet and scurrying off through the crowd unbeknownst to the five at the table.

"Okay," Alexiel whispered to Raphael, closing her eyes and nodding once. "Okay," she repeated tiredly.

Kira listened to her reply in shock. He watched numbly as the two rose to their feet and without either of them looking at him, Raphael slipped an arm around Alexiel's shoulders and led her to the double glass doors that led out to the courtyard.

"Alexiel..." Kira said dumbly.

Rociel gazed after his sister with worry and then looked at Kira seriously.

"You know, you really had your chance. And now she might be returning back to that snake depending on what he says," Rociel said half angrily and Kira looked at him with surprise.

"What are you going to do about it?" Rociel demanded.

"I…I'm…" Kira stuttered as Setsuna's retreating figure caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

'Setsuna,' Kira suddenly remembered, realizing he had someone to talk to himself. Without answering Rociel, Kira followed Setsuna, knowing that for now, he could do nothing about Alexiel and Raphael.

'For now anyway...'

* * *

When Sara finally opened her eyes, Bella was offering her a glass of water and Kitsune was rubbing her back comfortingly.

Sara took the glass and gratefully gulped down the water. "Thank you," she croaked.

Kirin shook her head worriedly. "Maybe we should discuss this later," she said, looking at Sara uneasily.

"No, now," Sara said firmly, the strength returning to her voice.

"But…" Kirin faltered, biting her lip. Before she could make a decision Setsuna arrived noisily. "Sara!" he cried, panting slightly as he skidded to a stop at their table. He propped himself up by his hands and bowed his head, his dirty blond hair drifting over his face.

He took a deep breath. "Sara," he repeated tenderly.

Sara looked up at him expectantly. Something stirred within her, something that awed and confused her but she wasn't sure what yet.

"I just wanted to tell you in person that Dad has gotten a new job in America and I've decided to go with him."

* * *

Sorry, I hope this was okay! Thank you for your patience. **Review**.

Angel of Mirth


End file.
